Sweet Revenge Re-Written
by Samukokoro-Yami-Bella
Summary: Ryou has spent the last twelve months almost with his sadistic Yami, Yami Bakura. He has endured beatings and being slashed up Until the most unforgivable act has been committed towards Ryou Who then runs away to his best friends house where he is given time to calm down and plan out revenge against Bakura. But what is this? Bakura losses it? Ends up in hospital? find out inside!
1. Author's Notes

Hey GUYS! You can skip this first chapter. as the story begins on the next one.

This is just a little note from myself the author of this fan-fic. I originally started posting it on my DarkAngelBakuraRyou account, I only posted about seven chapters and gave up posting it because I got a few bad mouthed flames from people to the point I turned off anon reviews and prevented people pm'ing me.

Now I post every chapter to this account, So I do hope you enjoy. The story was orginally called Sweet Revenge. Now it is named "Sweet Revenge Re-Written" As there are now extra chapters than the original which you can also find on my DarkAngelBakuraRyou account.

Now on with the first chapter!


	2. Chapter 1: The Beginning

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes: **This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Ryou: **Sana-Chan you are re-writing it?  
><strong>Dark-Angel: <strong>Sana-Chan is re-writing it because the original has way too many mistakes  
><strong>Ryou: <strong>But the first time was upsetting enough as it was  
><strong>ME: <strong>I know Ryou but...*Sighs* I re-read it and saw all my mistakes I want to make this one a lot better.  
><strong>Ryou: <strong>Oh...Okay Sana-Chan

It had been a long day at school, Ryou Bakura a young milky fleshed British teen was just walking out of the school gates of school with one of the other males in his class. Ryou a typical teen wore the local school uniform of Navy slacks and jacket with a white shirt and black shoes, in the grip of his left hand was a brown bag that carried all of Ryous school books. Though Ryou was a young male teen he was very effeminate, long silky white hair, big milk chocolate brown eyes and soft touching smooth flesh. The young teen who walked with him was a smaller male with tri-coloured spiked hair in the colours black, crimson and yellow blonde. The smaller teen had big bright always happy cheery purple eyes, his name was Yugi Mouto. As the two males walked along the road Yugi smiled up at his friend as he spoke almost child-like

"Bakura-Kun, do you want to come over to my house and play games?"

"Huh? Er...I don't know Yugi-Kun, I guess-"

'_Don't even think about it!'_ Came a dark hiss into Ryous mind, the voice was threatening as Ryou gulped weakly and looked towards his friend

"I should really get home Yugi-Kun I have that English paper to write"

"Yeah I guess you're right, maybe tomorrow Bakura-Kun" Yugi said sadly as he smiled up at his friend

"Yeah tomorrow" Ryou replied as the two boys continued walking down the road talking about their English papers that they both had to write. Though soon enough their conversation came to an end as the boys said their good byes' and went their separate ways. Yugi towards the Game shop he lived at and Ryou to his apartment.

'_Good boy Yadonushi'_ That same dark voice spoke again as Ryou walked closer and closer to his apartment, ignoring the dark voice Ryou just sighed as he fished his front door keys out of his pocket and held them ready to open the front door. Though as he turned the corner he saw a tall tanned male stood chatting with the male he shared his apartment with, a taller, masculine version of himself with wild unruly spiked out white hair and cold russet slanted eyes. Sighing Ryou watched as the taller male, tanned with white yellow hair entered the apartment. Not wanting to exactly return home Ryou slowed down his walking, though he still got to the front door quicker than he had liked. Holding his breath for a split second Ryou fiddled with the keys as he slipped the silver key into the lock and turned it, hearing the familiar click of the door unlocking Ryou sighed in relief as he pushed the door opened and stepped through the threshold. Removing his shoes and placing his front door keys down on the small table in the hallway Ryou stated he was home as he closed the front door with his foot and walked into the living area. Sitting on the couch drinking bottled beer was the tanned male along with the more masculine version of himself, biting his bottom lip Ryou walked through the living area and towards the stairs that headed up to the bedrooms and bathroom

"Where the fuck are you going?" The dark voice that had previously echoed within his mind spoke cruelly

"To get changed Bakura-Sama" Ryou whispered weakly as he turned to look over his shoulder

"Well hurry up I'm starving" The voice spoke again that had belonged to the one called Bakura. Sighing inwardly Ryou walked up the stairs with his bag in hand.  
>Entering the small pale blue painted walled room Ryou sighed as he looked around, noticing that someone had been in his room while he had been at school. Sighing once more Ryou walked over to his bed and threw his bag down as he sat on the edge noticing the bedside table drawers had been looked through, paling instantly Ryou opened the drawers and looked through everything as his fingers traced over what seemed like a hidden compartment. Smiling to himself Ryou moved the things around and closed the drawer; he then stood up and started to undress as he walked over to his wardrobe to collect a clean set of clothing. Deciding to wear his tight skinny jeans and baggie blue and white stripped tee-shirt Ryou sighed once more; removing his school shirt thin healing wounds could be seen upon slender shoulders and over the boys' chest. Staring at his own reflection in the mirror that adorned the inside door of his wardrobe Ryou sighed deeply <em>"I don't get it, I do everything that bastard wants and he still beats me...what does he bloody want from me" <em>Ryou thought to himself as his slender fingers trailed one of the many cuts that had cut deep into his flesh and had slightly scarred his normally perfectly unmarred flesh. With a deep saddening sigh Ryou pulled on his tee-shirt and done up the fly to his jeans as he buttoned them and turned on his heel, heading back towards his bed he grabbed for one of the 3 hair ties sitting on his bedside table and pulled his long hair back in a rough ponytail and left his room.

Back down stairs sitting on the couch the taller masculine version of Ryou slouched back down after grabbing two more bottled beers from the fridge, glancing at the time he groaned lowly as he looked at his male companion

"So what bloody happened this time Mariku?" He asked darkly as if he really didn't care

"The same as last time, Marik is having a hissy fit over the laundry"

"The laundry? What the fuck did you do?"

"Well I put his new white top in with the darks by accident and it turned his top blue" The male called Mariku replied simply as he glanced to the stairs, seeing the smaller white haired boy walking down the steps minding his own business, "Hey Ryou, How was school?"

"Same as always Mariku, boring" Ryou replied weakly as he looked up at the tanned male as he put on his best fake smile and headed into the kitchen

"What is up with Ryou?" Mariku asked glancing back at the other male sitting with him, a small worried sigh escaping slightly parted lips as he sat back and took a swig of his bottled beer

"How would I bloody know?" the male replied darkly as he too took a swig of his beer and stared at the television

"Come on Bakura, he is your Hikari you should be able to feel what is wrong with him"

"I really don't give a fuck, he does nothing but sulk" The one called Bakura replied as he glanced into the kitchen to see Ryou reaching up to grab something from a high up cupboard

"Haven't you even tried talking to him? You know like he actually matters?"

"Nope and I don't intend to" Bakura muttered as he glared at his friend. Mariku just sighed and rolled his eyes as he turned his gaze back to the film the two of them were watching.

Ryou sighed as he pulled down several utensils from one of the higher cupboards, placing the biggest pot to one side as he filled another with salted water. Then turning gracefully on his heels Ryou sauntered over to the small pantry and gathered the vegetables he would need, then upon returning to the kitchen he placed the gathered vegetables on the side and started to prepare them while diced meat simmered and shallow fried in the frying pan. Though keeping his eye on everything Ryou busied himself with cooking and didn't notice when Bakura had walked into the kitchen to once again gather two more bottles of beers. Leaning against the counter and drinking his beer quietly Bakura watched Ryou sauntering around the kitchen in a waist apron in the colour of pale blue. His eyes constantly wandering to the boys rounded and perfectly shaped and firm behind, though noticing briefly that the boy had stilled he smirked as he drank down his beer continuing to watch the boy intently. Ryou gulped dryly and quietly when he felt the other males' eyes on him, he shuddered and glanced over his shoulder briefly to notice that Bakura was staring at his backside. Blushing faintly though feeling slightly sick Ryou turned and walked over to the counter in which Bakura was leaning against and whispered lightly

"C-could you m-move please Ba-Bakura-Sama" His voice weak and low as he kept his eyes on the floor not even wanting to look at the male he lived with. Smirking Bakura moved to the side to let Ryou get what he needed as he turned himself and whispered lowly yet loud enough for the smaller male to hear

"Cute ass Ryou" With his words whispered Bakura left the kitchen and returned to the living room, leaving the boy blushing profusely and trembling in the kitchen. Ryou gulped dryly as he placed the suet ingredients on the side and glanced into the living area to see Bakura talking with Mariku, sighing once again Ryou turned and moved the items along the counter as he continued to prepare and cook their meal for the night as Bakura glanced up, "What's for dinner Ryou?"

"Beef Casserole with dumplings" Ryou replied weakly

"Oh Mariku is staying the night, be a good boy and make enough for three" Bakura said coldly as he turned back to watching the film he had been watching

"Yes Bakura-Sama" Ryou replied as he glanced at the already cooking food as he sighed and made up the casserole mix and poured all the ingredients together into the bigger pot and placed it into the oven to cook fully while he prepared the dumplings. Once Ryou had everything prepared and cooking through slowly he removed his little pale blue apron and walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the stairs

"Where the fuck are you going?" Bakura asked coldly as Ryou froze at the first step

"T-To get my h-homework Bakura-Sama" Ryou whispered as he waited for Bakuras reply, when one never came Ryou started up the stairs. Once at the top Ryou groaned lowly and went to his room to collect his English paper and the books he needed to write up the paper, glancing at the time and seeing that Bakura would be getting rather agitated that he still had to wait for dinner Ryou grabbed his things and went back down stairs. Seeing Bakura talking on the phone to someone he glanced at Mariku who smiled lightly at him

"You okay Ryou?" Mariku asked gently noticing that the boy seemed pretty jumpy

"Y-Yeah why wouldn't I be?" Ryou asked lowly with a light yet still fake smile as he pulled out a chair at the dining table and placed his books down

"You seem jumpy that is all" Mariku said as he followed the boy into the kitchen and pulled out a chair to sit with the younger male

"No just tired really, plus I have to get this English paper written for tomorrow" Ryou said lowly and weakly as he turned on his heel and made himself a hot cup of sweet tea and checked on the casserole that was cooking nicely in the oven

"Okay, I will leave you to get on with your homework then. If you ever need to talk Ryou just give me a shout okay?" Mariku said in a low whisper as he glanced over his shoulder to see Bakura watching them, Ryou nodded weakly as he poured the hot water into his cup and stirred its contents before sitting down at the table and getting on with his homework.

Later that evening after dinner had been eaten and Ryou had washed up and put everything away, he sighed deeply and grabbed his paper work he had been working on and walked towards the stairs to head up to his room

"B-Bakura-Sama do you need anything else tonight?" Ryou asked weakly as he turned on his heel holding his books to his chest as he glanced up at the back of Bakuras head

"Not that I can think off"

"Okay...t-then I am going for a shower and then going to finish my homework"

"Yeah sure, piss off" Bakura hissed at the boy as Ryou turned and dashed up the stairs

"That was harsh Bakura"

"So what" Bakura growled lowly as he turned to face Mariku

"You know he has had a hard life Bakura, Why do you insist on just making it worse for him?" Mariku asked as he stared eye to eye with the white haired male, his violet optics staring straight back into russet ones

"Because..." Bakura started as he turned to face the television, "I think I like him, but every time I look at him I see red. He pisses me off"

"How the hell does he piss you off?"

"He is way to bloody polite, he is a little wanker and doesn't bite back" Bakura stated with a shrug

"Why don't you ask him to come watch some films later"

"He won't he stays in his room"

"Just ask Bakura, you may find that he wants to be asked if he wants to do anything" Mariku stated as if he was a professional, "How do you think I got Marik to stop running from me?" Bakura just shrugged it off and sighed. Putting his beer down he glanced at the clock as he heard the bathroom door close

"Fine I'll bloody ask, but you are the one wanting to know" Bakura said coldly as he stood up and sauntered towards the stairs, pausing momentarily before starting up the stairs and making his way along the landing towards the bathroom door. Ryou had just gotten into the shower when he heard the bathroom door unlocking from the outside, gulping deep and dryly while holding his breath he listened as the door opened then closed again. Not hearing anyone say anything Ryou tentatively reached forward to grab his bottle of shampoo when he heard the seat of the toilet being put down, his breath hitching instantly in his throat as he listened carefully, "Ryou?" Bakuras cold and dark voice spoke finally, Ryou stared towards the frosted glass door of the shower as he stepped back against the wall

"Y-Yes Bakura-Sama?"

"Mariku wants to know if you would come watch films after your shower"

"Er...I have homework to do" Ryou replied weakly as he kept his eyes fixated on the shadowed figure on the other side of the window

"That's what I said, but he wants you to come watch films with us" Bakura stated with a low hiss as he clenched his fist

"M-Maybe after I finish my home work" Ryou whispered as he watched the shadowed figure stand up and seemingly pull off its shirt, "B-Bakura-Sama?"

"What?"

"W-What are you doing?" Ryou asked weakly as he heard the sound of the others belt buckle hit the floor, inhaling sharply Ryou pushed himself further against the cold wall as the hot water splashed down over his face and body as the door to the showering compartment opened slightly, gasping Ryou turned his back to the opening door as he heard it closed at the same time as he heard a deep inhale of breath

"Taking a shower"

"C-couldn't you wait till I h-had mine?" Ryou asked as he felt Bakuras body heat radiate of him

"Nope so just shut the fuck up" Bakura hissed as he leaned forward and tugged the bottle of shampoo out of the boys hands and squirted a reasonable amount of the coconut scented liquid into his hand, though eyes trailing over Ryous back as he placed the bottle back up on the shelf and tugged on Ryous long hair as he lathered up the shampoo into the boys hair

"W-What are you doing?" Ryou asked, fear lacing his words

"You are taking too long" Bakura hissed back, and continued to lather up the boys' hair up as the water sprayed down over both their naked bodies. Ryou gasped lowly as he let his head fall backwards to allow the taller male to wash his hair, with eyes closed Ryou bit his bottom lip as he felt cooling hands run down his sides. Eyes shooting open Ryou turned to stare at Bakura who only smirked lightly showing the other his soap sudded hands, Ryou blinked rapidly as Bakura started to wash his own body as Ryou turned his back once again and reached for the soap himself, only to have his slender wrist grabbed and yanked and his back forced into the wall, "Don't think you will get away with today, even if Mariku is staying the night" Bakura hissed as his right hand fisted a handful of Ryous hair and tugged it back harshly, "Understand?"

"Y-yes Bakura-Sama" Ryou whispered as Bakura released the boys hair. After rinsing off his body he got out of the shower and got himself dried up and left the bathroom leaving Ryou alone. Sighing and trembling Ryou finished getting washed up and got out of the shower. Drying himself off Ryou wrapped a clean dry towel around his waist and dashed quickly to his bedroom and closed the door behind him, sometimes he had wished he could lock himself in his room just to get away from Bakura. But he knew that Bakura would only kick his door in and the beatings would be a thousand times worse.

While sitting in his room Ryou continued to write more of his homework, he still had several pages to write when the sound of heavy foot-steps echoed along the hallway. With his short breath hitching in his throat he glanced at the door when a seemingly gentle knock came, releasing his held breath Ryou shakingly got to his feet and slowly etched closer to his door

"W-Who is it?" Ryou asked, his voice croaking slightly in fear

"It only me Ryou, Open up" The deep slightly accented voice of Mariku came, sighing in relief Ryou opened the door slowly and glanced out into the hallway to come face to face with a broad bare sun kissed Egyptian flesh. Gulping lightly Ryou looked up into Violet optics with his own milk chocolate brown eyes

"W-what did you want M-Mariku?" Ryou asked weakly as he stared up at the Egyptian male

"Want to come watch some films? Would be nice to have you with us, Bakura can be such a bore sometimes"

"I-I have my Homework to finish, I told Bakura that" Ryou whispered as he turned to glance at his desk as he felt Marikus body heat as he glanced up to see Mariku leaning forward and staring into his room

"Just do it later, at least watch one film with us"

"B-But I real-" Ryou started and was soon cut off as he was picked up and thrown over Marikus shoulder, "M-Mariku put me down!" Ryou shouted as he thrashed about trying to get the tall Egyptian to put him down

"Nope" Mariku said as he turned on his heel and sauntered back down the hallway and headed down the stairs, Bakura was just entering the living room with two beers in his hands as he saw Mariku walking down the stairs with a thrashing Ryou in his hands. Pausing in his movements Bakura held up his hand and placed his finger to his lips as Mariku smirked, Bakura sauntered slowly over to the small coffee table and placed the bottles down as he smirked up at Mariku and walked over to the still thrashing smaller white head boy. Licking his lips slyly he raised his hand slightly and slapped Ryous behind making the boy yelp loudly

"What the bloody hell!?" Ryou hissed as he was placed onto the couch beside Bakura who just smirked and leaned forward after sitting down and grabbed for his bottle beer, Mariku then took his own seat the other side of Ryou as Bakura brought his bottle to his lips and glanced at Ryou and gulped down a deep mouthful of the beer. Ryou sighed deeply as he brought his knees up to his chest wrapping his slender arms around his legs, letting a low and weak sigh escape his lips as he rested his head on the top of his knees while his eyes looked towards the bright colours upon the television. Mariku glanced down at Ryou briefly noticing that the boy seemed to be getting jumpy from the film they were watching, glancing over towards Bakura he caught the more sinister white haired males attention as he nodded. Mariku then stood up and walked over towards the kitchen to grab another couple of beers as he glanced over his shoulder at the two white haired males. Bakura sighed lowly as he raised his right hand and brought it down upon Ryous shoulder making the boy jump practically out of his skin, "What the bloody hell Bakura!?" Ryou hissed as he stared and glared at the taller male sitting beside

"What the fuck's your problem?" Bakura hissed back as he back handed the boy hard across the face, Gasping Ryou raised his hand to his cheek where he had just been slapped and glanced at Mariku who looked absolutely shocked

"W-why'd...you s-slap me f-for?" Ryou asked with tears forming in his eyes

"Because you're such an ungrateful bitch! I only tried seeing if you were okay!" Bakura hissed as he glared at his Hikari

"Y-you made me jump!" Ryou shouted back as he stood up and was just about to run towards the stairs and head back up to his room as his wrist was grabbed harshly

"Where the fuck are you going?" Bakura asked darkly as he pulled Ryou back forcing the boy into his lap

"Up to my room! Now get off me!" Ryou shouted as he squirmed and thrashed around in Bakuras lap trying to make the male release him

"Like Hell I am releasing you Ryou, Squirm all you bloody want I aint letting go"

"Just let me go!" Ryou shouted as he thrashed around much more, though with his thrashing around he threw his head back and made it collide with Bakuras face. Feeling Bakura release his wrist Ryou jumped to his feet and ran up the stairs, along the hallway, and into his room as he slammed the door shut making it vibrate throughout the whole apartment.

Sitting against the bedroom door Ryou sighed deeply as he looked around his bedroom, he spotted his alarm clock blinking at him as he sighed. The time read that it was almost mid-night, groaning lowly Ryou dragged himself off the floor and walked slowly over to his bed as he remembered what had happened just moments before hand, he had been pulled into his Yamis lap and held down as he thrashed about. He then stared wide eyed at the door as he remembered head-butting his Yami in the face. Gulping loudly Ryou panicked instantly as he got under the covers of his quilt trembling about the punishment he would now receive from even making a violent form of contact towards the older and sinister white haired male. Thinking it wise to make a hasty apology Ryou opened up his end of the mind-link as he whispered weakly and lowly

'_I-I'm Sorry Ba-Bakura-Sama...I...I didn't m-mean to head-butt you'_ Ryou waited for his reply after sending his apology as he felt Bakura getting irritated and seemingly pissed off, gulping to himself Ryou sighed deeply

'_You'll get what's fucking coming to you Yadonushi, trust me'_ Bakura hissed his reply as suddenly everything went quiet. Staring wide eyed at the wall Ryou sighed as several tears trickled down his cheeks, closing his eyes Ryou let a final sigh escape his lips as he soon found himself drifting off into the land of dreams.

As the night went on slowly Ryou started to stir to the sound of something clicking together above his head, eyes snapping open Ryou started to panic as he couldn't quite seem to focus his vision as he felt something cold trail down his chest. Gulping in fear as to being topless Ryou started to thrash around, finding he couldn't move his arms he looked up and gasped as he saw what looked like the Sennen ring hanging around his wrists

"W-Who's there?" Ryou asked with fear lacing his words

"Shut the fuck up!" A cold and dark voice replied as Ryou stilled glancing around as a the cold touch of something being pressed against his flesh made him scream out loudly in pain as warm liquid started to flow down his torso from just below his left nipple, "I told you to shut the fuck up! Or I'll cut your fucking tongue out!" Hissed that same dark voice as Ryou froze and bit down on his lip as he finally recognised the voice to belong to his Yami

"P-Please...Ba-Bakura-Sama let me go" Ryou whispered shakily as tears fell down his cheeks

"I warned you that you would get what was coming" Bakura hissed as he brought his left hand up and backhanded the boy again leaving a deep red hand print on the boys cheek, making the smaller male gasp in fear as he glanced up into cold russet eyes. Bakura just smirked as he continued to leave several cuts across the boys chest, some deep and some just breaking the softness of the boys flesh as he leaned down and licked up the side of the boys neck, stilling and gulping Ryou held his breath as he felt the moist trail from Bakuras tongue trail up to his left earlobe that suddenly was engulfed into the older white haired males mouth as his breath danced over Ryous neck

"P-please...Ba-Bakura-Ahh!" Ryou screamed out as he felt a sharp stab into his side as Bakura growled darkly

"I told you to shut the fuck up" His dark voice growled into Ryous ear as suddenly Ryou felt the others lips crush against his own, staring wide eyed at the others face, noticing his eyes were closed made Ryou groan lowly. Parting his lips slightly by way of a gasp Bakura darted his tongue into Ryous mouth, gasping out Ryou tried to fight against his Yami though failing when he felt the sharp cold steel of the blade move up to his arms and start cutting several times into his forearms. The crimson warm fluid trickling down Ryous arms as he groaned again, a faint crimson colour staining his cheeks as he gave into fighting and just let Bakura do as he pleased though he still fought back, allowing his own shy tongue to press against Bakuras and forced himself to kiss his Yami back making Bakura groan and break the kiss. Ryou snapped his eyes open as he stared up into cold russet eyes, not being able to read the look he was receiving as he felt Bakura slash the blade of his knife over Ryous face and marking his left cheek before having his wrists untied. Though not expecting what happened next, Ryou gasped as he was pulled from his bed by his long hair and practically thrown across the room as Bakura growled darkly, "What the fuck was that!?"

"W-What was w-what?" Ryou asked as tears started falling down his cheeks, stinging and making Ryou gasp in pain as the saltiness of his tears mixed with the open cut on his cheek

"Kissing me back! What are you? A bloody masochist!?" Bakura hissed at Ryou as he walked over to him and made a swift kick to the boys' ribs making the boy yelp loudly and clutch at his sides, "Get the fuck up!" Bakura hissed as he grabbed the boys hair and yanked him to his feet

"B-Bakura-Sama I...I'm sorry please..."

"Shut up!" Bakura shouted as he threw Ryou towards the open door making Ryou fall face first into the floor, yelping and crying out Bakura growled darkly and kicked Ryou several more times before hissing, "Get the fuck up you worthless piece of shit!" Stumbling to his feet Ryou hissed in pain as he tried to steady himself against the door frame as he was forced into the bathroom where he was thrown into the basin of the sink and smacked his head hard against the porcelain bowl, "Get cleaned up and fuck off back to bed you vile little shit!" Bakura hissed and left the bleeding and battered boy alone in the bathroom.

Holding both his left side and his head Ryou hissed in pain as he dragged himself to stand back up as he glanced into the mirror, he had blood trickling down his cheek and over his chest, staring at the new slashes and cuts Ryou sighed as he counted the new wounds. 15 in total covered his chest, 6 covered both his left and right forearms and one small slash to his cheek. Biting his lip as tears fell down from his eyes Ryou rummaged through the cupboard for the anti-septic wipes and the bandages and painkillers, finding them all he sat down on the edge of the bath and started cleaning up his blooded torso. Once cleaned up Ryou quickly and elegantly started placing gores and bandages around his torso and wrists, once down Ryou looked up into the mirror and reached for the small blue plastic cup and got a small amount of water to take two of the painkillers. Once down Ryou groaned to himself as he stumbled weakly back into his bedroom, glancing at the alarm clock he sighed, it was 3:39am. Feeling his eyes sting again as more tears started falling down his cheeks Ryou climbed into bed as he touched his lips, a faint pink touched his cheeks as he remembered Bakuras lips against his own. Closing his eyes slowly Ryou sighed with a low groan and fell back into the world of dreams, where he was more happy and where Bakura loved him and didn't beat him.

**Sana-Chan:** *Sighs deeply* Finally got this chapter written  
><strong>Ryou: <strong>S-Sana-Chan? Why re-write it...This is becoming really dark  
><strong>Dark-Angel:<strong> Well at least it has a better plot line, plus more description and an easier way of understanding the story so far  
><strong>Ryou:<strong> *Sighs sadly* I guess you're right *Turns to readers wiping his eyes* Please review...Sana-Chan will work real hard to make her fics better for you all. So Please Review for my sake


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets Hidden

**Disclaimer:**I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes:**This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Ryou:** Sana-chan?  
><strong>Me:<strong> Hai?  
><strong>Ryou:<strong> I know you are re-writing this fic...But what about ME!?  
><strong>Me: <strong>What is wrong Ryou? *stares at Bakura who is standing in the doorway*  
><strong>Bakura:<strong> Ryou wants to know why you would re-write this and make it more, well darker? *Smirks*  
><strong>Me: <strong>Because I noticed my mistakes and fixing them with my new skills, *Pulls Ryou closer and whispers into his ear*  
><strong>Ryou: <strong>*Blushes and runs out room*

As the morning light drifted into Ryous bedroom a low groan escaped parted lips as the young white haired boy slowly sat up and hissed out in pain, opening milk chocolate brown eyes Ryou glanced down at his chest remembering what had happened during the night. A faint pink tinge touched his cheeks until he noticed the crimson liquid seeping into his bed sheet, sighing deeply Ryou got out of bed and pulled the covers of his bed and placed them by the bedroom door as he sauntered weakly into the bathroom. Once standing in front of the mirror Ryou stared at his own reflection as he slowly and carefully removed his Pyjama top to reveal the blood stained bandages covering his torso and wrists, sighing deeply Ryou removed each of the bloodied bandages and gores and cleaned up his freshly given wounds and re-wrapped them. Ryou then left the bathroom after brushing his teeth and returned to his bedroom, glancing at the clock Ryou groaned deeply as he sat on his bed for a moment as he rummaged through the bedside drawer and pulled out a black leather covered book and a pale blue pen. Glancing once again around his room he started writing in the small book

_Thursday 16th June 2012, When I got home from school Mariku was here, he had, had another fight with Marik. This is the 5th one in their 6month relationship. Mariku and Bakura are still best friends so Bakura let him stay the night, I prepared dinner like always and sat and started my homework in the kitchen. After dinner I went for a shower, though Bakura decided to join me because I was taking too long as he said. He even threatened me again! He is always threatening me and hurting me. I was forced to sit and watch films with him and Mariku but it didn't last long, Bakura made me jump and I shouted at him. He then grabbed my wrist and pulled me into his lap trying to force me to stay downstairs, I started thrashing around and ended up head butting him square in the face. When I realised what I had done I tried apologising and he dismissed it and threatened me once again. Then During the night he came into my room and woke me up, he had cuffed my hands to the top of my bed and started cutting me again, He hasn't for a few weeks. I tried screaming but Mariku was staying and Bakura threatened to cut my tongue out if I continued to scream in pain. Then out of nowhere he crushed his lips to mine, so I kissed him back. I couldn't help it though, he may threaten my life and beat me but I still love him and I don't know what to do. He was disgusted that I did that and hurt me more by slashing at my face, and he then kicked me a few times and asked if I was a masochist...Maybe I am. Who knows I then got myself cleaned up and went back to bed_

Ryou then sighed deeply as he closed the leather covered book and placed it back into his drawer, closing it slowly Ryou bit his lip as he looked at the time, 7:13am. Groaning lowly Ryou stood up and got himself dressed, grabbing his homework he shoved it into his school bag and grabbed the bloodied sheet and shoved it into a black bin liner along with his pale blue Pyjamas.

Walking along the hallway Ryou sighed to himself as he noticed Bakuras bedroom door was open wide, glancing into his Yamis room Ryou noticed that Bakura was sprawled out on his back with the sheet just barely covering his waist. Gulping lowly Ryou placed the bin liner in his hands down as he stepped slowly and shakily towards his Yamis bedroom door and leaned against the door frame as he watched his Yami sleeping, Glancing at the alarm clock he could see Ryou stepped more tentatively into the older males bedroom and slowly etched closer to Bakuras bed. Standing over the bed Ryou gulped lightly as he shakily raised a hand and moved it forward as he stroked the side of Bakuras face brushing a few strands of his hair out of his eyes, blushing lightly Ryou felt himself throbbing within his school trousers making him gulp nervously as he slowly pulled his hand away from Bakuras face. Holding his breath Ryou slowly slipped his right hand into his trousers to stroke his fingers over the throbbing that ached between his legs as he once again ran his fingers of his free hand over Bakuras chest, feeling out each of the muscles while stroking himself slowly while licking his lips lightly as his breathing started to accelerate. Hearing a low groan escaping Bakuras slightly parted lips Ryou froze as he watched his Yami sleeping still, moving his hand father down the older males chest Ryous fingers dipped slightly at Bakuras navel. Biting his bottom lip Ryou etched his fingers further down Bakuras Abdomen, stroking is pale happy trail as the tips of his fingers felt the seemingly soft touching pubic hair that adorned Bakuras pelvis. Blushing a darker shade of red and stilling his hand as Bakura groaned and shifted one of his own hands to rest over his own member, Ryou paled slightly as he pulled his hand away as he felt himself near his end as a low growled out moan escaped Bakuras parted lips. With eyes widening Ryou pulled his right hand from his trousers and swiftly with elegant steps dashed quietly from Bakuras room. Grabbing the black liner on his way Ryou dashed down the stairs and stilled when he saw Mariku glancing up at him from the couch, crimson cheeks and his breathing accelerated slightly Ryou bit his lip and walked straight into the kitchen and put the black liner out with the rest of the rubbish and returned to the kitchen to see Mariku walking into the room stretching

"G-Good morning Mariku" Ryou said weakly as he walked to the fridge and took out the items he needed for preparing breakfast

"Morning Ryou, Sleep well?"

"I did, what about you Mariku?" Ryou asked as he turned the top of the oven on and started cooking up the sausages and bacon

"I slept great thanks, what's for breakfast?" Mariku asked with a yawn as Ryou smiled one of his well known fake smiles

"Bacon, sausages, eggs and toast with condiments of your own choosing and a drink" Ryou replied as he walked over to the fridge and pulled out a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice and placed it on the centre of the table

"Then I'll have a glass of milk please Ryou" Mariku said softly as he watched Ryou, Ryou nodded and started preparing two cups, one of Black coffee and one of Tea he then pulled out a half pint glass and filled it with fresh cold milk and placed it beside Mariku while he checked on breakfast. While turning the sausages and Bacon he heard a deep groan as a chair was pulled out from the dining table, glancing over his shoulder he saw Bakura sitting down with just a pair of trousers on. Feeling his cheeks heating up he gulped as he felt that familiar twitch and throbbing between his thighs as he started breathing heavily

'_What the fucks with you this morning?'_ Bakuras cold dark voice hissed through the mind link making Ryou still instantly as he glanced over his shoulder just as the kettle finished boiling

'_N-nothing B-Bakura-Sama' _Ryou replied as he flashed a fake smile, "G-Good m-morning B-Bakura-Sama"

"Hmph Nothing good about it" Bakura groaned as he yawned and glanced at Mariku, "You still here?" Bakura groaned out as Mariku smiled and nodded. Ryou sighed inwardly as he finished making his and Bakuras hot drinks as he picked up Bakuras drink and slowly walked over to the table and placed in down in front of Bakura who ignored his presence, biting his lip Ryou glanced at Mariku

"W-would you like another D-drink Mariku?"

"Please Ryou, Could I have a coffee with 2 sugars and small drop of milk" Mariku said softly as ryou nodded and returned to the kitchen as he piled bacon and sausages onto a big plate and started cooking some eggs as he placed four slices of bread into the toaster, then turning on his heel Ryou made Mariku a cup of coffee while glancing at the time and sighing

"So Bakura sleep well?" Marikus voice sounded as Ryou glanced towards the table and then turning it away instantly

"Yeah, I guess" Bakura stated as he sipped on his coffee eyeing Ryou, figuring the boy wasn't listening Bakura leaned closer to Mariku, "Ryou was in my room this morning, He never comes into my room I could hear his breathing" Bakura whispered lowly as Mariku suddenly chocked on the last mouthful of his milk

"You're joking! Seriously?"

"Keep your fucking noise down! It too early for shouting" Bakura groaned rubbing his temples, "But yes I am serious, in MY room"

"Why would he do that if you tell him not to?" Mariku asked in a hushed whisper as he glanced at Ryou noticing the boy pouring hot water into a cup

"I have no bloody Idea, he even trailed his fingers over my chest that's how I know" Bakura said as Ryou walked over and placed Marikus coffee in front of him, just as he turned Bakura groaned lowly, "Ryou where you in my room this morning?"

"W-Wha!? No!" Ryou said in a low hiss as he tensed and paled

"Okay" Bakura simply replied looking at Mariku and sat back letting Ryou get back to finishing his morning chore. Several moments later two plates were placed in front of Bakura and Mariku full of breakfast while Ryou returning to cleaning the kitchen as he placed a slice of buttered toast into his mouth eating slowly while cleaning up the sides, "You're going to be late for school again if you continue hanging around so fuck off" Bakura hissed coldly as Ryou stilled and bit his lip, putting the remaining of the cleaned dishes away Ryou placed his cup in the sink and walked out of the kitchen to grab his bag. Sighing inwardly Ryou walked out into the hallway and put his shoes on as he heard someone walking up behind him, stilling only slightly Ryou stood up and grabbed for his keys as he saw Bakura walking towards him. Ryou paled as he turned to leave, though before he got the chance his left wrist was grabbed and he was slung into the wall by the front door as Bakura crushed his lips against Ryous. Blinking rapidly Ryou stilled letting Bakura kiss him, remembering Bakuras reaction from the night before of him kissing back he decided against it. Bakura broke away from Ryou and stared down at him as a low growl escaped his throat; he then released the boys' wrist and watched as Ryou ran out of the door with a faint crimson tint touching his pale cheeks.

-Time Jump-

At lunch during school Ryou, Yugi and Joey were sat eating lunch when Joey, a blonde haired brown eyed boy noticed bandaging around Ryous right wrist

"Hey Bakura what happened to ya wrist?"

"Huh!? Oh this?" Ryou asked showing his wrist after noticing the bandaging was showing, Joey and Yugi both nodded as Ryou went on to explain that he had burnt himself while trying to get the casserole dish out of the oven, Yugi sighed and Joey rolled his eyes telling him to be more careful

"Hey Bakura-kun did you still want to come play games at mine after school?" Yugi asked in his normal child-like voice

"W-well I wish thinking of going shopping, I need to go pick something up" Ryou said looking away with a faint blush touching his cheeks, as the end of lunch bell rang and Joey walked off to class. He didn't have the same class as Ryou and Yugi, so this gave the two Hikaris a chance to talk

"What did you need to get Bakura-kun?" Yugi asked as the two boys walked into their class and took their seats at the back of the class

"W-well...erm..."

"Is it a toy of sorts?" Yugi asked tilting his head as Ryou blushed crimson and nodded his head weakly, Yugi just smiled and placed his hand on Ryous shoulder, "I can go with you, I need to go to the leather shop to pick up a new pair of trousers for Atem"

"H-How come Yugi-Kun?"

"I well shrank a pair of his trousers" Yugi said giggling lightly as Ryou to chuckled lightly. As the day came to an end Yugi and Ryou walked down to their lockers to collect their bags, once retrieving everything they needed the two teens left the school grounds and walked into town. On their way the two teens spoke about their plans for the week end, Ryou just sighed and explained he would most likely finish up his English assignment. Yugi nodded with a sigh as he agreed, stating he would be doing that as well as helping his grand-father around the shop and trying to get some time with his boyfriend Atem. Ryou sighed inwardly as he thought of the possible reasons he was single, Marik was dating his Yami Mariku and they had been together for 6 months, 6 months after the ceremonial duel. Yugi was dating the once Nameless Pharaoh Atem, also his Yami and had been for 10 months. Joey and Seto had finally worked through their differences and had been dating 7months. Even the schools Whore Tea was dating someone, groaning inwardly Ryou didn't even notice that the boys had stopped outside a shop that had its windows boarded up. Yugi smiled up at his blushing friend and pulled him into the boarded up shop with a smile, gulping loudly Ryou staggered into the shop to hear Yugi being welcomed. Looking around Ryou noticed Yugi was walking towards the back of the store with a bounce in his step, sighing he followed his friend slowly while looking around with panic lacing his eyes

"Yugi-kun what is this place?"

"Oh this is a sex shop for beginners" Yugi said softly leading his friend over to the back wall that was filled with a verity of different toys and other items which only made the young British teen blush

"H-How do you k-know about this place?"

"Oh Atem showed me"

"R-Really?" Ryou asked blushing more profusely as Yugi went on to explain. The two teens spent an hour in this shop looking around until Ryou pointed out a sex toy that took his fancy, Yugi looked towards the one Ryou had been eyeing and smiled explaining that he would need the next size down if he had never done anything like before which only made Ryou blush a deep dark crimson.

After paying for his new acquired and embarrassing toy Ryou followed Yugi out of the shop and turned to head towards the mall, Ryou had hidden the item he had just brought in his school bag to keep it out of sight. As the two teens entered the mall Ryou had noticed he hadn't heard a peep from his own violent Yami, this worried him a little so he shrugged it off as he entered the leather shop with Yugi and looked around while Yugi went and picked out the leather trousers he needed to replace the ones of Atems that he had shrunk in the wash. Groaning inwardly Ryou picked out a pair of trousers he noticed he would think Bakura would look nice in, smiling to himself he looked them over and went over to the counter and paid for them. Turning to see Yugi smiling the two boys exited the shop and was heading towards the food court when suddenly it happened

'_Where the fuck are you!? And why isn't my dinner ready you little shit!?'_ Ryou paled instantly to the harshness of his Yamis growling through their mind-link, Yugi noticing Ryous sudden stillness tilted his head

'_I...I'm at the mall with Yugi-Kun'_

'_Get your fucking sissy ass home Ryou! I want my fucking dinner!"_ Bakura hissed darkly as Ryou sighed

"Y-Yugi-kun I should get home, I have to get dinner ready"

"Yeah okay Bakura-kun I totally forgot about that" Yugi said with sad eyes as he looked up at his friend, Ryou then gave his apologies and ran off towards his apartment.

Turning the corner Ryou stopped instantly seeing his Yami standing in the door way with his arms across his chest and looking his direction, sighing Ryou walked as quickly as he could towards the front door only to be grabbed harshly by the wrist and slammed into the wall by Bakura. Yelping loudly Ryou stared up into cold russet eyes as the front door slammed shut, making the younger of the two jump as he gulped

"You're late Yadonushi!" Bakura hissed at Ryou who dropped the bag that he had held so tightly in his hand

"I...I'm sorry B-Bakura-Sama" Ryou whimpered lowly as Bakura gripped his hair and tugged it back harshly growling coldly

"You know the rules, now get in the fucking kitchen and make my dinner!" Bakura growled darkly and forced Ryou forward making the boy trip over his feet and fall face first into the floor. Grinning darkly Bakura noticed the black bag Ryou had dropped as he watched the smaller teen scramble to his feet and run down the hallway and stumble into the kitchen. Looking the bag over Bakura leaned forward and grabbed the bag as he looked inside, staring wide eyed at what was inside Bakura dipped his hand in and pulled out the leather trousers. Staring at the design of flames etching up the calves Bakura gulped and checked the size when his eyes fell upon the receipt that was laying on the floor, leaning down Bakura picked up the receipt and wide eyed at the price, $86 for a pair of leather trousers that were two sizes too big for Ryou himself. Pausing Bakura stared at the size as realisation hit him hard. Putting the trousers back into the bag Bakura sauntered into the Living area to see Ryou busying himself with preparing dinner, groaning to himself Bakura tossed the bag onto the kitchen side with a dark snarl as he grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked over to the couch and sat down watching the television while his eyes looked over at Ryou briefly. Ryou doing what he did best prepared and cooked dinner, glancing once towards the living area Ryou saw the black bag on the table and he paled lightly as he left the dinner to cook slowly as he grabbed the bag and walked towards the stairs as he froze and looked over his shoulder

"I...I'm going to c-change Bakura-Sama"

"Whatever, just get out of my fucking sight" Bakura hissed as Ryou gulped and dashed up the stairs quickly and ran into his room. Once there Ryou through the bag down on his bed along with his school bag and went to his wardrobe and pulled out a pair of jeans and a baggie tee-shirt. Ryou then sauntered into the bathroom and cleaned up his wounds before returning to his bedroom and got changed, Ryou then went back stairs to see Bakura still sitting on the couch drinking a beer watching the television. Sighing Ryou went back to the kitchen and checked on the slowly cooking dinner that was practically done, pulling out a plate from the cupboard Ryou started dishing up Bakuras dinner while glancing into the living area to see Bakura taking no notice of him. Sighing once more Ryou placed the plate on the table and went over to the fridge and collected a cold bottle of beer, opened it and placed it beside the others meal. Ryou then slowly walked into the living area with his fingers laced together in front of him as he spoke weakly

"D-Dinners Ready B-Bakura-Sama" With his weak voice spoken Bakura grunted and stood up as he brushed past Ryou and walked into the kitchen and took his seat, Ryou then headed towards the stairs to return to his room when

"Oi shit head! Get your arse in here!" Bakura hissed cruelly at his Hikari as Ryou turned on his heel and walked slowly into the kitchen

"Y-Yes Bakura-Sama?"

"Why aint you eating!?"

"I...I'm not hungry t-today B-Bakura-Sama" Ryou whispered as Bakura just grunted, Ryou then turned around and left the kitchen again and went up to his room. Once he knew it was safe to Ryou closed his bedroom door and walked over to his bed and sat down as he gazed at the bag containing his gift for Bakura, sighing he picked the bag up and placed it under his bed. Laying back briefly Ryou looked up at the ceiling and bit his lip as he reached over for his school bag and pulled it closer as he took out the toy he had brought from the shop, looking it over Ryou blushed as he fished out the small bottle he was told to buy to go with the new toy. Placing both onto his bed Ryou slipped his bag onto the floor and started to slowly undo his jeans and push them down his thighs till they puddled around his feet, stepping out of them Ryou sat back on his bed with his legs crossed as he looked over the small bottle that read 'Lubricant' on the front in bright blue letters, blushing a deep crimson Ryou shifted slightly and sat on his knees as he removed the packaging from his new toy and looked it over, he remembered Yugi explaining to him how to use the gel like substance and the beginners' toy. Thinking of actually testing it while Bakura would be down stairs Ryou slowly pushed his boxers down and blushed faintly as he reached his hand tentatively towards the small bottle, grabbing it Ryou opened it and poured some into his hand as he placed the bottle on the side he slowly coated the cooling gel over his new toy and his right hand. Laying back on his bed Ryou slowly stroked his member with his gel covered hand as he slowly slipped his fingers further down and pressed his index finger against his tight untouched entrance and slowly pushed it in, wincing at the slight discomfort Ryou shifted his hips slightly as he slipped his middle finger into himself and bit down on his lip groaning lowly in slightly discomfort. Scissoring his own fingers slightly Ryou groaned lightly as he slipped his fingers from his tight hole and pressed the new beginners anal toy to his entrance and slipped it slowly into himself, groaning lowly while biting his lip Ryou slowly started thrusting the toy into himself as he bit his lip slightly harder to prevent the low moan that rose to his throat as he heard the sound of feet stamping along the hallway, paling and stilling he listened intently as he heard the bathroom door close and the shower being turned on. Releasing the breath he hadn't realised he was holding as he continued to experiment and play with himself as low moans escaped his lips, at the same time as his flaccid member throbbed to life making Ryou arching his back as he groaned lowly thrusting the toy deeper into himself as he cried out louder than expected. Blushing he took a hold of his own throbbing member and started stroking himself as another moan escaped his throat along with his Yamis name. Turning crimson Ryou continued to bring himself to his limit as he closed his eyes tightly, tilted his head back as he cried out in pleasure calling his Yamis name as he did. Feeling tiered and slightly sated Ryou glanced at the alarm clock on his side as he sighed deeply, Ryou then slowly pulled his little toy from his tightening entrance and blushed as he reached for the cleaning wipes that came with his toy and cleaned himself up along with the toy. Deciding to hide the toy and the lubricant under his bed Ryou quickly put the things away as he grabbed for the bag containing the tight leather trousers and looked at them again, smiling seemingly to himself Ryou removed the price tag and took out the receipt and walked towards his bedroom door after getting re-dressed. Opening the door slightly Ryou noticed that the bathroom door was still closed, sighing in relief Ryou quickly and quietly dashed down to Bakuras room and noticed the door was closed. Sighing in defeat Ryou placed the bag on the door handle and turned around and dashed back to his room and closed the door as he slide down the door with his head rested against the door. Not knowing how long he had been sat there when the bathroom door opened, hearing the sound of wet feet slapping against the lino flooring Ryous breath hitched in his throat as he listened weakly.

"What the-" Bakuras voice spoke as he stood in front of his bedroom door with nothing but a towel around his waist, staring at the bag Bakura reached for it and went into his room and sat on the bed as he looked into the bag seeing the Leather trousers as he smiled seemingly softly as he pulled the trousers out of the bag. Bakura then stood up and dried himself off as he gazed down at the trousers and decided to put them on, pulling them over his arse Bakura smirked, they were the perfect fit. Doing up the fly and button Bakura sauntered over to his wardrobe and checked the leather trousers out in the mirror as he smirked at his reflection, then grabbing for one of his many tight fitting black and red slashed tops he pulled it over his head as he looked at his reflection again before leaving his room. Glancing down at Ryous bedroom door he noticed the boys door was open so he turned on his heel and walked downstairs into the living area to see Ryou curled up with his knees pulled into his chest watching a film. The film had just started the name of the film? Cannibal Holocaust, a film Bakura knew Ryou didn't like, but he himself loved it. Rolling his eyes Bakura headed over to the couch just as the phone rang, groaning Bakura turned and answered the phone, "Bakura Residence, Bakura Speaking"

"Hey Fluffy"

"What do you want Mariku?" Bakura groaned as he watched Ryous who kept his eyes on the television

"Just wanted a chat"

"Then talk, I was about to watch a film"

"Well I made up with Marik, seemed he wasn't too angry about the incident"

"Well that's nice to fucking know" Bakura hissed coldly as he leaned against the wall and sighed, "Listen Mariku Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"What does it mean when you are brought something?" Bakura asked lowly so that Ryou couldn't hear him

"Oh? Depends who brought you it"

"Well Ryou came home late again, but when he got in he had brought something from my favourite leather store. When I got out of the shower the bag was on my door handle" Bakura explained keeping his eyes on the smaller teen and watched his still form

"So Ryou brought you something sexy, must love you then"

"Yeah right! How do I find out?" Bakura added quickly as he leaned his head against the wall listening to Marikus Reply as Ryou suddenly stood up and clenched his stomach and placed a hand over his mouth as he ran up the stairs, groaning Bakura sat on the edge of the side as he continued to talk with his best friend. When he suddenly heard Ryou throwing up, "Look Mariku I'm a call you back I got to go" With that and not waiting for a reply Bakura put the receiver down and ran up the stairs as he heard Ryou crying. Sitting on his knees leaning over the porcelain bowl of the toilet Ryou was dry reaching while clenching his stomach, Bakura staring at him slightly wide eyed as he walked over to Ryou who flinched as soon as he got closer. Sighing he knelt beside Ryou and held his hair back as he started rubbing the boys back, "This is why you should fucking eat"

"I...W-wasn't hungry" Ryou replied as he sat back and wiped his mouth, then tentatively he reached forward as his slender fingers wrapped around the flush and he flushed the toilet. Then trying to Stand Ryou stumbled into the sink where he stared at his slightly more paler face, sighing Ryou reached for his tooth brush and mouth wash along with the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth out after brushing his teeth. Noticing from the corner of his eye he saw the black tight leather trousers he had brought, Bakura was wearing them, they fitted snugly and tightly around his hips as Ryou blushed a faint pink as he stared back at his reflection. After rinsing his mouth Ryou turned to leave the bathroom but suddenly missed his step as he fell forward, expecting to hit the floor Ryou raised his hands for the impact, when it never came Ryou fluttered his eyes open to see Bakura had caught him

"Be more careful you Baka" Bakura hissed as he picked Ryou up bridal style and carried the weakening boy into his room, placing Ryou down on his bed Bakura noticed the boy was trembling as he sighed, "Want anything to drink?"

"N-No thank you B-Bakura-Sama" Ryou whispered as Bakura stood up and was about to leave when he felt a small hand grip his wrist, turning to look down at the small hand he Realised Ryou had gripped his wrist

"What?"

"P-please stay w-with me...B-Bakura-Sama" Ryou whispered weakly as Bakura groaned and sighed as he sat down on Ryous bed and sat back looking down at Ryou, as he realised the boy had already fallen asleep while his arm was wrapped around his waist. Groaning Bakura sat back for a while and just stared up at the ceiling when he felt Ryou lessen his grip, smirking Bakura moved Ryou over and got his bed and left the room as he walked along the hallway and went down stairs. Standing in the middle of the living area Bakura sighed as he looked at the time, turning everything off Bakura turned and went back up stairs as he walked slowly towards Ryous bedroom door and looked in. Seeing Ryou curled up and asleep he sighed and leaned against the door frame watching the boy for a moment till he heard Ryou start coughing a little more, turning to look at Ryou he noticed the boy had started trembling more and was sweating profusely. Running his hands through his hair Bakura walked into the bathroom and grabbed one of the small face cloths and soaked it in cold water, wringing it out Bakura walked back into Ryous room and gently placed it over the boys forehead and pulled the covers over him. He then left Ryous room and went into his own room and laid back on his own bed as he stared up at the ceiling

"Why are you fucking with my head?" Bakura said aloud as he rested his arms behind his head and sighed, "You drive me up the fucking wall, how the hell am I suppose to know what you are thinking?" Bakura questioned himself as he closed his eyes and let out a low sigh.


	4. Ch 3: Getting Closer - Hidden Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes: **This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Ryou:***Blushing Profusely* SANA-CHAN!  
><strong>Me:<strong>Yes Ryou?  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>Why would you say I do that!? Sneaking into Bakuras Room?  
><strong>Me:<strong>Because it funny and hot, Deal with it sweetie Anyway get on with your job Muse  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>*Sighs and turns to readers* Please enjoy the hidden chapter now known as chapter three

Morning came around to early, jolting out of bed and dashing quickly into the bathroom right across the hall Ryou leant over the porcelain bowl of the toilet and threw up once again. Tears filling his eyes as he clenched his stomach while trying to pull his hair out of his way as he gagged on air and started dry reaching, hearing footsteps walking towards the bathroom Ryou stilled and paled as he felt his head banging and his throat burned

"Ryou where the fuck are you!? I want my damned breakfast!" came the cold dark voice of Bakura, though upon hearing the word 'Breakfast' Ryou leant back over the porcelain bowl and started throwing up again. Hearing the sound of the younger teen gagging and choking Bakura looked into the bathroom to see Ryou once again leaning over the toilet throwing up, groaning lowly he walked over to Ryou and pulled his hair back as he started rubbing the boys back. Ryou shivered and trembled as he started once again dry reaching as the tears streamed down his cheeks, hearing a deep sigh he was suddenly pulled of the floor and pulled into the masculine chest of his Yami bridal style and carried back to his room. Tears still falling down Ryous cheeks Bakura sighed as he again walked into Ryous bedroom and placed the boy down on the bed and looked at him, sighing he left the bedroom and returned shortly after with another damp cold cloth and the first aid kit. Setting the first aid kit on the bedside table Bakura sat beside Ryou and placed the cloth over his forehead as he brushed several strands of his long silky hair out of his face, noticing Ryou relaxing slightly to his touch Bakura sighed and looked at Ryous tee-shirt noticing blood seeping through, "Ryou I'm going to take your tee-shirt off, you've bleed through from the bandages" Bakura said as he pulled his pocket knife from his trousers and started cutting at the smaller teens tee-shirt carefully removing it as his eyes fixed on the damage he had caused the smaller male. Sighing again Bakura slowly started removing each of the bandages as cold air brushed over the still slightly open wounds as Ryou flinched and cried out in pain, rolling his eyes Bakura reached for the first aid kit and opened it looking for the anti-septic cleanser

"It's...In t-the c-cupboard...a-above the s-sink...B-Bakura-Sama"

"Why is it in there? No don't answer that" Bakura replied as he stood up and sauntered out of the bedroom and into the bathroom where he opened the bathroom cupboard that was attached to the wall above the sink and retrieved the cleanser and the remaining bandages as he sighed deeply, heading back into Ryous room he watched as the smaller of the two tried to drag himself out of bed wincing in pain as he did so, "Would you just lay the fuck down"

"B-But...I h-have to m-make breakfast...and go t-to school..." Ryou whispered weakly as he fell forward, Bakura groaned dashing forward and grabbing the boy quickly and holding him in place for several seconds before carefully pushing the boy back into bed and laying him down

"No you are staying in fucking bed, Why can't you do as your fucking told?" Bakura hissed as he sat over the boys waist and started cleaning up his blooded torso and then sat holding the boy down as cool air got to the cuts, "Stay put I mean it Yadonushi, if you even think about leaving this spot I will kick the shit out of you" with his words hissed Bakura climbed off the bed and glanced at time before leaving the boys bedroom, he then sauntered along the hallway and ran his fingers through his hair in exasperation as he walked down the stairs and headed to the phone, picking up the receiver he dialled in Ryous schools number and sighed deeply, "Hello I am calling on behalf Ryou Bakura...I'm his brother Touzukou Bakura...Yes I am ringing to let you know he won't be in today...he was up all night puking and is complaining of server stomach cramps...yes I have a doctor coming out to take a look at him...Monday he should be back...yeah thank you...goodbye" Bakura groaned as he put the phone down and stared into the kitchen, he then looked back at the phone and decided to make one more call before returning to Ryou

"Hello Ishtar Residence Marik speaking"

"Marik its Bakura, do me a favour drag that useless boyfriend of yours and your own arse round mine. I'm starving and Ryous in bed ill"

"What happened?" Marik asked suddenly waking up from his sleeping daze

"Not a clue, he threw up last night and done it again this morning, he in bed but he won't let me cook because of what happened last time. Now get over here!"

"Yeah sure give us twenty minutes"

"See you then" Bakura said hanging up as he gathered the only bowl in the kitchen that lived under the sink that was used for when either himself or Ryou got sick. Growling lowly Bakura sauntered back towards the stairs and back up to Ryous bedroom, when he got their Ryou was laying on his back with a hand on his stomach and his free arm covering his eyes. Sighing again Bakura walked over to the boys side and placed the bowl down on the floor as he pulled out the items he needed from the first aid kit and sat across the boys waist again and looked down at him, rolling his eyes he slowly started wrapping the boys wounds again after once again cleaning up any leaking wounds. Feeling his stomach tighten Bakura groaned as Ryou lowered his arm from his eyes and stared up at his Yami

"B-Bakura-Sama?"

"What?"

"T-thank y-you" Ryou whispered weakly as he slowly closed his eyes, Bakura sighed and carefully moved some of the stray strands of the boys hair away from his face as he finished wrapping up the wounds. Then glancing around the room briefly he groaned and pulled off his tee-shirt and carefully pulled Ryou to sit up making the boy yelp and wince in pain as Bakura carefully pulled his top over Ryous head and gently pulled his arms through before laying the weak, trembling and ill boy back down as he heard the front door knocking. Sighing he leaned forward and placed his lips lightly over Ryous and whispered

"Get well soon Yadonushi" With his words whispered he left the bedroom and closed Ryous door as he walked along the hallway and down the stairs running his right hand through his hair as he opened the front door, glaring at the two Egyptians standing there he stepped away from the door letting them in as he sauntered into the living area and slouched down. Marik a young effeminate, sun-kissed fleshed male with shoulder length golden blonde hair and lilac eyes went straight into the kitchen and quickly started preparing breakfast while Mariku sat beside Bakura yawning

"So what happened Bakura?"

"I aint got a fucking clue, he was perfectly fine yesterday till you rang. Then he suddenly ran up stairs and threw up"

"Not good, did he do anything he normally doesn't do?"

"Yeah he didn't eat, he said he wasn't hungry" Bakura said shrugging as Marik came in and smacked him upside the back of his head, "WHAT THE FUCK MARIK!?"

"Are you stupid fluffy? Ryou HAS to eat TWICE a day or he gets seriously ill!" Marik hissed at him as both the Yamis turned to look at him confused, "Don't you know anything? Ryou used to suffer with depression after the ceremonial duel, he was on anti-depressants for 5months because he became so depressed. He was told by doctors he had to eat twice a day otherwise the tablets he took would kill him" Marik explained as Mariku and Bakura stared at him wide eyed

"How do you know this Marik?"

"Because he told me, I am his best friend you know"

"Why the hell didn't I know!?" Bakura hissed as he stood up and stormed off up the stairs growling darkly. Mariku stared at Marik who stared back blinking before shrugging and walking back into the kitchen to finish preparing the two Yamis breakfast and making something extremely light for Ryou. While standing outside Ryous bedroom door Bakura clenched his fist and opened the door slowly to see Ryou laying his back and passed out from exhaustion, sighing and rolling his eyes he walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, glancing at his Hikari once he carefully traced the boys cheek, "Why didn't you tell me Ryou? Why did you keep me in the dark about your depression? Was it my fault you got so depressed? Why won't you talk to me anymore, you use to spend hours just talking to me, then suddenly you stopped talking to me after I hit you. You know that was an accident I didn't mean it...But since then you piss me off you know that?" Bakura hissed as he turned to face Ryou expecting the boy to be looking at him but he wasn't, Ryou was laying perfectly still almost like a doll as he heard someone clearing their throat from the doorway

"Breakfasts on the table Bakura"

"Yeah thanks" Bakura replied as he stood up and retrieved the cloth from Ryous forehead and walked past Mariku and into the bathroom where he soaked the cloth again and wrung it lightly before sauntering back into Ryous bedroom and placed the wet cloth over the boys forehead again and covering him with the quilt.

Downstairs in the kitchen Mariku, Marik and Bakura where eating when a loud thud sounded from the stairs. Bakura looking up instantly pushed his chair back and ran into the living area to see Ryou struggling at the top of the stairs, growling lowly Bakura walked up the stairs and picked Ryou up bridal style and took him back to his bedroom. Placing Ryou back into bed Bakura stared down at him

"Why the fuck are you so disobedient!?"

"I...H-Have to d-do my c-chores" Ryou whispered weakly trying to sit up as he was forced back down by Bakura

"I swear Yadonushi I will beat the living fucking hell out of you!" He hissed darkly in Ryous face as he held Ryou down gripping his shoulders, "Why the fuck didn't I know you were on Anti-de-fucking-pressants!? Why won't you fucking talk to me anymore!?" Bakura growled darkly staring down into Ryous wide teary eyes

"W-what do you b-bloody care! G-get of m-me!" Ryou shouted back as Bakura growled and back handed Ryou hard across the face before standing up and sauntering towards the bedroom

"I would stay in here if I were you, you useless fuck!" Bakura hissed as he walked out of Ryous room and walked along the hallway and went down stairs to see Mariku sitting on the couch while Marik cleaned the kitchen, Bakura then sighed and slouched down on the couch next to Mariku as Mariku glanced at him and reassured him that Ryou would be fine as Bakura glanced at him and nodded with a deep sigh.

Later that day Ryou opened his eyes slowly as he glanced at the alarm clock sitting on his bedside table as he heard footsteps walking towards his bedroom door, Stilling and trying to curl up under his quilt to hide a soft almost gentle knock tapped his bedroom door. Blinking and looking up Ryou sighed and whispered lowly

"W-who is it?"

"Ry it me Marik. Let me in please"

"C-Come in M-Marik" Ryou whispered his reply as he slowly sat up and winced lightly as he turned his eyes to the bedroom door to see Marik leaning against the door frame, "W-what is up Marik?"

"I wanted to apologise Ryou, I told Bakura about the Anti-depressants"

"Oh...D-don't worry about it"

"I mean it Ryou, I'm sorry"

"It's fine Marik." Ryou said softly smiling faintly up at his best friend as he patted the space beside him indicating for the other to come sit down, with a faint smile Marik did just that. He slowly walked over to Ryou and sat down on the edge of the bed and looked at his friend noticing the small slash against his face

"Ryou...How did that happen?" Marik asked raising his hand to Ryous face and tenderly stroking two fingers over the small cut crossing the pale teens cheek

"Oh it's nothing, a window at school broke and I got caught by shattering glass" Ryou explained as he smiled up at his friend, though he knew that Marik wouldn't buy it for to long

"W-well be more careful okay? Anyway I prepared you some light Chicken and Lettuce sandwiches when you are ready to eat them"

"Y-Yeah thanks Marik" Ryou said looking down at his linked fingers noticing the top he was wearing as he stared wide eyed at it, "T-This is...B-Bakuras top"

"Yeah, He said something about you complaining about stomach cramps so he took your top off and gave you his to wear" Marik explained noticing the small faint blush touching his best friends cheeks, "Anyway let's get you out of bed and bathed"

"Y-yeah, I could do with a bath...But where is Bakura?"

"He went to the shops with Mariku, they left an hour ago they should be back soon" Marik said softly as Ryou nodded and slowly tried getting out of bed with his best friends help, clinging to Mariks shoulder as he pulled himself weakly from the bed that was now soaked in sweat from Ryous cold sweat. Marik sighed as he helped Ryou into the bathroom and started running a nice hot and relaxing bath, "Stay put okay? I will go change the covers on the bed so you don't get sick again"

"Y-Yeah thanks Marik" Ryou whispered as he watched Marik leave the bathroom, leaving him alone. Standing weakly Ryou stumbled slowly to the sink and looked at his reflection in the mirror, he was slightly paler than normal, his normally silky touching hair cling to his forehead and neck, and his eyes looked heavy and worn. Sighing deeply Ryou closed his eyes and inhaled deeply as he heard someone tutting from the door way, glancing to the door he saw Marik with his arms crossed over his chest shaking his head playfully. Ryou just smiled and through a towel at his best friend as a small chuckle escaped his lips, Marik just smiled softly and turned off the hot water and checking the temperature as he looked over at Ryou

"Right that's everything done only thing left is you bathing and eating something"

"Yeah thanks Marik"

"I'll check on you in the hour, so just Relax" Marik said turning on his heel and exiting the bathroom, leaving Ryou glaring at the door

"Great...First I need some towels" Ryou said lowly to himself as he crouched beside the sink and pulled out several bath towels and placed them on the side, then glancing at the water he slowly pulled off Bakuras tee-shirt and placed it on the counter. Then slowly removing each of the bandages Ryou winced as cool air traced his marred flesh, hissing through clenched teeth Ryou looked at his reflection and sighed deeply as tears fell silently down his cheeks, "Why do I even love that Sadistic bastard? It isn't as if he gives a fuck" Ryou said to his reflection as he turned his back to the mirror and pushed his pyjama bottoms off and tossing them into the laundry basket, Ryou then sighed as he carefully climbed into the hot steaming water and tried to ease himself in from the pain coursing through his lithe form from each of the many cuts. Laying back and resting his head on the side of the bath Ryou could just make out the sound of Marik talking with their Yamis, sighing a final time Ryou carefully started washing his hair and torso with gentle ease while occasionally glancing to the door. After rinsing his long soon to be silky hair he glanced down into the water and inhaled sharply when a light tapping disturbed him, "W-Who is it?"

"Who do you think? Open the damned door" Bakuras dark cold voice sounded as Ryou gulped deeply

"T-The door is open B-Bakura-Sama" Ryou said weakly as the door slowly opened, glancing up Ryou saw Bakura was wearing the tight black leather trousers he had brought him the day before, blushing deeply Ryou stared back down into the slightly pink tinged water "W-what did y-you want B-Bakura-Sama?" Ryou whispered gazing down into the blood stained water

"I got more bandages and some antiseptic cream, apparently it heals open wounds and makes the scars vanish. You can use it on the older scars as well"

"Y-You done t-that for me?" Ryou asked looking up to come face to face with Bakura, who had crouched down beside him

"Yeah, now hurry up, Marik wants you to eat" Bakura stated as he stood up and reached for one of the fluffy clean white towels and held it out to Ryou, gulping Ryou slowly struggled to his feet as he reached for the towel and took it out of Bakuras extended hand and slowly wrapped it around his waist as he used the wall to steady himself. Carefully getting out of the bath Ryou sighed lightly with relief that he had managed to get out of the bath without falling forward, once firmly stood on his feet he reached for another towel to dry himself up when his wrist was grab, "Here I should do it, I have to apply the cream anyway" Bakura stated lowly as he turned Ryou to face him in front of the sink and pushed the boy into the sink as he grabbed for a smaller towel and gently rubbed Ryous torso down, being careful not to let the towel brush to harshly over the partly opened wounds as he inhaled deeply and placed the towel down. Pulling out the contents of the bag he brought in with him he placed the cream beside Ryou and got the bandages open and looked back to Ryou who was looking down to the floor, sighing he pulled the long tube from the box and tossed the empty box into the waist basket and popped the cap as he squeezed some of the clear looking cream into his hand. Carefully he started dabbing the cream over the partly opened wounds as he watched Ryou stiffen to his touch while shuddering, "What is your fucking problem!?"

"I...It's cold" Ryou whispered as he looked up into cold russet eyes, his own milk chocolate optics meeting russet ones made his heart flutter as he gulped quietly. Bakura then continued to seemingly cover the boy in the cream gently rubbing it into the wounds and over the previously healed scars as he reached for the bandages and gently but firmly covered each deep cut he had left on the boys' body as he whispered lowly

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking Anti-Depressants Ryou?"

"B-Because...I er...didn't want you thinking I h-had to take them b-because of you" Ryou whispered weakly, he had kept the mind link between them locked for so long that he only occasionally opened it and only few times did he forget to close it again, so he knew that Bakura wouldn't of known about the medication he had to take for several months. He had only stopped taking them 4months before the beatings actually started to happen, that was when Ryou started taking the Anti-depressants again because he was getting stressed out with the amount of times Bakura would hit him

"Why did you start taking them? Was it because I hit you that once? You know it was an accident right?"

"B-because I was d-depressed...it s-started before I...b-became friends with M-Marik" Ryou whispered closing his eyes biting his lip as he whimpered away from Bakuras touch when the bandaging hurt a little

"You didn't answer my other question"

"I...I know it was an Accident B-Bakura-Sama"

"Good, now get yourself dressed and get down stairs and eat something. Because the next time you pull that stunt I'll kill you myself" Bakura hissed as he stood up straight and turned on his heel and left the bathroom, leaving Ryou alone. Ryou just sighed and bit his bottom lip as he emptied the bath and rinsed it out as he noticed Bakura hadn't taken his top with him, so gathering the remaining bandages Ryou pulled them carefully to his chest as he reached for the tee-shirt and dashed into his bedroom though stilling momentarily to glance down the hallway to see Bakura leaning against the wall with his eyes fixed upon him, blushing slightly Ryou quickly ran into his bedroom and closed the door behind. Bakura chuckled lightly as he turned after watching Ryou stilling and then running into his room, "So you do blush when you look at me, so why the hell do you piss me off for?" Bakura mumbled to himself as he walked down into the living area and join Mariku on the couch as he glanced at Marik, "Oi Marik"

"Yeah Bakura?"

"Ryou will be down in about 5 or so minutes, he going to be hungry"

"Yeah? Thanks I will get his sandwich out and make him some soup" Marik replied lightly as he opened up the cupboard beside the cooker and took out the small pan for soup and placed it on the side, he then turned and opened the smaller cupboard to the left of the cooker and pulled out a tin of chicken soup and opened the tin with the can opener. Smiling weakly to himself he poured it into the pan and placed it over the stove as he turned it on and let the soup heat through slowly.

Up in Ryous bedroom he was staring at the door with the faintest of pink tinges touching his pale features as his breathing accelerated slightly, panting ever so lightly Ryou ran his fingers through his long wet hair _"What the bloody hell was that? Was he actually looking at me?"_Ryou thought to himself as he turned on his heel and walked over to his bed and sat down briefly holding onto Bakuras Tee-Shirt and the new bandages. Turning to the side Ryou placed the bandages onto the bed and leaned forward slightly to grab for the first aid kit, pulling it into his lap he opened it and placed the new, fresh brought bandages inside before closing it and locking it. Sighing again Ryou glanced at the clock and then looked down at his lap where Bakuras shirt was still neatly folded in his lap, smiling lightly Ryou stood up and quickly got himself dried up and dressed, pulling on his tightest pair of skinny jeans and Bakuras tee-shirt Ryou turned and grabbed for the towel to dry as much of his hair as possible before walking towards the door to hear Bakura and Mariku laughing at something. Gulping dryly Ryou shook his head and opened the door, holding the towel tightly in his hands he walked into the bathroom and collected the second towel used and his pyjama bottoms and went down stairs.  
>Sitting on the couch laughing at some film Ryou didn't recognise was Bakura and Mariku, Bakura wearing those tight black leather trousers with red and orange flames crawling up the claves with one of his many tight red top that outlined each of his muscles. Ryou gulped as he stumbled of the last step, tripping over his own feet as he yelped loudly getting the two older males attentions<p>

"Ryou you alright?"

"Huh!? Oh...er...Y-Yeah" Ryou replied looking up to see Mariku glancing over at him, putting up a faint small smile Ryou pulled himself from the floor as he hissed in low pain before looking towards Bakura, "B-Bakura-Sama?"

"What?"

"C-Can I talk you p-please?" Ryou whispered as Bakura shot his head around to face the boy seeing he had his hand over his stomach with a slight pained expression. Sighing Bakura stood up and walked over to Ryou taking the laundry out of his hands and walking into the kitchen

"Marik piss off for a sec would ya"

"What the frig!? Why? I came to see Ryou you know!"

"P-please Marik...I n-need to talk to B-Bakura" Ryou whispered looking down biting his lip, Marik sighed and nodded as he walked past Ryou pausing briefly

"I'll be sitting with Mariku if you need anything"

"T-thank you M-Marik" Ryou replied as he watched his best friend leave the kitchen, sighing weakly Ryou turned to face Bakura who was leaned against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, "B-Bakura-Sama?" Ryou whispered as he noticed Bakura glance at him letting him know he heard and was listening, so slowly etching closer Ryou whispered, "I...I t-think their...b-bleeding through"

"Let me have a look" Bakura said coldly as he let his arms drop to his sides as Ryou slowly etched up the baggie tee-shirt he wore, Looking over one of the bandages Bakura sighed and stepped closer to Ryou as he lowered his lips to Ryous ear, "It's fine, I'll check them later Yadonushi" Bakura purred into Ryous ear making Ryou blush a deep crimson, turning Bakura left the Kitchen allowing Marik to go sit with Ryou

"Ryou are you alright? Your face is all red"

"Y-Yeah...I'm f-fine"

"Good, now eat" Marik said walking over to the stove and turning of the soup that was bubbling nicely as he poured the scolding hot creamy white liquid into a bowl, gently placing the pan into the sink Marik turned to see Ryou slowly eating the chicken and Lettuce sandwich. Smiling gently Marik carefully lifted the bowl and walked over to the table and placed the bowl on the table carefully pushing it gently over to Ryou, "Here it's hot so be careful"

"Thanks Marik"

"So what is with that blush Ryou" Marik said indicating to Ryous still pretty flustered face

"W-what...?"

"Your blushing Ryou, What did you and Fluffy talk about?"

"N-nothing much...Anyway how's you and Mariku now?"

"Good, But enough of changing the subject" Marik said softly smiling at the pale boy who sighed deeply glancing into the kitchen

"I just asked w-why he g-gave me his top to wear"

"You love him don't you Ryou?"

"What!?" Ryou choked out trying to swallow his sandwich

'_What the hell are you doing in there you are way too loud!'_

'_Sorry B-Bakura-Sama'_

"Well yes or no?" Marik asked glancing into the living area as he caught Ryou nodding weakly, smirking Marik leaned over and smiled, "Do you want to go out with me tomorrow into town?"

"What for?"

"I am going to go get a tattoo, to show Mariku how much I love him" Marik Said softly as Ryou nodded slowly glancing into the living area to stare at Bakura who was watching the television as Ryou sighed

"Okay, I'll go with you"

"Good, Want to go out now so I know how much it will cost?"

"Sure" Ryou said as he continued eating his sandwich as Bakura came into the kitchen looking Ryou over as Marik smiled up at him

"I'm Taking Ryou out for a few hours okay?"

"Yeah sure, me and Mariku are going to the club tonight"

"A-Again? Well Have fun" Ryou said lowly as he looked down at the bowl of chicken soup and slowly started eating it with a low pained sigh as Marik glanced at Ryou noticing he looked hurt

"Yeah I won't be home till late, so don't wait up" Bakura said grabbing two beers from the fridge and walking back into the living area.

After Ryou had eaten Marik washed up and smiled over at the boy who seemed to be staring at Bakura, the taller masculine male leaning over the back of the couch pointing something out to Mariku while drinking. Marik noticed the faint blushes touching the boys cheeks when Bakura glanced up to them in the kitchen as Ryou turned away quickly, Smirking Marik walked over to the table and smiled as he grabbed Ryous hand

"Come on Ryou, let's go out. Me and you can go find some single hot men willing to give us attention while our useless Yamis go clubbing"

"M-Marik!" Ryou said shocked as the paler male noticed the wink and smiled as he nodded and turned around to poke his tongue out and followed Marik out of the house giggling, "You know I am so in trouble now"

"Nah you won't, I've had it with seeing you blush every second Bakura glances up at you. Why don't you just tell him already?"

"B-Because Bakuras straight...He doesn't know I like him" Ryou whispered as the two walked down the road and headed towards the tattoo parlour

"Fluffy is soo gay Ryou! Isn't it obvious?"

"If he was gay why did he get repulsed when I kissed him" Ryou whispered, remembering when Bakura hit him for kissing back that night he was beaten and cut badly

"YOU'VE KISSED FLUFFY!?" Marik asked shouting as he looked at Ryou wide eyed, Seeing the boy nod and looking down at the floor Marik sighed, "Right get a tattoo with me, Tomorrow I will pay for it" Marik stated pulling Ryou into the tattoo shop and walked over to the counter smiling brightly, "Hi could I enquire tattoo prices?"

"Sure, what did you want?" A young female asked, she had long platinum white hair trailing all the way down her back with bright sparkling blue eyes that slanted, Ryou noticed that the females eyes looked just like Bakuras except this girl had blue eyes, and she seemed much sweeter. Her flesh as pale as Ryous, she too adorned a British accent as she tilted her head sweetly

"How much would it cost to get a Name written through a heart?"

"Where would it be going?"

"Here..." Marik said indicating his left hip as the girl took notice and smiled sweetly as she quickly rummaged the desk she was at and pulled out a pencil as she made a quick sketch of the tattoo in question

"Something like this?"

"Yeah exactly like that" Marik said smiling brightly at the girl

"That will cost you about $90"

"What about just the name on its own going over the hip?"

"Oh are you both getting one?" The young female asked looking from Ryou to Marik, Marik smirking nodded happily as the girl giggled softly, "I will do you a deal, Let me be your tattooist and I will do them both say...$80?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, your friend looks petrified so I will cut the price and I will do them both" The girl said smiling

"Brilliant, can you book us in for tomorrow morning?"

"Certainly and your names?"

"I'm Marik Ishtar and this...Is Ryou" Marik said leaving out Ryous last name as the girl smiled and scribbled down the time and price with a smile

"Perfect, so I will see you both tomorrow morning, and Ryou...Don't worry too much I will be extra gentle with you" She said softly as Marik leaned over the counter and kissed the girls cheek before dragging Ryou out of the shop and into the street

"M-Marik you kissed a girl!?"

"Yeah, her name is Aidosana, she done Marikus bicep tattoo"

"R-really? That was like years ago though"

"Yeah I know, Aidosana does all her own designs, she is a professional artist, and trust me she will be gentle with you" Marik said softly as he walked with Ryou back to his apartment, both chatting and laughing on the way back to the now quiet apartment.


	5. Chapter 4: Inked up - Hidden Chapter

**Disclaimer:**I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes:**This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Mariku: **what are you scheming little one?  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong> Oh nothing much, Wait where are my Muses'?  
><strong>Mariku: <strong>Bakura's asleep and Ryous out at the shops so he left me behind  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong> Oh bugger...Anyway Mariku Give your opinion on that last chapter then let me get back to work  
><strong>Mariku: <strong>Not bad, Wasn't expecting Ryou to agree to something like getting a tattoo, You have once again shocked me Little one. Now back to work and I will go make you a hot chocolate  
><strong>Sana-Chan: <strong>Thank you Mariku! *Gets back to writing*

After saying his goodbyes to Marik, Ryou closed the front door and sighed as he walked through the house. Bakura had gone out for the night to some nightclub with Mariku so he was alone for the night. Inhaling weakly Ryou decided he would get on with his homework and watch some television till he fell asleep.  
>While working on his English paper Ryou glanced up at the time, it was already 11pm. Letting out a tired breath Ryou stretched slightly and yawned as he stood up and left his homework on the table as he sauntered up the stairs to his bedroom, Pausing momentarily at Bakuras bedroom door. Looking around for a brief moment Ryou quickly and carefully dashed into Bakuras room and ran over to his Yamis bed, grabbing one of Bakuras pillows Ryou dashed back out of his Yamis room and along the landing to his own. Closing his own bedroom door Ryou walked over to his bed and threw Bakuras pillow down on his bed as he climbed under the quilt and curled up cuddling the pillow he had just snatched, letting a low yet seemingly happy sigh escape parted lips Ryou closed his eyes and soon feel into the world of dreams while holding onto Bakuras pillow tightly.<p>

As morning rolled around, the slowly rising sun peaking into Ryous bedroom through slightly parted curtains, crawling over the queen sized bed sitting in the centre of the medium sized room. Ryou curled up on his side facing what he believed was the window as he let a faint moan escape his throat, russet cold eyes softened slightly as Bakura leaned up on his elbow watching his Hikari sleeping. Though a dark look crossed his eyes, Ryou had gone into his room and taken his pillow to sleep with, Bakura couldn't understand why until the quilt slowly slipped of Ryous shoulders as the boy rolled over on to his back momentarily before curling back up on his side. His tee-Shirt! Bakuras tee-shirt adorned the smaller males' torso, he had stolen Bakuras pillow and what was he doing now? Gyrating? Gyrating against Bakuras thigh, low pleasured moans escaping Ryous slightly parted lips as Bakura stared down at him in amusement. Then a slight shudder racked Ryous body making the boy seemingly arch his back letting a slightly louder moan escape his throat

"B-Ba-Baku-Bakura!" came the low pleasuring sound of Ryous moan as Bakura stared down at him, eyes wide as he slipped his hand under the covers and noticed Ryou was throbbing and leaking slightly from his hardened member. Getting an evil idea Bakura lifted the covers over the boy and rolled him onto his back before leaning over him as he purred lowly into Ryous ear before whispering

"Do you like that Yadonushi?"

"Mmm please Bakura...H-Harder" Ryou replied in his sleep state as Bakura smirked and crushing his lips against Ryous while slowly trailing his right hand down Ryous side, etching slowly closer to Ryous throbbing, aching and leaking member. Another shiver ran over Ryous body as Bakura groaned himself lightly when Ryou bucked his hips upwards, connecting their groins slightly making Bakura inhale sharply. Breaking the kiss Bakura slowly worked down Ryous cheek to his jaw-line before kissing a small trail down to Ryous neck, nipping the flesh softly eliciting another pleasured moan from slightly parted lips while his right hand slowly stroked over Ryous throbbing leaking member. Eyes fluttering open slowly, as his body arched off the bed as Ryou groaned lowly, a faint blush touching his cheeks as he tried to roll over though to no avail. Reaching a hand up to his eyes to rub away the sleep Ryou felt a slight nip at his throat as he groaned and placed his hand tentatively down, glancing weakly down Ryou gasped loudly as he stared down into deep dark cold russet eyes staring back at him

"Good morning Yadonushi"

"B-B-Bakura-Sama...G-good m-morning"

"So, wearing my tee-shirt all day then sleeping in wasn't enough I see" Bakura stated sitting up as he shifted slightly and straddled Ryous waist, "But you had to steal my pillow as well, then you go and refuse to give me MY pillow back when I come to get it. But that isn't all of it! No, oh no you have dirty little dreams about me as well?" Bakura said in a dark and violent tone staring down at Ryou as Ryous jaw dropped open as he stared up at Bakura in shock, "Bloody say something then!"

"I...I'm s-sorry B-Bakura-Sama"

"Sorry? For what? Stealing my pillow? My tee-shirt? Or nearly releasing yourself over my thigh!?" Bakura hissed as he watched Ryou turn deep crimson before he growled lowly and sat back on his knees over Ryou waiting for an answer

"E-Everything...s-sorry B-Bakura-Sama"

"You bloody will be! You revolt me, you disgusting little fuck!" Bakura hissed before backhanding the smaller of the two and standing up, once off the bed Bakura turned to look down at Ryou growling darkly, "Now make my fucking breakfast, I've got a hangover" Bakura hissed as he turned and left Ryou curling up on his side shaking. After hearing his bedroom door shut Ryou sighed deeply as he reached into his bed side drawer and entered the daily entry of his diary, once written Ryou placed the black leather covering book back into his drawer as he glanced at the time, 8:25am. He had an hour before he had Marik coming over to meet him so the two could go their tattoos, Feeling a little giddy about the whole idea Ryou jumped out of bed and ran to his wardrobe. Pulling out his most tightest black skinny jeans and baggie tee-shirt, he then grabbed for clean boxers and socks as he sighed lightly and left his bedroom and stumbled into the bathroom to see Bakura leaning against the counter holding the scar gel type cream in his hand, "Come on I ain't got all day" Bakura hissed as Ryou nodded and slowly removed Bakura Tee-Shirt and tossed it into the laundry basket as he looked down at the floor as Bakura removed the bandages and cleaned up the cuts, only one still slightly open as Ryou hissed through clenched teeth as cool air blew over his bare torso. Spending a total of 10 minutes standing in the bathroom letting Bakura clean up the wounds and placing the gel on, Bakura then placed new and fresh bandages on as Ryou turned his gaze to the wall

"T-Thank you B-Bakura-Sama"

"Whatever, just hurry up, Marik called to say he would be here in half hour" Bakura hissed coldly as he walked past Ryou, though not before grabbing his top from the laundry basket and leaving Ryou alone. Sighing deeply Ryou quickly brushed his teeth and returned to his bedroom so he could get dressed, once dressed and his hair brushed he left his room and jumped happily down the stairs and bounced almost into the kitchen to see Mariku sitting at the table talking to Bakura. Ryou just smiled a real smile as he walked over to the counter and filled the kettle before switching it on as he turned on his heel and spoke softly

"W-what would you like for B-Breakfast today B-Bakura-Sama?"

"What you fancy cooking?"

"I was t-thinking, Pancakes with Bacon and eggs" Ryou said softly with a gentle actual smile as Bakura looked up at him and smirked

"You seem to be in a good mood, How come Ya-do-nu-shi?"

"N-No reason" Ryou replied as he got out the mixing bowl and ingredients for the pancakes with a smile and a spring in his step as Bakura smirked and leaned over to Mariku

"Hey Mariku"

"What is it Bakura?"

"You and Marik talk right? Has Ryou ever told Marik if he likes someone?" Bakura asked glancing at Ryou to make sure the teen wasn't listening as Mariku glanced at him and laughed, "What?"

"Yeah he has, But I am not at liberty to say, Because I don't know either"

"You mean Marik hasn't told you?"

"Nope and before you ask, Marik keeps things like that hidden from me" Mariku said simply as he glanced at the clock and smiled as Ryou pulled out Bacon and eggs from the fridge with a smile as he suddenly started humming to himself, Groaning lowly Bakura glared at his best friend as the front door knocked, "Why don't you try asking Marik"

"Fine I will" Bakura hissed as he stood up and sauntered out of the kitchen and walked towards the front door, as he reached the door he slowly opened it and glared at Marik, "I want a word with you"

"What the hell did I do?"

"Nothing, so shut up and get in here"

"Fine" Marik said with a pout as he stepped into the house and leaned against the wall

"Who does Ryou like? I know you know something, so spit it out. Who does Ryou like?"

"Woah! You think I know!? Seriously even if I did Bakura I would of promised Ryou not tell anyone, so you will have to ask either Ryou himself or just guess" Marik said as he glanced towards Mariku who just shrugged in apology, Groaning Bakura sighed and sauntered back into the kitchen followed by Marik who paused in the door way to see a bouncy and happy Ryou dancing around the kitchen while cooking, "Er...Mariku? Fluffy? What is wrong with Ryou?"

"What do you think? He is actually happy for a change and dancing, something has obviously made him happy but hell if I know" Bakura groaned as suddenly a plate of Bacon, eggs and Pancakes was placed in front of Bakura with a hot black coffee as Ryou smiled softly

"Enjoy your breakfast B-Bakura-Sama" Ryou whispered softly and kissed Bakuras cheek while blushing faintly, turning on his heel he quickly tidied up and walked over to Marik grabbing his wrist and dragging him out of the house as he grabbed his front door key calling back that he would be gone for most of the day. Once halfway down the road Ryou paused as he fell to his knees and started breathing heavily, small pants escaping his lips as he looked up at Marik blushing faintly, "S-Sorry about that M-Marik"

"Okay why are you so happy?"

"B-Bakura was in my r-room this m-morning..." Ryou started as he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly, "He was leaning over me and had been nibbling at my neck. Apparently I nearly 'Released' myself over HIS thigh" Ryou said turning beet red

"You serious? You mean he slept in your room when he got back last night?" Marik asked looking down at his best friend with a bright smile as he crouched beside Ryou and rubbed the boys back carefully and reassuringly

"I don't know...He wasn't back when I went to bed...that was at...11pm. though he was in my bed w-when I woke up, I swear I felt his hand on me!"

"Then what happened Ry?"

"He moaned at me for stealing his Pillow and tee-shirt then left after saying I disgusted him" Ryou said sadly as he looked down at the floor, a deep sigh escaping his lips as he felt Marik wrap his arms around his shoulders. Ryou then shook his head as he pulled himself off the floor and smiled, "We should get going, we have that appointment at that tattoo place"

"Yeah we do, looking forward to it?" Marik asked as Ryou nodded excitedly. Smirking the two walked down the road arm in arm as they continued to talk, Ryou explained more to Marik about how he felt about Bakura, And Marik gasped at half the things. Though Marik could tell that Ryou had secretly loved his own Yami since the Ceremonial Duel between Yugi an Atem, both Marik and Ryou had been scared that they would off lost their Yamis and for 2 weeks the two had, and then it happened. Ryou had returned home from school to find his Yami, Touzukou Bakura sitting on the front door step cladded in his crimson coat from Ancient Egypt. Ryou had been so happy to see Bakura that he ran at him and dived into his arms crying, much to Bakuras surprise. But that was now going on 11 months ago, since then the two had drifted away after Ryou found he had become depressed after losing his Yami. He had started taking anti-Depressants before Bakura had returned to help him control his attempts to end his life. Marik then came into his life one day when Ryou had visited the Museum with Bakura, from then Marik and Ryou had become Best friends, Marik knew even now every little thing about Ryou, and Ryou knew everything about Marik. Though the Egyptian teen didn't know that Bakura was beating and threatening Ryous life because if Ryou had told anyone Bakura would off done some serious damage to the boy. So Ryou drifted away from Bakura, though 9months ago as Ryou recalled while walking down the road still chatting, was the day Ryou realised how much he loved Bakura. They had been watching a film when Bakura received a phone call from Mariku, after they got off the phone Ryou stated he was going to bed as he walked past Bakura who punched at the wall in anger. Unfortunately for Ryou he just happened to walk past and was hit instead, when Bakura had realised it was too late, Ryou had ran to his room and locked himself inside.

At the Tattoo place Ryou sat beside Marik as the young women from the day before with tattoo gun in hand started inking Marik, Ryou winced at the sound as Marik just laid there relaxed

"Doesn't it hurt Marik?"

"Not for me Ryou, But then look at my Back. I lost the will to feel pain, But don't worry okay?"

"B-but will it hurt me?"

"If you are worried it will hurt..." Aidosana, the young long platinum white haired, sparkling blue eyed girl paused for a moment to look up, "Then use some of this in the area you want your tattoo" She explained tossing a small tube of numbing cream at the boy, catching it Ryou tilted his head, "Oi! Vincent! Come here a moment"

"What is up Sana-Chan?" A deep husky voice came from the back, as a tall pale male walked out in sight, he had mid-back length midnight blue hair with ice blue eyes

"Ryou here is a little worried, could you calm him down for me?"

"Yeah sure I can" Vincent replied with a smile as he turned to the white haired boy, "Come on follow me" Ryou nodded as he walked over to the taller male with a nervous smile. Vincent took Ryou into the back and sat him down in the staff kitchen and offered him a hot drink, with a nervous nod Vincent boiled the kettle as he glanced over at the boy, "So what are you getting done? And where?" Vincent asked calmly

"A...A name here..." Ryou explained weakly as he pointed to his abdomen area, "T-the same place as my friend"

"I see, did Sana-Chan give you a small tube of numbing cream?" Vincent asked as Ryou held out the small tube, "Yeah that's the one, come here I will show you what to do" Vincents husky yet deep voice sounded as Ryou nodded and walked over to the male, Vincent then indicated for Ryou to lift his top only slightly so Ryou lifted his top a little and pointed to where he would have his tattoo. Nodding in understanding Vincent removed the cap of the cream and squirted a small amount onto his finger and gently placed it onto the boys skin, then reaching over for some cling-film Vincent ripped of a small amount and folded it in half as he carefully placed it over the cream and gently tapped it into place, "Now just keep that there for an hour, then you will be ready to get inked"

"R-really?"

"Yeah, it's a numbing cream. So it will numb that area for you, hold out your hand for me" Vincent instructed softly as Ryou did, Vincent then carefully held the boys wrist and gently ran his nail up and down the flesh

"T-that tickles"

"That is what that will feel like" Vincent said pointing to the place Ryou would have his Tattoo, with a gentle smile Ryou nodded in understanding as he was handed a sweet cup of tea as Marik walked into the back flashing off his ink proudly. Ryou just smiled as he tilted his head looking at the way the Heart and name went so perfectly on Mariks flesh, Marik just smiled as he sat down beside Ryou and the two started talking together while Aidosana got the tattoo gun ready for the doing Ryous tattoo. As the time went on Aidosana came out into the staff kitchen with a smile

"Ready Ryou? It has been an hour"

"Y-Yeah...Marik come with me" Ryou said looking at Marik who nodded and took Ryous hand and walked with him, Aidosana then indicated Ryou to lay back and lift his top as far up as he wanted to. Doing so Aidosana nodded as he carefully pulled the tape and cling-film off and gently blew on the numbed area

"Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Ryou asked nervously

"I blew down on the area you want your tattoo"

"Oh...t-then no" Ryou whispered weakly as Aidosana nodded and Marik started distracting Ryou, the two spoke about everything and anything as suddenly Ryou winced and clenched his teeth while tightening his grip on Mariks hand. Marik sighed lightly and gently stroked the boys face with a damp cloth and told him to relax, Ryou nodded as he tried to while Aidosana finished up the tattoo. After a few more moments Ryou felt tears falling down his cheeks and his breathing accelerating as Aidosana smiled and gently covered the tattoo

"There you go Ryou, you are one brave boy. Welcome done" She praised softly as she carefully pulled Ryous top down and explained that he should just lay there for a while to get over the initial shock, nodding Ryou closed his eyes as he slowly started controlling his breathing

"Want to see it Ryou?" Marik said after about 15 minutes and Ryou smiled with a little nod, then with a helping hand Ryou slowly got up and walked over to the mirror with Marik and gently raised his top to look at the black and red ink that spelt out the name Bakura

"W-Wow! T-that really does look amazing" Ryou whispered as he looked over to Aidosana who was smiling softly at him, "T-Thank you miss Aidosana"

"No worries, just remember to clean it three times a day. And keep it covered for the first three days, then after cleaning apply some of this cream to it. Then in about a week to two weeks depending it will be all healed"

"All healed?"

"What she means Ry is while it your body is getting use to the tattoo it will scab over slightly, if it does don't worry that's a good thing just DON'T pick at the scabs and DON'T scratch it or you will ruin it" Marik explained as Ryou nodded in understanding. The two boys then left the Tattoo shop and went to the mall to grab something to eat and drink as Ryou was feeling slightly weak form having his tattoo done, once the two got the mall Marik took Ryou over to the food court and ordered them both something to eat and something sweet to drink, "Still feeling faint Ry?"

"Y-Yeah...is that natural?"

"Yeah it is, plus it your first time. Don't worry though I will come over every day if you want to help you clean it and cover it"

"Yeah I would like that Marik, Thank you" Ryou said softly as he lifted his top only a little so not to reveal the bandages and look down at his tattoo, his eyes fixated to the red and black ink now etched into pale flesh

"That looks so awesome Ryou, I am glad you went through with it"

"So am I"

"Good, after we've eaten we can go back to mine and I will clean it for you and give it fresh covering"

"Yeah cool, thanks again Marik" Ryou replied softly as a young waitress came over and placed their order in front of them with a soft smile, Marik and Ryou then dug into their lunch and spoke about things Ryou had to do over the week before he had to go back to school. Ryou explained about his English paper and that he still had to finish that along with all the house work as he didn't trust Bakura in the kitchen. Marik just laughed

"Yeah same as me Mariku is barred from the kitchen"

"Did he blow up the microwave as well?"

"No he set the cooker alight while cooking soup! I was like come on! How do you burn soup it is the easiest thing to frigging cook"

"Bakura put tinfoil in the microwave when I was ill once"

"I remember that! I remember how pissed off you were and you proper sulked at him" Marik said giggling as Ryou smiled.

After the two boys had eaten lunch, Marik took Ryou back to his apartment and showed Ryou how to clean up the tattoo and how to keep it protected, Ryou nodded and smiled. Once the boys had done everything they needed to, they even went and done a little bit of shopping, Ryou for groceries and Marik for clothes. The two then split up when they bumped into Mariku and Bakura, blushing faintly Ryou said good bye to Marik and walked home with Bakura while thinking to himself about how brave he felt about getting the name of the one he loved tattooed to his body. Once home Ryou put the shopping away and started preparing dinner for himself and Bakura, Bakura not once talking to Ryou or asking why he was so happy which was a nice change. After dinner Ryou washed up and sat down with Bakura and watched a film with him while doing his home work, occasionally glancing at the time and over at the love of his life. Bakura catching Ryous glances smirked as he leaned over and whispered lowly and huskily

"So what did you and Marik do today?"

"W-We just went to the cinema, then out for lunch, and then we went shopping"

"Buy anything nice?"

"Just groceries B-Bakura-Sama" Ryou said softly looking up to Bakura smiling lightly. Seeing Ryous true smile made Bakuras heart skip a beat, groaning lowly Bakura just nodded and turned his attention back to the film as he sat back and relaxed for the rest of the night. After the film finished Ryou packed up his homework and smiled as he glanced at Bakura and explained that he was going to bed, Bakura just nodded as he continued flicking through the channels though watched Ryou walk up the stairs out the corner of his eyes and licking his lips slyly. Once in his room, Ryou quickly ran into the bathroom and cleaned up both the tattoo and his wounds and smiled lightly as he pulled on his dark blue pyjama top and matching bottoms as he sauntered back into his bedroom noticing that Bakuras pillow was no longer on his bed. Sighing sadly Ryou climbed into bed and curled up smiling to himself as he closed his eyes and feel into a deep relaxing slumber.

**Ryou: **SANA-CHAN! W-what the bloody hell?  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong> Oh quiet Ryou, you have a tattoo anyway  
><strong>Ryou: <strong>That is not the point *Ryou pouts and sits down sulking*  
><strong>Sana-Chan: <strong>Oh come on Ryou this one was cute, you only got slapped be thankful I was thinking of making Bakura rape you. But I didn't  
><strong>Ryou: <strong>RAPE ME!? 'Kura would NEVER DO THAT! *Glares cutely at Sana*  
><strong>Sana-Chan: <strong>I know but it is what this story was about, remember? You getting revenge because Bakura is a jerk to you, Now do your job Muse  
><strong>Ryou: <strong>*sighs deeply and turns to readers* Please rate and leave reviews, Maybe Sana-Chan will stop being so horrid to me one day if you give her lots of nice reviews


	6. Chapter 5: Scars revealed

**Disclaimer:**I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes:**This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Marik:** Hey San-San-Chan!  
><strong>Sana-Chan: <strong>Hey Marik, Come to check up on me?  
><strong>Marik: <strong>Sorry, but yeah. How is the story coming?  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong> Chapter 5 now, Got the hidden chapters up now continuing the actual story. Anyway where the hells my damned Muse?  
><strong>Marik: <strong>Bakura is out at a nightclub with Mariku AGAIN! And Ryou is baking cakes  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong> Damn them! Would you do the honours then Marik?  
><strong>Marik: <strong>SURE! *Turns to readers* As you know San-San-Chan doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, it is written above, this idea is her original story of "Sweet Revenge" But she is writing it and making it more better so be warned our lovely Fan-Girls and Fan-Boys, Ryou gets Naked in front of me in this chapter so lots of tissues will be needed. So hope you enjoy the read and review nicely and I won't have to send my psychopathic Yami after you all *Smirks and runs off to eat cakes*

Several weeks had passed Since Ryou and Marik had gone to get their tattoos, both had healed nicely and Marik was flashing his off while Ryou still kept his hidden. Being the shy boy that he was he didn't want his own Yami to hate him even more than was already needed, since then Ryou had attained more cuts and nearly had his ribs broken because Bakura came home drunk to find Ryou asleep on the couch. It was a Friday afternoon Mariku was over for dinner because Marik had to go work that evening at the museum with his sister Ishizu, Bakura was currently taking a shower while Ryou busied himself cooking dinner when he stretched his slender arms above his head as Mariku entered the kitchen. Ryou had started wearing longer sleeved tops, both his arms and back now covered in healing scars and slashes with several bruises dotting his torso here and there. Mariku froze in the kitchen door as he noticed the small calligraphic black and red writing situated on Ryous hip, staring wide eyed he cleared his throat making the younger pale teen jump

"Hey Ryou, how is dinner coming along?"

"Good, it should be ready in 30 minutes"

"Okay cool. Oh Ryou what happened to your hip?"

"Huh!? W-what do you mean?" Ryou asked in stutter as Mariku stepped closer to the boy and grabbing his wrist lightly and indicating the Tattoo that adorned the boys hip bone

"This? What happened?"

"I...It n-nothing M-Mariku...H-honest"

"Ryou don't lie to me when did you get it?" Mariku asked, his voice seemingly more darker than normal as he looked down into Ryous panicking eyes

"W-when Marik got his...I got a tattoo the same day"

"So it's Bakura you like? Why didn't you say something? I could of helped you get his attention and stop that wanker from talking so harshly to you"

"I...I d-didn't thi-" Ryou started as suddenly out of nowhere Ryous pale cheeks turned crimson red and his eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell limp in Marikus grip making the tall Egyptian Yami Panic

"RYOU! Ryou wake up!" Mariku shouted as he gently picked the boy up as he heard Bakura running down the stairs

"What the bloody hells going on!?"

"Ryou just collapsed, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and he collapsed while talking about dinner. Has he ever done this before?"

"No" Bakura stated simply taking Ryou out of Marikus arms and carrying him bridal style up to his bedroom, pushing the teens' bedroom open Bakura walked over to Ryous bed and placed the boy down carefully as Mariku walked up behind him and gently lifted Ryous top

"Look" Mariku hissed coldly at Bakura, forcing the sinister Yami to look down at the Hikaris hips to see his name in black and red calligraphic writing

"What the fuck?"

"Guess you just found out who Ryou likes" Mariku said simply as he walked out of the bedroom and went down stairs to turn off the oven he knew most things thanks to Ryou and Marik teaching him how to cook properly. Bakura on the other hand stared wide eyed at the boys' slender hips, mouth agape as he gulped loudly and turned on his heel and walked out of the bedroom.

Later that night after Mariku had left to go home Bakura grabbed one of the kitchen knives from the knife holder and marched angrily up to Ryous bedroom, kicking the bedroom door open Bakura found Ryou with his back to the door getting changed as he walked over to the smaller white haired boy and gripped his long silky hair tightly and tugged it back harshly

"What fuck do you think you were thinking!? You fucking disgusting little fuck! What if Mariku had seen anything else! Are you fucking stupid!?" Bakura shouted coldly at Ryou before launching him violently into the wardrobe which made Ryou yelp loudly as he quickly moved his hands to the back of his head, as Bakura walked closer and kicked Ryou swiftly in the side of the ribs making the boy curl in on himself, "When did you get that done!?"

"W-why do you even c-care!?" Ryou shouted as he pulled himself to his feet and attempted to stand his ground against Bakura

"You are fucking PATHETIC! You are WEAK! Not to mention fucking USELESS! That's why no one fucking likes you!" Bakura hissed through clenched teeth as he took a step closer to Ryou and backhanded the boy so hard that Ryou fell to his left and clutch his cheek

"No one likes me because of you! I only have one friend because of you!" Ryou hissed back as tears slowly started falling down his cheeks, he could feel a harsh tugging in his heart as he stared up at Bakura who just slashed the knife in his left hand down over Ryous face just missing his right eye making the boy cry out

"Be fucking lucky you even have me around! You disgusting, vile unwanted little fuck!"

"H-how can you say that!?"

"Because it the truth Ryou! No one wants a wimpy little ass fuck like you around!" Bakura shouted coldly at Ryou as he grabbed the boy by his long hair and dragged him across the room towards his bed and threw him into it before giving the smaller teen a harsh swift kick to the ribs before crouching and pulling the boys head back, holding the knife against Ryous throat he slowly started cutting though not enough to kill him but enough to pierce the flesh and make his crimson liquid slip slowly down his torso as another harsh slash went across the boys shoulder. Ryou screamed out in pain as his face was forced harshly into the floor

"G-Get off me! B-Bakura! Get O-Off me!" Ryou screamed as tears fell down his cheeks silently as Bakura just growled darkly into the boys ear while he himself slowly pulled Ryous pyjama bottoms down, only making Ryou squirm and try to break free while Bakura unzipped his own jeans and forced his knee down onto the back of Ryous left leg

"Keep fucking still you pathetic wimp! You really want someone to love you so fucking much!? You can handle the pain of having a needle dragged over your flesh then you can handle what I am about to do you!" Bakura hissed violently as he pulled his slightly erected member from his tight jeans as he leaned over Ryous back and pulled his head back slightly while using the knife he still gripped and dragged it down over Ryous slowly healing chest cutting his flesh open, making Ryou scream loudly in pain as he tried squirming to get free only to have his head slammed into the floor nearly knocking him unconscious as Bakura forcefully and roughly pushed two digits into Ryous tight entrance making Ryou scream louder

"G-get off me! P-please Ba-Baku-ahh!"

"Why the fuck should I!? You want this so take it like the so called man you are!" Bakura shouted back as he roughly thrusted his digits into Ryou only making the boy tense and scream in sheer pain, though not stopping Bakura forced a third digit into Ryou and started scissoring him to stretch the boy wide enough to take his now throbbing erection. Slipping those three digits from Ryous tight entrance Bakura groaned lowly before harshly slamming into Ryou, a choked sobbed scream escaped Ryou throat, and tears falling rapidly down his cheeks as Bakura thrusted violently into him. Ryous loud pained screams echoed throughout the apartment while Bakura groaned in low pleasing echoes as he continued to thrust harshly into Ryou

"S-ST-STOP! P-please...S-Stop! It h-hurts!" Ryou screamed out in full tears as he tried turning his head to the side only to receive a harsh punch to the side of the head making the boy yelp, Continuing to harshly and violently slam into Ryou Bakura felt himself near his end as he groaned lowly and let himself go, and releasing his hot seed deep into Ryou as he steadied himself and pulled back letting his now flaccid member go limp as he released Ryou pushing the boy harshly into the floor. Putting himself away Bakura stood up and kicked Ryou a final time before turning and walking out of the shivering and crying boys' room, leaving Ryou in a crying, bloodied mess on the floor. Curling up into a seemingly protective ball Ryou cried himself to sleep even though it was only 9pm in the evening.

As the night went on and the clock ticked 3am, Bakura stood in the doorway to Ryous bedroom. Seeing his Hikari curled up crying in his sleep and on the floor still in the same mess he was left Bakura sighed, he had 30 bottles of beer in him as he stumbled into Ryous room and crouched beside Ryous shaking body and carefully lifted him up bridal style and set him slowly onto the his bed. Then sitting beside him Bakura looked down at Ryou as he whispered lowly

"Why the fuck are you still here Ryou? All I do is hurt you, fuck sake I raped you and I bet you will still be here when I wake up" Bakura whispered in a drunken slur as he stood up and left the bedroom to collect the first aid kit and a small cup of water, entering Ryous bedroom again he set the cup down as he opened the first aid kit and took out the antiseptic wipes and some bandages and carefully attempted to clean up Ryous new wounds while trying not to wake the sleeping boy. An hour later Bakura just sat there staring down at Ryou, looking at the state of the only male in the world that had the most perfect of unmarred flesh, that was until he got a hold of him. Standing slowly Bakura leaned over Ryou and placed a small kiss upon the boys cheek as he walked out of the bedroom leaving two Advil on the side with a cup of water as Bakura stumbled down to his own bedroom and passed out on his bed in his drunken state.

Groaning in a great pain Ryou weakly rolled over and hissed in sheer pain as he slowly and carefully sat up as he looked around the room, noticing he was in bed he glanced around his bed and couldn't see Bakura anywhere, sighing in relief Ryou glanced at the clock, 7:45am. He had 45minutes before Bakura would be awake and wanting his breakfast, noticing the cup of water and two pain killers he quickly took them as he stumbled painfully out of bed wincing in pain as he stumbled into the bathroom and took a very quick shower, Ryou then stumbled back into his room and got himself in his lose jeans and a baggie tee-shirt and slipped his white and blue trainers on as he rummage through his drawer and reached for his diary, writing down quickly the events of the night before Ryou felt more tears stinging his eyes as they slipped down his cheeks. Wiping his eyes Ryou left his book on the bed as he quickly and carefully walked out of his room and silently walked along the hallway seeing Bakuras bedroom open Ryou peeked in to see Bakura sleeping soundly, feeling more tears falling down his cheeks Ryou dashed down the stairs as he missed his step and fell down the final step. Hissing in pain Ryou dragged himself to his feet as he quickly prepared and cooked breakfast for Bakura when he heard a loud groaning, feeling his heart breaking and more tears falling down his cheeks Ryou dished up Bakuras breakfast and made him a black coffee and left it on the table as he slowly walked towards the front door grabbing his coat and his keys as he opened the front door and stepped out, hearing Bakura calling his name he froze and glanced over his shoulder and slammed the front door closed as he dashed down the road trying to fight back his tears. Reaching the local park Ryou pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialled Mariks number as he just let his tears fall down his cheeks

"H-Hello?" A groaned voice sounded as Ryous breath hitched in his throat as he tried swallowing the lump in his throat

"M-Marik?"

"Yeah this is Marik, Is that you Ryou?"

"Y-Yeah, Did I wake you?"

"Yeah, what is up?"

"Can we meet up? Like now please?"

"Yeah where are...Hold on...Mariku get the house phone you lazy fuck!" Marik hissed as a loud groan sounded from beside him as Marik turned back to his call, "As I was saying where are you?"

"I am at the local park, I'm about 15minutes from the mall"

"Ryou walk down to the museum, I will meet you there, hold on" Marik said softly as he looked over at his boyfriend, "Mariku what is up?"

"Bakura wants me to go over, he sounds drunk to be honest. Is that Ryou?"

"Yeah"

"Ask him if Bakura was drunk this morning"

"Sure...Ryou was Bakura drunk this morning?"

"N-no...n-not that I...know off..." Ryou hiccupped weakly as tears started falling down his cheeks again as he tried once again to swallow the lump in his throat

"Ry are you crying!?"

"Y-Yeah"

"Right get to the museum I will meet you in 20minutes" Marik said and hung up as he turned to Mariku and growled lowly, "IF Fluffy has hurt Ryou I will kill him! Ryou is in the local park crying!"

"What do you mean?"

"Ryou wants me to go meet him, he heading to the museum so get up and tell that bastard he dead if he has hurt Ryou!" Marik hissed coldly as he jumped out of bed and quickly pulled on some trousers and his favourite lilac tank.

As Marik hung up Ryou started crying again and ran as fast as he could over to the museum, he knew Marik only lived about 5minutes from the museum though he didn't know which way, as he reached the museum Ryou walked over to a bench and tried to sit down as he pulled his knees to his chest and waited for his best friend. Though not waiting long Ryou glanced up when he thought he heard his name being shouted, turning to his right Ryou saw Marik and Mariku running towards him as he wiped his eyes and tried to smile

"S-sorry for waking you"

"Don't worry about it, Mariku has to go over to yours anyway. Fluffy rang us up when you were on the phone. Mariku thinks he is drunk" Marik explained as Ryou just shrugged, Marik then gave his boyfriend a quick kiss and turned to face Ryou as Mariku walked off in the direction of the Bakura house hold, "So what is up Ry?"

"C-Can we go somewhere not so public?"

"Of course, let's go back to mine and I will get you a nice hot tea and some toast because I am starving and want food" Marik said helping Ryou to his feet and they linked arms and walked back down the road Marik had just come from.

Once arriving at Marik and Marikus apartment Ryou removed his coat and followed Marik into the living area as Marik told him to make himself comfy, Ryou nodded as he tentatively walked over to the plush purple couch and slowly eased himself down as Marik came back into the living area with two cups in his hands. Noticing Ryous discomfort instantly he sighed as he sat beside his friend and handed the boy a hot cup of sweet tea, Ryou then thanked his friend softly and sipped at his tea as he heard the microwave ding

"About time, melted cheese sandwich okay?"

"Y-yeah, thank you Marik" Ryou said lowly as Marik stood up and went back into the kitchen, Ryou then tried sitting back as he winced painfully though tried hiding it when Marik returned with one plate with several melted cheese sandwiches on. Sitting back down beside Ryou Marik placed the plate between them as he turned to face Ryou as he smiled weakly

"So what is wrong Ryou? I've never known you to cry"

"B-Baku-" Ryou started as he broke back down into tears, Marik sighing moved the plate out of the way and pulled Ryou into a tight embrace as Ryou winced and yelped in pain as Marik stared at him wide eyed

"R-Ryou what is wrong?"

"B-Bakuras been beating me" Ryou whispered through sobs as tried wiping the tears away before continuing, "He threatened to kill me if I told anyone...a-and last n-night...he r-raped me" Ryou said bursting out into tears again as Marik pulled him into his embrace trying to calm his best friend down while clenching his fist, but not saying anything and just stayed silent holding his best friend tightly until he felt Ryou go limp in his arms, looking down at Ryou instantly he noticed Ryou had cried himself to sleep in his arms. Sighing deeply Marik carefully moved out of Ryous grip and laid the boy down on the couch and grabbed for a blanket to throw over the sleeping yet shaking form, just as he was about to pull the blanket over his friend he noticed several healing knife wounds and gasped in shock. Crouching beside his best friend he slowly lifted Ryous tee-shirt and paled when he noticed a fresh slash against his chest and even his throat, dropping the blanket Marik ran up to his room and grabbed his cell phone as he dialled Marikus number as he paced the bedroom clenching his free hand as low growls escaped his throat waiting for Mariku to answer his phone

"Hello?"

"Mariku you took your frigging time!"

"Chill Marik, my phone was in my coat pocket. What is wrong?"

"That bastard! He has been beating Ryou! That sick fuck raped his own Hikari! I swear I will fucking kill him Mariku! Ryou is covered in old and new slashes over his arms, torso and even his frigging throat! I don't want Ryou going home he is staying with us!" Marik shouted down the phone as he to felt a lump in his throat and broke down on the phone to his boyfriend, something he has never done

"Marik calm down, I haven't forgotten to ask Bakura if Ryou can sleep the weekend. As for dinner tonight anything is good"

"What the fuck!? Is Bakura there!?"

"Yeah sort of look go and spend the day with Ryou and go shopping. You can use my card it's in the top drawer of my bedside table and I will see you when I get home"

"I swear Mariku he is fucking dead!" Marik hissed and hung up as he through his cell phone across the bedroom as it hit the wall, clenching both his fists Marik stormed out of his bedroom and down to the spare room to make sure it was clean. After making the bed Marik walked into the bathroom and started running a hot clear water bath when he heard Ryou calling him, running from the bathroom and along the hallway Marik practically jumped down the stairs and back into the living area to see Ryou sitting up slowly, "What is wrong Ry? I was just making a bath for you"

"O-oh...Y-you don't have to...I should get home or Bakura will throw a fit"

"You are going to have a nice relaxing bath here, because you are staying the weekend"

"B-Bakura won't allow that, he hates it when I don't go home"

"Trust me you are staying here the night, come on up stairs you are going for a bath to relax your muscles, no doubt you are feeling stiff and are in a lot of pain"

"Y-yeah I am...Thanks M-Marik" Ryou whispered as he took Mariks extended hand and slowly pulled himself to his feet as he let Marik help him up to the bathroom, once there Marik got out several towels and placed them on the counter with a faint smile

"Just give me a shout if you need anything, there's shampoo and conditioner there and soap there" Marik said pointing out the separate items as he turned and left closing the door behind him. Ryou sighed weakly as he weakly removed his top and removed his jeans and boxers and placed them on the side as he slowly started removing his bandaging, he was thankful the bandaging where wash-able as he placed them down with his clothes as he slowly and weakly stepped into the hot water and lowered himself into the hot steaming water as he winced and cried out quietly in pain.

Later that night Ryou was curled up on the plush purple couch sleeping while Marik ran his fingers through Ryous long silky white hair, sighing deeply Marik flicked through the channels when he heard the front door opening. Looking up he saw Mariku walk in with a duffer bag and sly smirk touching his lips

"Ryou is staying the weekend"

"Thank you Mariku" Marik whispered lightly as Mariku dropped the duffer bag beside the couch and crouched down beside his boyfriend as he watched Ryou sleeping

"How bad is the damage and does Ryou know you have told me?"

"It scarred his body Mariku, and he has no clue I told you, later after dinner and we all have showers come up and look for yourself" Marik whispered as Ryou slowly stirred, Mariku nodded and kissed Mariks head as he walked into the kitchen and made a round of drinks. While Mariku was making drinks Marik kept his eye on Ryou as he stirred and sat up slowly stretching as he looked up at Marik

"S-Sorry...I f-feel asleep again"

"Don't apologise to me Ryou, you needed it. Anyway Marikus home and making drinks, then we can think of something for dinner"

"M-Marikus home?"

"Yep, it is 6pm Ryou"

"D-Does he..."

"No, I haven't told him Ryou and I won't unless you want me to"

"P-please don't Marik" Ryou whispered weakly as Mariku walked in carrying two cups, Ryou glanced up at Mariku and smiled brightly. Mariku returned his smile and handed him a fresh cup of sweet tea, taking it Ryou said his thanks as he sat back and relaxed a little, "M-Marik could I have another bath please?"

"Of course you can Ry" Marik replied softly gently ruffling the boys hair as he stood up and walked towards the stairs and headed up them as Mariku sat beside Ryou

"You okay Ryou?"

"Y-Yeah, just really t-tired"

"Well Bakura said you could stay the weekend, he didn't say why but he seemed distraught about something. He practically begged me to let you stay the weekend, so because I was planning on taking Marik to the club tomorrow night you will be joining us okay?"

"A...C-club? B-but I would n-never get in"

"Of course you will, you will be with me" Mariku said softly as Ryou nodded weakly and glanced at the time sighing, "Ryou have you eaten anything?"

"Y-yeah...me and Marik ate some melted cheese sandwiches this morning"

"Okay, fancy pizza for dinner?" Mariku asked as Ryou turned to look at him and nodded, Mariku smiled gently as Marik came back down and explained that the bath was ready for Ryou, so Ryou dragged himself to stand up and carried his cup of sweet tea up to the bathroom. Once there Ryou closed the door and sighed deeply as he once again got undressed and slipped into the bath, hissing through clenched teeth Ryou winced as he laid back and ducked his head under the water. Slowly running his fingers through his hair Ryou sighed weakly as he slowly sat up and glanced around the bathroom, and pulled his knees into his chest as more tears fell silently down his pale cheeks. Sitting there for what seemed like hours, Ryou let a breathy sigh escape his throat as he closed his eyes and rested his head on his knees when he was brought from his thoughts

"Ryou are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah"

"You've been in there nearly an hour and half, can I come in?" Marik asked resting his head on the door when he heard the water in the bath splashing around

"Y-Yeah" Ryou replied weakly as he wrapped a towel around his slender lithe waist as the door opened, keeping his back to Marik for fear of his best friend even feeling disgusted in the way he looked he let a low sigh escape his lips as he turned slightly to see Marik staring at him in fear and sadness filled Ryous eyes

"How frigging many is there!?"

"A-All over" Ryou whispered weakly as Marik stepped closer and pulling his best friend into his arms holding him tightly

"What has that frigging bastard done to you Ry?"

"I-it's b-because I am r-revolting"

"No you aren't Ryou! You are absolutely adorable plus you have a great figure, Bakuras just a sick twisted fuck" Marik hissed coldly as he buried his face into Ryous shoulder holding him securely as footsteps walked along the hallway

"Nah everything is fine, Ryou is in the bath at the moment...Yeah I was thinking of taking Marik with me...oh rig-"Mariku froze in the door way as his eyes fell upon the two males before him, Ryou in only a towel covered from throat to ankle in old and new slashes and Marik holding him tightly, "Bakura let me call you back...no everything fine...Yeah Mariks prancing around the living room in just a tee-shirt...Yeah chat later" Mariku said hanging up as he stared at the two boys holding each other, "What the fucks going on in here?" Mariku hissed lowly as Ryous eyes widened and he pushed Marik away and turned around to quickly grab his trousers as Marik turned and hissed coldly

"You could of bloody knocked Mariku!"

"I heard you shouting while I was talking to Baku-" Mariku paused as he noticed the slash to the side of Ryous throat and the uneasiness of Ryou trying to pull his Jeans on, "Ryou what happened?"

"I-It's nothing M-Mariku"

"Like fuck it's nothing!" Mariku said walking over to Ryou and grabbing his wrist and pulling him gently into the spare room and making the boy stand by the bed, "Show me EVERYTHING" Mariku growled in displeasure as he turned to Marik, "Get the First aid kit" Marik nodded and ran off as Ryou slowly pushed his jeans down, revealing several new slashes to his thighs and the recently acquired bruises littering his normally perfect unmarred flesh, "Did Bakura do this?" Ryou just stared at the floor not answering when he heard Mariku sigh in exasperation, "Ryou did Bakura do this? Yes or no? Tell me please"

"Y-Yes"

"Why? And I want the truth Ryou"

"B-Because...t-there's loads of r-reasons...t-that night y-you stayed...h-he done t-this..." Ryou whispered choking on tears forming as he pointed to his wrists and chest, "He done these the following day because I w-was late home" Ryou pointed to several more wounds on his body, he then went on to explain each one until the last set, and by that time Ryou was in tears sobbing into Marikus arms as Marik came in with the first aid kit

"Mariku we're out of scar gel"

"I will go get some in a second, just go make Ryou a hot drink" Mariku stated as Marik nodded and left the room, "Ryou what about this one and this one not to mention the one on your throat?"

"L-Last night...a-after you left I t-think...I was g-getting ready for...b-bed and h-he just attacked me...asking me a-about this" Ryou said trying to hold back his tears and failing as he indicated to the tattoo, "H-he then beat me up...a-and he...d-dragged me a-across the f-floor w-where he...ra-"

"Ryou stop, no more. That sadistic bastard maybe my best friend, but he has no right to do any of this to you, especially raping you" Mariku hissed as he pulled off his own baggie tee-shirt and handed it to Ryou, "Here put this on for now and sit down stairs on the couch till I get back" Ryou nodded as Mariku helped Ryou into his tee-shirt and then picked him up bridal style and walked down stairs where Marik was waiting with a hot cup of cocoa. Mariku then carefully placed Ryou down on the couch and turned to Marik indicating silently that he was going out and to keep an eye on Ryou, Marik nodded and walked over to Ryou and sat down with him pulling the shaking crying boy into his arms holding him tightly. Sighing sadly as he watched the two males Mariku clenched his fist and walked out of the house, Ryou sighed to himself as he reached for his drink and sipped it slowly while Marik tried cheering him up with funny jokes.

About an hour later Mariku returned home to find Ryou and Marik sitting on the couching giggling and laughing about the time Marik and his psychopathic Yami got together, glancing up Marik smiled as Mariku walked over to the boys and smiled as he handed Marik his cell phone. Mariku then removed a tube of scar gel from his pocket and indicated for Ryou to follow him, nodding weakly Ryou stood up and slowly followed Mariku up stairs. Once in the spare room Mariku turned to Ryou and pointed to the bed

"Sit down if you can, so I can get those slashes sorted out for you and get the fresher ones wrapped up"

"T-thank you M-Mariku"

"Don't thank me Ryou, just be thankful that I haven't gone around to your apartment and slit that sick fucks throat"

"P-please don't! I...S-still love him" Ryou whispered as tears filled his eyes

"You love that sick fuck after everything he has done?"

"I d-do...I c-can't help it...I d-don't have a-anyone, he is t-the person I h-have left...I'd rather h-he hate me and b-beat me than l-leave me"

"Ryou, don't take this offensive. But you are one little Masochistic Angel you know that? But if you can say you still love that bastard after all this then you got balls" Ryou nodded as he eased himself down onto the bed and let Mariku clean up and coat his pale flesh in the clear gel like cream into his scars before wrapping up the two slashes at the front of his torso as well as his throat, "Oh I didn't know what to bring you, so I just brought your black skinny Jeans"

"T-thank you...t-they'll be f-fine"

"Okay, I moved your book to the side as well"

"M-My book?" Ryou asked tilting his head to the side as he pulled on his jeans after Mariku turned his back to let him get dressed

"Yeah that black leather covered one, it was sat on your bed so I closed it and placed it on your bedside table"

"T-that...oh no...B-Bakura c-can't read that...it's my d-depression d-diary" Ryou whispered as Mariku turned to stare at the boy

"Your diary? Fuck sorry little one I left it on the side"

"I...H-hope he don't read it" Ryou said weakly as he looked up at Mariku who smiled down at him, Ryou then followed Mariku down the stairs where Marik was waiting with their dinner which only made Ryou realise how hungry he was. Sitting down the three ate and spoke of anything and everything that didn't involve Bakura so Ryou could try to be more at ease. Once the three had eaten Ryou yawned softly as Mariku noticed Ryou was slowly falling asleep, sighing he stood up and gently picked Ryou up Bridal style and carried him up to the spare room with Marik following with the duffer bag as Mariku placed Ryou gently down on the spare double bed and covered him with the quilt

"Mariku...w-what are we going to do? Ryou can't go home what if Bakura kills him next time?"

"I know Marik, I will think of something. If Ryou is up for it tomorrow I have a plan, tomorrow we will plan and Sunday you are both coming to the club with me. I won't touch Bakura I promised Ryou, but it doesn't stop me getting that fuck drunk and letting Ryou get Revenge. He needs a taste of his own medicine used against him"

"Ryou getting revenge? Ryou is too shy to do that sort of thing"

"Nothing bad, just get Ryou a little tipsy and give the boy a knife and point him in the direction of an extremely drunk Bakura. I am sure Ryou will do what he needs to" Mariku stated as he took Marik back down stairs to the living area where they sat down talking about ideas for Ryou to get Revenge.


	7. Ch 6: Plan set, Ryou moves into place

**Disclaimer:**I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes:**This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Bakura:** I will kill you Sana-CHAN! *Growls darkly while being held back by Ryou and Marik*  
><strong>Sana-Chan: <strong>*Whimpers behind Mariku*  
><strong>Ryou: <strong>'Kura! Leave Sana alone! You were the one that told her to change the last chapter!  
><strong>Bakura: <strong>She didn't have to write that I bloody RAPED you so horridly! *Seething in rage*  
><strong>Mariku: <strong>Bakura shut the hell up Sana-Chan is already in enough pain! Can't you see the little ones in mourning  
><strong>Bakura: <strong>*Stops struggling* What's happened?  
><strong>Ryou: <strong>Sana-Chan lost a friend today, So we have to be nice to her she knows the last chapter was darker than originally planned, but it just makes these next chapters more interesting. So apologise to her you Bloody Jerk!  
><strong>Sana-Chan: <strong>*Still whimpering behind Mariku*  
><strong>Bakura: <strong>*Groans in displeasure and pulls himself from Ryou and Mariks grip and walks over to Sana and hugs her tightly* I'm sorry Sana-Chan. *Kisses Sanas forehead and glances to Readers* Right you miserable lot, You already know Sana doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but she does own Aidosana and Vincent that was mentioned two chapters back, so enjoy this chapter and give her some good reviews otherwise it a trip to the shadow realm

A low groan escaped slightly parted lips as a bob of white hair turned to their side, Ryou had spent the night at the Ishtar residence with his best friend Marik and his boyfriend Mariku. Slowly fluttering his long eye lashes open Ryou inhaled deeply as his eyes shot open and he stared towards the bedroom door, it was partly open and Ryou could smell the sweet smell of pancakes being cooked mixed with bacon and eggs. Sitting up slowly Ryou noticed he wasn't in all that much pain anymore, so swinging his legs out of bed Ryou glanced down to see he was still wearing his jeans and the oversized baggie tee-shirt Mariku had given him the night before. Smiling faintly he pulled himself to stand up as he walked slowly over towards the bedroom door and glanced out into the hallway, seeing Mariku coming out of the bathroom Ryou sighed lightly and opened the door and walked out of the bedroom. Mariku paused momentarily and glanced towards Ryou, seeing the boy looked relaxed and even smiling he smiled back

"Good morning Ryou, Did you sleep well?"

"I d-did, Thank you"

"Good to hear, Mariks cooking breakfast and wanted me to give you a shout after my shower. But you beat me to it" Mariku stated with a mock hurt look and sigh, making Ryou giggle softly as Ryou walked over to him and petted his shoulder

"It okay Mariku, I woke up to the smell of food cooking"

"You must be hungry then"

"I am" Ryou said softly as he walked past Mariku and headed towards the stairs, starting down them he could hear Marik talking on the phone with someone. Heading into the kitchen after reaching the living area Ryou smiled brightly as he saw Marik staring at him, Ryou just tilted his head and smiled back while taking a seat at the kitchen table as Marik placed a cup of tea in front of him before heading back to his conversation

"Look I really don't want to Ishizu...but me and Mariku are going into town to go shopping...well do I get next week of? Well that not fair! Why do I have to do it when it Yugis' grandfathers job? Fine! No I want my breakfast first...fine...see you in an hour and half...Sure bye Ishizu" Marik groaned lowly and tossed his cell onto the side as he plated up breakfast

"You have to work today?"

"Yeah stupid Solomon can't go today so I have to do his job"

"H-how long for?"

"It just for a couple of hours I will only be gone till 1pm" Marik said smiling as Mariku walked into the kitchen and took a seat staring between the two boys

"What have I missed?"

"I gotta work at the museum for a couple of hours today, so you have to take Ryou with you into town. I won't get out till 1pm so we will have to finish the rest then"

"Yeah that is fine, if Ryou doesn't mind going outfit shopping with me" Mariku teased as Ryou blushed a deep crimson and hid his face below his bangs, "Ryou don't be embarrassed the outfit is for you not me, as I am taking you and Marik to the club tonight"

"Wha-!?" Ryou choked out on his tea as he stared at Mariku and then to Marik. Mariku then went on to explain the idea he had, had while Marik placed their breakfast on the table and joined in every now and then with little ideas. Ryou managed to eat most of his breakfast, only choking three times in total from Mariku explaining his idea to Ryou about a little thing called Sweet Revenge. Though to Mariks shock Ryou was all up for getting revenge against Bakura, he wanted to make his sadistic Yami who he loved feel the pain of being beaten, slashed up, mentally damaged and worst of all raped. Mariku nodded and understood how Ryou felt and knew that the smaller white haired boy would also doubt himself later in the day, so getting the boy an encouraging outfit to show of the boys' assets was his first job.

After breakfast Marik asked Ryou to wash up for him while he got dressed, Ryou only too happy to help nodded and watched as his best friend run off up the stairs to get dressed while he himself washed up while he continued to talk to Mariku

"D-did you pack me a change of top and underwear?" Ryou suddenly asked as he dried his hands and made Mariku a cup of coffee and a tea for himself

"Yeah I did, one of your long sleeved blue tee-shirts and your skinny jeans"

"Thanks...I'm s-sorry you had to do that for me"

"Don't be, so go take a shower and get dressed then we will go to the mall" Mariku stated as Ryou placed a cup of coffee in front of him, Ryou nodded as he picked up his tea and went back up to the spare room and pulled out his skinny jeans, top with his soaks and boxers then headed into the bathroom as he saw Marik walk towards him

"I will see you at 1:15 Ryou, if Mariku gets out of hand just tell him I said he on the couch"

"Yeah okay, Enjoy work Marik" Ryou said as Marik gave him a quick hug and left. Ryou then sighed contently as he sipped his tea that he held in his left hand while closing the bathroom door behind him. Pacing his clean clothes on the side Ryou noticed two towels were on the counter waiting for him, so placing his cup down Ryou turned on his heel and started the shower as he slowly undressed, slowly removing the bandages while looking at his reflection as his eyes widened at his pale torso. Where there use to be several old scars was a faint purple hue, gasping Ryou screamed in fear. Mariku who had just saw his boyfriend off heard Ryous scream and ran up the stairs to hear the sound of something smashing to the floor, running to the bathroom door Mariku knocked the door

"Ryou! What is wrong!? Open the door" Mariku shouted worry lacing his words as Ryou opened the door with tears streaming down his cheeks. Holding the crying boy tightly Mariku gently rubbed circles on the boys back as he tried to calm Ryou down, "Ryou what happened?"

"T-there was p-purple s-shadows surrounding me...w-when I l-looked at my r-reflection"

"Where abouts?"

"H-here" Ryou said sobbing as he looked up at Mariku and showed him, Mariku glanced into the mirror to look at Ryous reflection and sighed in relief

"Ryou its okay, the scar cream I placed over those scars is laced in Shadow magic. The Shadow realms magic can heal anything in a few hours, it just the remnants of your scars fading"

"T-The S-shadow Realm?"

"Yes, because you, Marik and Yugi can't enter the Shadow Realm and I can, same as Bakura and Atem we can get and use anything we need from there. Marik is always ending up in worse state than you when he gets overly hyper, so I made a scar cream using Shadow Magic to make the scars fade."

"S-So there n-not trying to k-kill me?" Ryou asked as he slowly stopped sobbing, Mariku shook his head as he pulled the smaller boy into his arms for reassurance as he felt Ryou relax, "T-Thank you M-Mariku"

"Its fine, now get washed and dressed. I'll make you a fresh cup of tea for when you are ready" Ryou nodded as Mariku quickly cleaned up the broken cup and left Ryou to get washed and dressed.

Nearly an hour later Mariku was just grabbing his keys as both himself and Ryou left the Ishtar apartment, Ryou smiling lightly as the two males walked down towards the mall while Mariku inquired on the types of things Ryou liked. Ryou had been thinking for a moment and was just about to tell Mariku when the other held his hand up and fished his cell phone out of his pocket

"Mariku speaking...Oh hey what is up? Not bad I am heading to the museum...yeah me and Marik were roped in to work for a few hours...Ryou is fine, he is actually smiling and laughing...he seemed happy when I left...Probably, anyway what are you doing tonight? Well I was going to head out to the club tonight...I don't know I think Marik will stay at home with Ryou...well if Marik does do you want to meet up? Yeah I heard they have the club dance tonight will be funny watching you trying to dance while drunk...Yeah well I better go I'm at the museum...alright meet you at the club for 9pm" Mariku said hanging up as he groaned and glanced at Ryou who was staring at him wide eyed, "Well we have the victim of your revenge. So let's go and get the outfit to make him squirm"

"B-but if Marik goes with you he will want to know where I am"

"We will just get there at 9:30pm and I will tell him I took you home because you wanted Marik to enjoy a night out, I have it all worked out so don't worry"

"O-Okay...B-but erm...I er..."

"Hmm?"

"I l-like seeing Bakura in leather, so I guess I like leather" Ryou whispered blushing a deep crimson, Mariku noticing the crimson blush smiled as an idea came into his head as he turned to Ryou and smiled

"Right so let's go look through some of the decent shops and get you an outfit okay?"

"Y-yeah" Ryou said softly as the two walked into the mall. Stopping first at a small accessory shop Mariku explained to Ryou to wait on the bench opposite while he went into the shop, Ryou nodded and pouted cutely making Mariku roll his eyes playfully. Ryou then went and sat down on the bench when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket, fishing it out quickly Ryou answered his cell phone without looking at the caller ID, "H-Hello?"

"R-Ryou?"

"S-speaking." Ryou said pulling the phone from his ear and glancing at the caller ID seeing it was Bakura, Ryou felt tears welling up in his eyes

"It's me Bakura, Mariku told me you were having a great time at theirs"

"I...I am, W-why did you call m-me? Y-you could of u-used the mind-link"

"No reason, I was bored and heading to the mall. In case you want to come back tonight, I am heading to the club again tonight"

"O-Oh I see...w-well where are you now? As me and M-Marik might be going to the mall soon but we d-don't know" Ryou said trying his hardest to hold back the tears that now fell down his cheeks as Mariku walked out of the shop, seeing Ryou on the phone and crying silently he sighed and walked over to him

"I'm about 5minutes from the mall, I'm just going to the punk shop to buy a new top but I can wait around if you wanted to see me"

"W-well I'm a-about to go for a b-bath...s-see you l-later B-Bakura-Sama"

"Yeah...bye Ryou" Bakura whispered as Ryou hung up and threw his cell phone down onto the floor and broke down into Tears, Growling deep in his throat Mariku picked up Ryous phone and walked over to him and pulled the boy into his arms. Spending just several minutes calming the boy down Ryou looked up wiping his eyes as he suddenly froze

"B-Bakura..."

"What about him Ryou?"

"E-entering the mall" Ryou said jumping to his feet and running through the mall and heading into the closest shop. Mariku looking at Ryou turned to his left as he saw Bakura was indeed walking into the mall, sighing Mariku turned on his heel and walked into one of the two boarded up shops as he watched Bakura walking through the mall with his hands in his pockets. Fishing his phone out of his pocket Mariku sent a quick text to Ryou letting him know Bakura was heading towards the shop he had run into, though soon sighed when he realised he still had a hold of Ryous phone as he continued to watch Bakura.

Hiding he thought in the closest shop Ryou sighed as he looked around and started blushing profusely when a young male walked over to him

"Hello, can I help you at all?"

"H-huh!? Oh erm..." Ryou started as he glanced up and saw Bakura enter the shop, "Y-yes I need to buy myself a well, really nice outfit for going clubbing in, I was told you sell the best leather"

"That we do, if you would like to follow me I can show you some of our best sold items" the young black haired male said softly leading Ryou to the back of the shop, Ryou sighed in relief as he glanced over his shoulder to see Bakura heading towards the gothic-punk cloths, "Is there anything in specific you were looking for? Like long sleeved short sleeved?"

"Erm...long sleeved and tight"

"Okay, we have a new line of gothic-punk long sleeved black tops in if you would like to see those"

"Y-yes please" Ryou replied lightly as the black haired young male turned on his heel and walked over towards the area Bakura had gone, returning not even 5minutes later with several different styled tops in hand, only one took Ryous attention immediately. It had silver chains going from shoulder to hip with red thin fabric below ragged slashes, "I like that one" Ryou said simply with a light smile as he noticed Bakura leaving the shop. Smiling the young Black haired male with deep blue eyes nodded and held the long sleeved top out to Ryou

"Anything specific for trousers?"

"Hmm, something tight and leather maybe something that would go with the top?"

"Okay well if you would like to follow me" The male spoke as Ryou nodded and followed the shop assistant to the trousers section, as Mariku walked into the shop and glanced around. Pausing and staring wide eyed when he spotted Ryou looking at the leather trousers, walking over to him Mariku cleared his throat as Ryou froze and turned around

"D-don't do that"

"Find something you like?"

"Y-Yeah, this" Ryou said holding out the top to Mariku who nodded appreciatively at the top as the shop assistant showed Ryou two different pairs of black leather trousers, one pair had red flames going up the right calf with chains crossing the groin area. Ryou wrinkled his nose at those though he did stare appreciatively at the second pair, they were black leather with belts over the upper thighs, and even studded up the sides of the legs. Gulping Ryou pointed to the belted ones as even Mariku gulped lowly

"Go try it all on and I will let you know what I think"

"O-Okay M-Mariku" Ryou said as the shop assistant handed the pair of trousers to Ryou and then left the boy to change in the changing room. Closing the changing room door Ryou sighed softly as he hung the top and trousers up and slowly started removing his own baggie tee-shirt, pulling it over his head Ryou groaned lowly as he slowly removed the long sleeved black top from the coat hanger and pulled it on. It slipped easily over Ryous torso, caressing his flesh with gentleness as Ryou blushed slightly before unzipping his jeans and pushing them down over his milky thighs. After kicking off his trainers Ryou stepped out of his jeans as he pulled the black leather trousers down and slipped his feet in, pulling them up his legs Ryou blushed profusely as the seemingly soft feeling of the leather caressed his thighs. Zipping them up and buttoning them Ryou blushed as he looked into the mirror inside the changing room and stared open mouthed at his reflection, realising that if his hair was spiked out slightly he would look exactly like Bakura this only made Ryou blush more deeply as he turned on his heel and went to open the door as he noticed how the leather trousers showed off his perfect assets. Opening the door wide Ryou stepped out of the changing room catching stares from men he didn't know as he sighed and cleared his throat to get Marikus attention who was on the phone talking to someone

"Nah we shouldn't be too long...yeah at the mall...hang on a sec..." Mariku said turning to face Ryou as he blinked several times and nodded, "Not bad at all, I think we going to have a great night out...Hey Marik...Yeah Ryou got his outfit...standing in front of me blushing profusely wearing something Bakura would wear...Yeah see you in 5" Mariku said hanging up as he stepped closer to Ryou and checking him out indicating for Ryou to turn around

"Is it good?" Ryou asked turning around as he froze and gulped deeply

"What is wrong Ryou?"

"Er..." Ryou stuttered as he stared towards the two spiky headed teens' staring at him open mouthed in shock, "Y-Yugi-kun? W-what are you d-doing here?"

"We could ask you the same" the taller teen said simply while his crimson eyes trailed over Ryous body and fixating on the boys curves, "Never would of thought you were into leather though Bakura-kun"

"W-well..."

"I'm taking Ryou clubbing tonight with Marik" Mariku butted in as he snaked an arm around Ryous shoulders

"Clubbing? Bakura-Kun?"

"Y-Yeah...I'm f-finally going to t-tell Touzukou t-that I...I l-love him" Ryou stuttered out using Bakuras real first name

"About Time Bakura-Kun, we all thought you and that demon were already together" the taller crimson eyed male spoke

"Atem! I told you Bakura-kun still hadn't told Touzukou, he was biding his time"

"Well it about time, maybe that damned thief will calm his temper down" the one called Atem stated crossing his arms over his chest while his own boyfriend apologised and dragged him from the store, Sighing deeply Ryou bit his lip and turned and went back into the changing room and changed into his normal clothes as he leaned against the wall sighing deeply. Several tears falling down his cheeks Ryou bit his lip and looked into the mirror, staring at his reflection as he wiped his eyes, _"Bakura will never know that I love him...he doesn't care about me...I'm weak, pathetic and useless...they were his words"_ Ryou thought as he straightened his baggie tee-shirt and slipped his trainers back on. Then grabbing the two items of clothing he open the door and handed them to Mariku who noticed he had been crying

"Want to grab something to eat?"

"Yeah please"

"Okay let me pay for these and we will go to the food court" Mariku said as Ryou nodded, the two then walked over to the counter and Mariku paid for Ryous chosen outfit and they then left bumping into Marik as they did. Ryou smiled faintly at his best friend as he complained about his sister, though stopping as soon as he noticed Ryou looked a little down so glancing at Mariku he sighed when he heard his boyfriends voice echo throughout his mind, nodding Marik pulled Ryou into a hug and pulled him over to the food court where they all sat down and spoke.

After the three had eaten and had finished doing their shopping they headed home, it was now getting close to 1pm, and Marik had gotten out of working just before mid-day. Having a giggle and talking about different dances Ryou blushed crimson as he explained that he didn't understand what Marik was talking about, stilling in the middle of the street Marik stared at Ryou gobsmacked

"Y-you've never danced before?"

"I...I have...w-when no-one has b-been around"

"Show me"

"N-not out here" Ryou squeaked as Marik chuckled and pulled Ryou towards the front door of his and Marikus apartment. Sighing deeply Ryou glanced at Marik who had bounced over to the stereo and put some music on, an almost beaty but meaningful song started drumming in the background as Marik walked over to Ryou and took his wrist

"Show me what you can do"

"O-Okay" Ryou blushed as he slowly followed Marik over to a wide open space in the living area and started to sway his hips, moving as if he was a girl Ryou guided his fingers slowly up his torso and into his long white silky hair as he turned on the spot and continued dancing with his eyes closed. Unbeknownst to himself both Marik and Mariku were staring wide eyed at Ryou, both opened mouthed and shocked to see that the only Angel of the group could actually dance. Ryou still dancing away leaned forward and ran his fingers from his toes up his legs and then back over his chest into his hair as Marik fainted and hit the floor as Mariku smirked

"Okay, okay Ryou I think you just gave Marik a heart attack" Mariku said chuckling as Ryou blushed crimson and ran over to see his best friend laying flat on his back

"I-Is he okay?"

"He more than okay Ryou, The type of Dancing Marik was talking about on the way back here, you were just doing." Mariku explained as Ryou blushed fifty different shades of red, Mariku then smiled and picked Marik up and dropped him on the couch as Marik mumbled something about Angels shouldn't be allowed to dance as Ryou giggled and blushed more, "Right so you have basic dancing down for this club, once Marik recovers from his minor fangasim we will show you the 'Club Dance' that happens once every few weeks"

"The Club Dance?"

"Yeah, the club we are going to have a club dance competition. In pairs the regulars pick a partner and do the club dance, so far me and Marik has won it every month and I know Bakura is determined to win it this time"

"What is the dance?"

"It a dance known as the Gangnam Style, Bakura is pretty good at it, and so teaching you the dance might make that wanker win" Mariku explained as Ryou sighed deeply, "Ryou wait with Marik let me get the DVD I have of when me, Marik and Bakura were at the last Gangnam style club dance compitition" Ryou nodded as Mariku went up stairs. Not even being gone 10 minutes Mariku sauntered back over to the purple plush couch and slipped the DVD into the DVD player and indicated Ryou to come over, as Ryou did he saw Bakura on the screen with a sour look in his eyes

"W-what was wrong with Bakura?"

"He was miserable because he wanted you there"

"M-Me? Why?"

"I don't know, anyway watch" Mariku said simply sitting Ryou in front of the television as the dance known as the Gangnam style Club Dance took place, While watching Ryou took mental notes of the different moves he would have to learn while blushing slightly at Bakuras form on the screen doing this dance as were everyone else in the club. Though watching the DVD again for the 6th time Ryou didn't even notice that Marik had decided to rejoin them and wake up and was sat talking with Mariku watching Ryou, they could hear Ryou inhale sharp breaths every-time the recording focused on Bakura, and now Marik and Mariku were certain that Ryou did in fact still love his Sadistic Yami. Sighing Marik stood up and walked over to Ryou and crouched beside him as he whispered lowly

"You know just staring at him won't make you learn that dance"

"I...G-guess" Ryou whispered as he glanced at Marik who held his hand out to the smaller male, Ryou then took his hand as Mariku stood up and pushed the couch out of the way as he indicated where Ryou should stand. Nodding Ryou moved to the place indicated as Marik stood five feet in front of him

"Right just copy me Ryou, I will go slow so you can copy"

"O-okay" Ryou replied inhaled deeply and exhaling slowly as Mariku put on the music needed and Marik and Ryou started out slowly with the dance, while Ryou giggled and blushed as he continued to copy Mariks movements and perfecting them in the space of two hours.

At 6pm the three boys were sitting around the table eating dinner when Ryou asked about another style of dancing, shocking both Marik and Mariku

"W-what type Ryou?"

"W-well...in the b-beginning of that DVD B-Bakuras d-dancing with someone..."

"Oh you mean a partnered dance?" Mariku asked instantly seeing pain in Ryous eyes, Ryou nodded as Mariku explained he would or Marik could show and teach him one before they had to leave. Smiling brightly Ryou nodded as the three continued talking about the drink limits of the Hikaris, as well as how much it would take to get Bakura drunk. Ryou only frowned when he realised that it took a lot to get his Yami drunk, though he knew that if he didn't do this he would never be able to cause Bakura as much pain as Bakura had caused him.

After dinner Ryou and Marik sat on the plush purple couch while Mariku was having a relaxing bath, sighing Ryou glanced up at Marik

"M-Marik?"

"Yeah Ry?"

"W-won't B-Bakura notice and recognise me?"

"Nah Fluffy won't, want to know why?" Marik asked as he turned to Ryou who nodded enthusiastically, "Follow me then" Marik said getting off the couch and taking Ryou up to his and Marikus bedroom. Once there Marik guided Ryou over to the bed and sat him down as Marik pulled out a small box from under his bed that was labelled 'Club Night, Mariks' opening the lid Marik pulled out a small bottle of what looked like clear gel and a can of fluorescent spray

"W-What's that Marik?"

"This is for your hair you brush it into your hair while it is damp and blow-dry your hair. Then you spray this over your hair, in the clubs fluorescent lights it makes your hair look different colours. All depending on your natural hair colour, mine looks dark blonde going brown but you your hair will probably go Angel blonde"

"B-but won't that ruin my hair?" Ryou asked pulling his hair over his shoulder in an almost protective manner

"Nope, it only lasts for up to eight hours and you can just wash it out"

"O-Okay" Ryou said softly glancing at the time as they heard Mariku clear his throat from behind them which only made Ryou jump then giggle. Marik then quickly grabbed his things and ran into the bathroom to have a quick shower while Ryou went along the hallway to gather his new outfit, just as he was laying his top out he heard Mariku knocking the door

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, What did you want Mariku?"

"Nothing I wanted to give you these" Mariku said holding out a box to Ryou who stared at it for several seconds before walking over to Mariku and opening the box, laying in side were a pair of black lace up calf length leather boots

"T-these are for me?" Ryou asked looking up at Mariku who just nodded at him, Ryou then took the box as Mariku turned and left Ryou to set out his outfit. Sighing lowly Ryou stood staring at his outfit as he thought of what Bakuras reaction would be if he ever found out that Ryou would wear leather, that he could dance, and could even do the house work. Ryou himself was a special little package, Bakura knew the boy could cook and clean but he had no idea that Ryou would willingly wear the things he wore and could even dance. Standing in a daze staring at the bed Ryou didn't even notice when Marik walked into the spare room

"Hey Ryou, are you still with us?"

"Huh!? O-oh yeah sorry, I was just thinking"

"Well it your turn to shower up, I left the spray and gel in the bathroom for you" Ryou nodded as Marik left the bedroom. Ryou then picked up his outfit and carried it in his arms into the bathroom, placing the outfit neatly onto the counter Ryou noticed that Marik had wrote a little message on the mirror in the steamed up bathroom, the message read 'Don't worry Ryou, you will look great and do great love Marik x' Ryou giggled softly as he turned on his heel and started the shower, he then closed the door as he slowly started to strip down.

Half an hour later Ryou was just blow-drying his hair as he gazed at his reflection in the mirror, his long hair fluffy up and seemingly styling its self around his shoulders as Ryou smiled and glanced at the boots he would have to put on next. Letting a faint sigh escape his lips Ryou placed the hair-dryer down when he noticed the thin black pencil sitting on the bathroom side, biting his lip Ryou glanced into the mirror and noticed that with his long white hair and pale flesh wearing black really made him look partly invisible. So grabbing for the pencil Ryou removed the lid and slowly with shaky hands outlined his left eye, both bottom and top eye lid as he blinked several times and gazed at his reflection again. His milk chocolate brown eyes stood out more if outlined in the thick black liner, so copying what he did to the left eye Ryou outlined his right eye. Once done Ryou blinked several times as he smiled and tilted his head to the side, his long hair trailing down his back and over his shoulders while also framing his angelic looking features. Sighing a final time Ryou grabbed for the boots and pulled them on as he carefully done up the laces, once fully ready Ryou left the bathroom and walked slowly down the hallway to hear Mariku talking to someone

"You have got to be joking...well Ryou wants to go home...Yeah I am going to take him home then me and Marik will be there...about half an hour could be an hour though...yeah sure well you just relax and have a drink...while you are waiting see if you can find someone that can beat me and Marik in the competition...alright see you soon" Mariku said groaning as he hung up, turning to tell Marik he paused and stared towards the stairs as Ryou tentatively touched the floor and looked up blinking, "Who the hell are you and what did you do with Ryou?"

"I-I'm Ryou...Silly Mariku"

"No way, Ryou is way to innocent to wear smutty outfits like that"

"B-but it is me Mariku honest! Marik tell him!" Ryou whined cutely as Marik turned and actually blushed

"WOW! You look...WOW just WOW!" Marik said jumping of the couch and walking over to Ryou to inspect him, once done Marik smiled and looked at Mariku, "Yep this definitely Ryou, he has Ryous tight cute little behind"

"MARIK!"

"W-what!? It true Ryou, Admit it you have a nice ass" Marik said giggling as Mariku walked over to them and held out a black and red laced collar that had a small set of silver wings dangling from the centre of the collar with the word Angel written between the wings, Ryou just blushed and tentatively took the collar and looked it over as he carefully placed it around his throat which covered up the slowly fading scar on his throat

"Now if anyone asks, your name is Angel. It why I got that collar, not only does it hide the last of that scar on your throat but it gives you an alias"

"T-Thank you M-Mariku" Ryou whispered as they glanced at the time, it was already 8:45pm which meant the three males had to leave.

"Right Bakura thinks we are taking you home because you are home sick, so we can take a slow walk down to the club it only a 15 minute walk away" Mariku explained as Ryou nodded as the males left the apartment, Marik then linked arms with Ryou and ran off in front of Mariku so the two could talk quietly. Marik indicated that he was wearing a hidden microphone and headset as was Mariku so if they got split up in the club they could find each other again, Ryou nodded as Marik snaked his arms around Ryous lithe waist and showed him some small yet effective moves he could do with his hips while dancing later at the club. Ryou nodded as Mariku caught up and sighed lowly, "You two ready? If so let's go" Mariku said lowly and huskily as Marik and Ryou smiled and walked with Mariku down to the club.

**Sana-Chan: **Well chapter 6 done! *Sighs in relief and sits back drinking a cup of coffee*  
><strong>Ryou&amp;Bakura: <strong>*Dancing sexually in the centre of the room*  
><strong>Marik: <strong>Oh frigging hell! Get a room you two!  
><strong>Bakura: <strong>*Smirks while holding Ryous hips as he leans forward and trails his fingers up his legs to his crotch* Why Jealous Marik?  
><strong>Sana-Chan: <strong>Just do your Damned job Muse!  
><strong>Bakura: <strong>*Rolls eyes* fine, fine *Looks at Readers* read and review and Ryou will keep dancing sexily for you all


	8. Chapter 7: Revenge dealt

**Disclaimer:**I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes:**This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Sana-Chan:** *Looks around blinking* Okay...they were just here a minute ago *Sighs and pouts* Where in the name of RA did my damned Muses go!? *Hears funny noses from bathroom* Okay that answers that Question! On with the Chapter!

Ryou walked arm linked with Marik towards the only club in sight 'Devils Lust', Mariku was walking behind both the males as he stopped and cleared his throat catching both the males' attentions. Stopping and turning to look at Mariku he was reading something on his cell phone, glancing up Mariku smirked and showed them both the text message he just got which read, 'Would you hurry bloody up! There is no one here that would pose as a challenge to you Mariku, so I won't be part-taking in the Club Dance' Mariku smirked as Marik and Ryou giggled. Turning to face each other Ryou froze and sighed deeply as he watched Mariku walking towards the entrance of the club followed behind by Marik as Ryou stood watching them, his eyes on the ground as he turned on his heel and was just about to run when masculine arms snaked around his lithe waist as a low husky voice whispered

"Ryou you can do this, don't run now you are just steps away from proving Bakura wrong" Ryou sighed deeply and nodded as he was turned around to face Mariku who had Marik beside him, "Now come on, chin up and smile your best smile"

"O-Okay" Ryou whispered as he inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly as he glanced up to see both Mariku and Marik smiling at him, then glancing up to the sky Ryou stared at the stars for a moment as suddenly a shooting star flew across the sky making Ryou gasp a low wish _"I wish to have the courage to pull this off without Bakura realising it is me" _Ryou thought as he smirked a little cute innocent Bakura smirk and followed the two Egyptians into the club.

Once inside Marik took Ryous arm and smiled as he pulled the white haired teen into the night club, Ryou gasped as he looked around and noticed that this club had several couples dancing on the floor while others sat in booths drinking and chatting in groups. Standing stock still for several moments Ryou let his eyes scan the whole club in hopes he could find out where Bakura was and to stay away from him, but that didn't help much when he was suddenly dragged by a bouncing happy Marik over to a quiet booth and pulled to sit down

"Hey Marik"

"Screw you Fluffy"

"What the bloody hells your problem?" A deep dark and cold voice sounded as Ryou gasped and turned instantly to come face to face with his own Yami, a faint blush touching his cheeks as he shifted to move away from Marik when Mariku handed him a drink

"It will help your nerves" Mariku whispered lowly into Ryous ear as Marik gasped loudly

"Mariku! You promised Angel could be mine tonight"

"Oh shut up and drink, You to Bakura"

"Yeah sure, whose your friend anyway Marik?" Bakura asked glancing at Ryou and staring at him as Ryou shifted in his seat feeling uneasy, so Ryou lifted the glass of clear liquid to his lips and glanced at Mariku who had the same size glass as him and downed it in one. So taking a deep breath Ryou copied Mariku and downed the small glass in one and coughed slightly as Marik patted his back

"This is Angel he works at the museum with my sister. Angel meet Marikus best friend Bakura, He is the jerk off I was telling you about" Marik said glancing at Bakura and poking his tongue out as Angel smiled lightly at Bakura and nodded to let him know he knew, "Anyway I want to dance so come on Angel"

"W-Wait Marik" Ryou said lightly as he was pushed out of the booth and dragged over to the dance floor, stumbling slightly Marik wrapped his arms around the boys waist, "Marik w-what the hell?"

"Bakura was ogling you, so it is time to show him your moves. Also he has no idea your Ryou I can hear him questioning Mariku"

"W-what is he saying?"

"Well, on the lines of Is Angel Single, is he gay or bisexual and if he is my pet for the night or Marikus. So he has no frigging clue" Marik replied as the two boys danced together in a slow yet inviting manner, Ryou turned slowly with his back to Marik as he swayed his hips side to side before slowly leaning forward and running his slender fingers up his leg. Glancing over to the table while slowly trailing his fingers over his leather trousers he could see Bakura watching him, and only him. Blushing faintly Ryou leaned back as he trailed his fingers through his long hair as Marik snaked one arm around his waist as the two grinded on the dance floor. Bakura on the other hand had his eyes firmly fixated on Ryous waist and lithe form as another couple of shots was placed in front of him, blinking Bakura glanced up to Mariku

"Seriously? Angel is single?"

"That is what he has told me, Marik said it's true and you know Marik won't lie to me"

"But he looks so...well gorgeous, there's only one person in the whole world that rivals Angels looks and appearance"

"Oh who is that then Bakura?"

"I am not bloody telling you" Bakura said with a smirk as he down his shots and shifted slightly, the sound of Leather on leather made Bakura irritated as he glanced at Mariku, "You know I hate these seats they make you stick to them"

"Yeah well, it was either a booth or standing and you know Marik hates standing for the whole night. Be thankful though that Ryou is even at home, He just suddenly passed out earlier saying he missed being at home"

"It's not like him to be homesick, but then he has never stayed away from home before"

"Well then, so drink up and lets have some fun before they call our names for the Club Dance, and please tell me you are taking part"

"I might ask Angel if Marik can keep his hands of him long enough" Bakura said with a low groan as he downed another shot before starting on his beer. All while Ryou and Marik carried on dancing and now starting to mess around a little to loosen up their muscles as Mariku glanced up and smirked and indicated the boys should come back over

"What is it Mariku?"

"There setting up for the club dance"

"Well about frigging time!" Marik said as Ryou scooted into the booth and sat a few paces from Bakura as he sipped at his drink which he noticed had been a Pina Colada which made Ryou smile as Mariku and Marik left the table to go put their names down for the club dance leaving Ryou and Bakura alone. So Bakura took this chance to ask his question of poor unsuspecting Ryou

"So Angel, Looks like you know what you're doing on the dance floor"

"T-thanks I took erm...Ballet when I was younger" Ryou whispered, he had never told anyone that he use to do ballet when he was younger

"Well you looked good, so I was wandering would you be my club dance partner?" Bakura asked as he took a mouthful of his beer and looking anywhere but the young and attractive Ryou sitting beside him, the question made Ryou blush faintly as he turned to look at Bakura

"I will be your club dance partner, on one condition"

"What is that?"

"I hear you haven't ever won this little game between you and Mariks boyfriend, I will help you win it if we make it a little erotic" Ryou whispered in a low husky purr, Ryou knew that it was his drink talking but he went with it

"You got yourself a deal, and if we win let me buy you a drink, and let me steal a kiss" Bakura replied with a wink as Ryou blushed and nodded. Ryou then grabbed for his drink and took a big mouthful as Marik and Mariku came over and explained that it was time Bakura nodded as he downed the last half of his beer and glanced at Ryou with a smile. Ryou returned the smile and let Bakura lead him out of the booth and onto the floor. The Hikaris were facing each other while the Yamis faced each-other. Getting a little relaxed Marik leaned over and whispered to Ryou to turn up the stakes and show Bakura what he was truly made of, smiling and nodding Ryou did just that. Shaking his hands slightly and copying Mariks starting stance as Bakura and Mariku also had the same stance the Club owner spoke up

"Right listen up the rules are the same as always. Feel free to make the dance your own and try to win. First place winner tonight gets VIP seats for the remaining of the night with a free bottle of red or white wine. Second place gets a $100 bar tab for the rest of the night and third place gets a $50 bar tab. So are you ready!?" the owner asked over the microphone as everyone shouted in unison, "Then let the Dance commence!" and with that the music started, as the small group of four started along with everyone else in the club. A faint blush touching Ryous cheeks as he pulled of each move perfectly and managed to keep up with Bakuras speed. Each step Marik made Ryou made and made it just that little bit more erotic, Mariku noticing the way Bakura kept his eyes on Ryous behind made him wander as suddenly the music became slightly faster. Ryou had taken note of the beat and part of the dance as he swiftly and sexily trailed his right hand down over his chest, his groin and then down over his thigh as he glanced at Bakura who had been watching him. With a faint giggle Ryou turned on the spot as his long hair bounced around his shoulders just as the music slowed down and came to an end and the boys stopped. Panting slightly Ryou leaned forward and rested his hands on his knees giggling softly when suddenly slender yet masculine arms wrapped around the boys lithe form, gasping quietly Ryou stood up quickly to hear a low groan escaping Bakuras slightly parted lips

"Well Angel, you really did know the dance after all"

"W-well...I kind of just went with the flow" Ryou said softly looking at Marik who was also panting lightly

"Well shall we go find out who won?"

"W-wha? Already?"

"Yeah, the judges walk around while the club does the Dance and takes notes then they check the area of their winner on the roster and declare them the winner" Mariku explained when suddenly everything went quiet

"W-what is going on?"

"Must be a new winner, which means Mariku and Marik didn't win this week" Bakura purred into Ryous ear lowly

"Well Ladies and gentlemen we have a new winner! In third place, Brother and sister A and V Krestan"

"Who is that?"

"My mate Aidosana and her brother Vincent, they have never been third before"

"Oh I see" Ryou whispered lowly

"In second place are last fortnights Winners Marik and Mariku Ishtar" the whole club froze and glanced towards Marik and Mariku, both males staring opened mouth at each other, "This weeks winners, a FIRST ladies and Gentleman is Touzukou Bakura and dance Partner Angel Rabuka!" The owner shouted into the club as a light lit up surrounding Bakura and Ryou, Ryou blushing profusely while glaring slightly at Marik. The whole club then went into a roar of toots and whistles as Bakura pulled Ryou closer and purred lowly

"Now for my Kiss Angel"

"Okay, but only because we won" Ryou whispered as he looked into Bakuras eyes with a smile as Bakura crushed their lips together in the middle of the club while everyone was watching, hearing cheers coming from all over Ryou blushed a deeper crimson as he wrapped his arms around Bakuras neck deepening the said kiss, Bakura slowly running his tongue over Ryous bottom lip as Ryou parted his lips slightly as Bakura darted his own mischievous yet talented tongue into his Hikaris mouth, low moans escaped Ryous throat as he tugged on Bakuras hair slightly making the older male brake the kiss so they could both gasp for air, "W-wow that was amazing" Ryou whispered lightly panting and slightly out of breath

"That it was Angel" Was Bakuras simple reply as the two walked over to their original booth to collect their drinks and the Ishtar boys as were escorted over to the only VIP booth in the club, taking their seats the small group of four where offered the list of wines as Mariku glanced at Bakura

"Get Red Wine, Mariks hyper enough already"

"I would of got red, I hate white" Bakura stated simply as Ryou sat back in the plush deep red couch of the VIP booth as Marik scooted next to him and the two started talking quietly to themselves, while Mariku and Bakura spoke of other things though Ryous name came up once or twice and unbeknownst to Bakura his Hikari was sitting right beside him. Ryou feeling slightly proud of himself pushed Marik out of the booth and shimmied out as he grabbed Mariks wrist and smiled as he glanced at Bakura then to the dance floor, Marik giggling like a little school girl nodded and walked off with Ryou onto the dance floor as the two lights started dancing and swaying to the beat of the music while their Yamis watched with interest, "Hey Mariku"

"What is it Bakura?"

"Did Ryou say anything about me when he was at yours?"

"Not that I know of mate, you would have to ask Marik. Every time they spoke and I entered the room Ryou went quiet and changed the subject"

"I see" Bakura said as the bottle of Red Wine he had picked out of the list was placed on their table with four glasses, Bakura then poured the wine into the glasses as he kept his eyes fixated on Ryous behind.

On the Dance floor Ryou and Marik where talking lowly while dancing, Marik gulping lowly when Ryou turned on his heel and bent his body forward like he had done several times during the hole night

"Ry stop doing that"

"W-why?"

"You are getting rather tempting to me that is why"

"Then I am tempting to Bakura right?" Ryou purred glancing over at Mariku and Bakura who were watching them as Ryou indicated they should come over and dance with them gulping Bakura looked at Mariku who just shrugged and stood up. Bakura sighed and he too joined Mariku and walked over to the two lights and danced with them, Ryou winking at Marik and they went to the opposite Yami. Marik grabbed Bakuras hands and started dancing with him while Ryou got more encouragement from Mariku

"What is wrong Ryou?"

"I'm bloody petrified!" Ryou said as he and Mariku danced together while Marik and Bakura talked as well, Mariku noticed Ryou was losing his confidence so slowly he snaked his arm around Ryous waist and pulled him closer as he leaned forward and whispered into Ryous ear

"Just relax, I think Bakuras worried about you. He doesn't know that me and Marik know what he has been doing and I honestly think he regrets it"

"R-Really? But he nearly killed me once"

"I guess it took you running to hit him that he could lose you, We Yamis need our Lights Ryou so he does need you I just don't think he realised how much" Mariku explained lowly as he turned Ryou around and gentle pushed him into Bakura, Gasping with a low yelp Ryou collided with Bakuras chest. Glancing up Ryou saw something within Bakuras eyes he hadn't expected to see, Bakura looked almost hurt and sad. So slowly snaking his arms around Bakuras neck Ryou gyrated his hips into Bakuras with a low purr as Bakura smirked, within seconds Bakura and Ryou were dancing in a world of their own while Marik and Mariku walked back over to their table.

As the night went on Mariku had managed to get Bakura drunk, Ryou and Marik still completely sober as they switched their drinks to cola half way through the night. The four of them were now leaving the club, Ryou and Marik walking just in front of Mariku who was attempting to keep Bakura up right. Ryou sighed deeply as Marik pulled him closer and wrapped an arm around the boys' waist

"Ryou what's wrong?"

"I'm going to have to get in before you get Bakura back"

"How comes Ryou?"

"Bakura checks on me when he has been out drinking" Ryou whispered weakly before looking up at Marik

"I'm going straight to bloody bed, you tossers! I have to check my Precious little Yadonushi" Bakura slurred as Marik sighed and nodded weakly

"Yeah you're right, when we get to the corner run ahead of us and get into your room"

"Yeah I will don't worry"

"Good I will let Mariku know" Marik said softly as the boys continued to walk just a little father in front of their Yamis as Ryou hugged Marik and took off down the road as fast as he could, Sighing Marik watched his best friend head off as he turned to see Mariku glaring at him

"Where did Angel go?"

"Angel said he would meet back up with us later, he needed to go see his sister" Marik said with a smile while indicating through their mind link the truth, Mariku nodded as the now three of them helped Bakura get back to his apartment.

Back at the Bakura Apartment Ryou had just got through the door when he glanced back down the road to see Mariku and Marik practically dragging Bakura down the road, sighing Ryou closed the front door and quickly ran through the living area and went straight up to his bedroom. Pausing in the door way Ryou stared wide eyed at what he saw, His diary was laid out on his bed open. Gasping loudly Ryou ran to his bed and looked through his diary quickly as he froze at the first empty page, someone had written an entry into his diary. Ryou sighed as he quickly grabbed his diary and climbed into his bed without undressing just as he heard Bakuras slurred voice calling him, and Marikus voice telling him to shut up shouting. Staying completely still with his quilt over him Ryou heard someone enter his bedroom and walked, well stumbled over to his bed and sat down. Keeping completely still Ryou breathed lowly as if he was actually sleeping with his eyes closed and gripping onto his diary

"Ry-Ryou, are you awake?" Bakura slurred leaning over his Hikari, "Hmm? No okay, why did you come back? You can't still want me around, I could off killed you Ryou and here you are sleeping in your bed. Why didn't you stay away?"

"Bakura leave Ryou alone and let him sleep, frigging hell you stink of Alcohol"

"Piss of Marik, I want to talk to my Yadonushi"

"Then Mariku will drag your ass to your room"

"I don't care! Ignore him Ryou, I missed you I haven't eaten since you left and stayed at their house, I hope you can forgive me Ryou" Bakura whispered as he leaned over Ryou and kissed his cheek lightly as he stood up and stumbled out of the room to see Mariku with his arms crossed over his chest, shrugging Bakura stumbled into his own room and got himself undressed though struggling but he managed as Mariku stood in his door way. While in Ryous room, Ryou shot up in bed inhaling deeply with a loud gasp. Running his hands through his hair Ryou slowly got out of bed and dropped his diary onto the floor, though not caring Ryou slowly and quietly walked over to his door to see Mariku facing him and indicating him to come down the hallway. Gulping Ryou did just that as he saw Marik walk up the stairs with one of Bakuras favourite knives in his hand, staring at the red and black handle and thin silver blade Ryou sighed as it was handed to him. Taking the knife Ryou turned on his heel and looked into Bakuras room to see Mariku carefully tying Bakuras wrist to the top of his bed with the Sennen ring, a small uneasy Bakura like smirk tugged at Ryous lips slowly as he steadily walked into Bakuras bedroom and over to his naked Yami who just happened to be passed out and intoxicated in bed. Ryou just stood at the edge of the bed watching his Yami sleeping as Mariku slipped a black silk eye mask over the Yamis eyes so he couldn't see anything as Ryou inhaled sharply, Mariku then once done walked over to Ryou and placed a hand on the boys shoulder

"Me and Marik will be just outside, the door will be closed so do what you want okay?"

"Y-Yeah...I n-need something" Ryou whispered as he turned on his heel and walked out of Bakuras room and down the hallway back into his own bedroom, Marik staring at him glanced at Mariku who just shrugged. Then Ryou appeared from his room carrying a small black box with a red ribbon, holding it in his hands with the red and black hilted knife on top Ryou sauntered slowly back into Bakuras room and closed the door

"What was in that box?"

"I don't know, but do you really want to know?"

"Not really Mariku, I guess now we just wait"

"That we do, Ryou needs to do this alone" Mariku said softly as the two Egyptians leaned against the wall opposite Bakuras bedroom and waited.

Standing over Bakuras bed, Ryou held the black box in hand as he placed it down on the bedside table, and slowly removing the knife from the top as Ryou removed the boxes lid to reveal several items that would normally shock anyone that knew Ryou. Smiling to himself Ryou climbed up onto Bakuras bed with knife in hand and straddled his Yami, staring down at the sleeping sadistic male Ryou smirked as he slowly pressed the blade of the knife against Bakuras stomach and started dragging it over the pale flesh. Eliciting a small groan from Bakuras throat Ryou dragged the knifes blade over his Yamis left shoulder, gasping lightly Ryou kept his eyes on his Yamis expression before again dragging the blade over Bakuras chest. Leaving a total of thirty five cuts most deep over Bakuras chest the Yami started stirring as Ryou slowly dragged the blade over his Yamis hip bone, Bakura woke to the pain of the knife going over his hip bone and screamed out loud startling Ryou and making him drop the knife between his Yamis thighs _"Bollocks! Now I've dropped it there" _Ryou thought to himself as he carefully decided to trail his finger tips over Bakuras stomach and down the Yamis faint happy trail. A low groan escaped Bakuras throat as Ryou blushed while tracing his finger tips slowly over Bakuras flaccid member and down between his legs, making his palm caress the older males member slowly as his fingers curled around the hilt of the knife. Steadily bringing the hilt of the knife up into his small palm Ryou smiled at an idea as he slowly leaned forward and crushed his soft rose like lips to Bakuras slightly parted ones, slipping his normally coy tongue into the others mouth Ryou once again dragged the blade harshly over Bakuras thighs making him growl and attempt to scream out as the blade just missed his member. Groaning lowly himself Ryou slipped the knife to the edge of the bed and dropped it onto the floor while trailing his fingers up Bakuras sides teasingly as he broke the kiss and gasped faintly for air, looking down over Bakuras now bloodied torso and thighs another smirk tugged at the boys lips as he sat once more over the Yamis waist and leaned forward and pulled something out of the box. A small bottle that was a clear colour with a clear liquid looking gel inside, Ryou placed it down on the bed before sighing as he reached in and pulled out an unopened smaller box that contained something Ryou had brought for himself. Biting his lip Ryou sat back over Bakuras groin and wriggled his hips making Bakura groan lowly while pulling at his restraints of the Sennen Ring, Ryou holding back a small chuckle slid down Bakuras thighs after placing the box beside Bakuras right hip and sat snugly between the older males' thighs. Letting his eyes trail once more over Bakuras body Ryou leaned down and nipped at the Yamis hip bones before trailing soft kisses down through the white happy trail to Bakuras pubic hair, smiling to himself Ryou nuzzled his tiny nose into the thick mat of hair before letting his small tongue dart out and trail over Bakuras flaccid member that twitched to his touch. Another small blush tainted Ryous cheeks as he licked, kissed and even nipped at Bakuras member bringing it to life slowly and tauntingly. Bakura groaned lowly as he pulled at his wrists trying to get free though didn't say anything, Ryou noticing this groaned inwardly as he bit the tip of Bakuras member making him groan out loudly

"W-what the fuck! Get the fuck off me!" Bakura hissed as Ryou just smirked and leaned over Bakura and lowered his lips to Bakuras ear as he whispered in a low husky voice that didn't sound like his own as he nibbled lightly on Bakuras ear

"Why should I get of you? You are such a cock tease, now shut the hell up and take it like the little cock teasing wanker you are"

"T-that voice" Bakura whispered as he felt teeth graze over his throat making him groan lowly, Ryou just smirked to himself as he continued once again to torment Bakuras body into believing he would be pleasured when in truth he would be hurt over and over. Nipping here and there Ryou groaned himself lowly when he felt Bakura buck his hips up into his as he bit his lip before sitting up and clenching his fist, then taking a swift hit Ryou collided his small fist into the side of Bakuras face as he heard the Yami growl darkly which strangely made Ryou feel a slight twitch within his tight black leather trousers. Then starting again Ryou leaned down and nipped and kissed over Bakuras collar-bone and worked ever so slowly down towards the centre of Bakuras chest, slowly and almost gently Ryou kissed over to Bakuras right nipple and took the pink teat into his mouth and sucked it lightly while using his right hand toyed and played with Bakuras left nipple, pulling it between his index and middle fingers while twisting it every few seconds. Once both nipples were hardened, erected nubs Ryou slowly and teasingly nipped down his Yamis torso. Once again sitting between Bakuras thighs Ryou licked up the length of Bakuras now erected member and gently almost lovingly suckled on the tip, though each time Bakura bucked his hips up into Ryous mouth he bit down causing Bakura to hiss and growl out in pain. Spending a total of twenty five minutes tormenting Bakuras body with pleasure Ryou sat up and grabbed for the unopened box as he ripped it open and looked it over before glancing down at his Yamis bloodied and slightly bruised torso, bruised from the equally hard punches Ryou gave his Yami for each threat that escaped Bakuras mouth. Remembering briefly what Bakura had done to him Ryou forcefully pushed Bakuras thighs apart as he pressed his middle finger against Bakuras tight entrance and literally forced it pass the tight ring of muscle making Bakura hiss out in pain and clench his muscle as Ryou himself let out an actual dangerous growl from his own throat making Bakura still and unclench his muscles as Ryou forced a second and third digit into Bakura harshly as he thrusted his digits in and out several times before scissoring them to stretch his Yami. Though only doing this for less than two minutes Ryou slipped his fingers from Bakuras once tight entrance and violently with a flick of his wrist pushed the said new toy into Bakura making his Yami actually scream loudly, Ryou only smirked as he glanced at his little toy and flipped a small switch which made the toy vibrate slowly, and with that Ryou once again smirked as he slipped the vibrating toy out of Bakura and rammed it back in with a low moan escaping his own throat which only made him blush a deep crimson. Continuing to thrust the vibrator into Bakura Ryou purred in a low husky voice as he leaned over Bakura and crushed their lips together in a harsh violent kiss making Bakura moan lowly, Darting once again his own tongue into the others mouth Ryou deepened the kiss slightly as he pulled out the vibrator and tormented his Yami some more. Dropping the toy onto the bed Ryou leaned over the edge and once again picked up the hilt of the knife he had dropped and sat back up as he straddled Bakuras waist and grounded his leather cladded hips into Bakuras groin making his Yami groan out painfully, Ryou just smirked as he dragged the knife once again over Bakuras flesh and carved his alias's name into Bakuras shoulder harshly as he spelt out each letter

"A-N-G-E-L, Angel, it Suits you Bakura. Because it something you are not" Ryou purred in a low husky voice as he leaned down and slowly licked over the open wounds, his small tongue lapping up little trickles of blood before he giggled lowly and sat up before bringing his right hand back that held the hilt of the knife and slashed it harshly over Bakuras left cheek in a deep slash. Bakura growled out darkly as Ryou got of the bed and slowly unzipped his trousers and unbuttoning them before he climbed back up onto the bed and slowly pushed his own leather trousers down slightly before forcing Bakuras thighs apart again and positioned himself at Bakuras entrance, smirking in a Bakura like way Ryou leaned over Bakura, and purred again making Bakura shiver as he slammed his own hips hard against Bakuras entrance and slipped into him easily which made Bakura hiss in pain as Ryou groaned out lowly. Then placing his tiny hands on Bakuras chest Ryou looked down at Bakura to notice that even though Bakura couldn't see him it looked and felt like he was staring straight at him, blushing and biting his lip Ryou pulled out slowly so that only the tip of his own throbbing erection was still within Bakura, and then within a blink Ryou slammed harshly back into his Yami making him scream once again. Ryou only chuckled darkly and thrusted his own lithe hips harshly against Bakuras and fucked him violently like Bakura had done to him, continuing his actions until he felt himself about to explode if he didn't release soon so Ryou snaked his fingers around Bakuras painfully throbbing and swelling member and stroked him harshly eliciting pained moans and screams as Bakura released his own sticky seed over his own chest as Ryou moaned out loudly letting himself go hard and fast inside of Bakura. Pulling out slowly Ryou steadied himself on Bakuras chest panting heavily as he heard a low hiccup escape Bakuras throat which only made Ryous heartstrings pull horridly as Ryou had to bite his bottom lip, slowly climbing off the bed Ryou watched as Bakura actually pulled himself into a seemingly protective ball while Ryou pulled his leather tight trousers back up and zipped and buttoned them. Then getting an evil idea Ryou reached over Bakura and gripped his hair tightly and tugged it harshly back making Bakura gasp as he crushed their lips together harshly, making it a quick kiss Ryou climbed fully up onto Bakuras bed and stood up shakily as he closed his eyes tightly and gave Bakura several swift kicks to his ribs. Several tears slipped down Ryous cheeks as he jumped of the bed and quickly gathered the items he had gotten out and put them back into the box, after replacing the lid Ryou picked the box up and ran towards Bakuras bedroom door, as he opened it and ran down the hallway to his own bedroom as tears fell down his cheeks rapidly. Marik and Mariku had been sitting on the floor chatting when Ryou had ran out of Bakuras bedroom crying, both Egyptian males jumped to their feet and ran after Ryou to find the smaller teen curled up on his bed crying. Marik gasping and about to run over to him when Mariku placed his hand on his boyfriends shoulder

"Let me do this, go make Ryou a cup of tea"

"O-Okay Mariku"

"Good boy" Mariku whispered as he slowly walked over to Ryous bed and gently placed his hand on the boys' shoulder, "Ryou what happened?" Mariku asked softly as he sat down beside Ryou and gently stroked the boys head while pushing long silky strands out of the teens eyes

"I...I a-actually...*Hiccup*...A-actually done it..."

"Ryou don't be upset about this, he did deserve it"

"B-but I t-think he k-knew it was m-me"

"How he was blind folded"

"I...I d-don't know" Ryou whispered as Marik entered the boys room with a hot cup of tea as Ryou clung to Mariku crying, Marik understanding sat the other side of Ryou and wrapped his arms around the white haired teens waist and held him tightly as he noticed the boys diary, as he leaned down and picked it up as he saw the last thing written on the page facing up

"Oh frig"

"What is it Marik?"

"T-this is f-fluffys hand-writing"

"W-what!?" Ryou gasped releasing Mariku and snatching his diary out of Mariks hand and staring at the page as he read it

_Saturday 15th July 2012, Ryou Bakura my precious little Hikari has finally left me. He is currently at the Ishtar's apartment for the weekend Mariku has just gotten off the phone with me. I rang him to see if Ryou was okay and apparently he was happy and laughing with Marik, maybe my Yadonushi would be better off there instead of near me. I know I shouldn't off but when I woke up yesterday Ryou was nowhere to be found, so I went into his room and saw his Diary sitting on the bed. I knew about it but never looked at it, now I wish I hadn't just sat here and read it. I know exactly now how he has felt about me, that is why he stayed here and never left sooner. Because the baka was in-love with me. I just wish now he would hate me for what it is that I have done to him, I took something even more precious to Ryou than he was to me. Why I did it? Because I was angry at him, he hid things from me and even went and got something I never thought the baka had guts to do...a tattoo. Of my bloody name on his right hip, why he got it I have no bloody Idea. I wish he would off told me, I should of realised this sooner when HE kissed me back that day a month ago when I hurt him, when I beat him and slashed his perfect body up. I didn't want to do it but I just did, yet that baka...No Ryou isn't the Idiot I am. When Ryou...my precious Yadonushi, my Tenshi, my ex-host, my perfectly gorgeous Hikari had kissed me back a total of 16 times since that day, that day 10months ago when I accidently hit him, I didn't mean to I meant to punch the wall and he walked in front of me. He stopped talking to me after that, but I've read in this diary that it was that day before he went up to bed that he realised he loved me, how could someone so innocent and pure love me. A Demon? I guess I will never know now, I just hope I can drink myself to death tonight at the club. Going out with Mariku to the club, not even my own best friend knows about what I have done to my Hikari...or does he and that is why he wants me to go to the club? I guess I will find out tonight...Touzukou Bakura_

"H-He read my Diary"

"Well wasn't expecting that" Mariku said lowly as Ryou launched his Diary across the room and grabbed the knife he had taken and ran out of his room and back towards Bakuras bedroom, once in the door way Ryou walked over to Bakura and stabbed him in the shoulder as he screamed at him in a dark almost sinister voice

"I bloody hate you!" Ryou hissed as he dropped the knife on the floor and ran out of the bedroom as tears fell down his cheeks. Running along the hallway and down the stairs Ryou grabbed for his coat and ran out the front door, slamming it behind him as he ran as fast as he could down the road and towards the local park.

Mariku and Marik staring wide eyed at each other after Ryou ran out of the room with the knife in his hand, but as soon as they heard the front door slam shut both Egyptians jumped to their feet and ran after the smaller white haired boy. Mariku indicating that Marik should go ahead while he quietly and quickly untied Bakuras wrists and removed the eye mask and covered the male with a low sigh as he whispered

"You deserved this Bakura, I wouldn't think Ryou could love someone as sadistic as you, but I was wrong. Though if he still loves you, then you are one lucky sadistic sick fuck" with his words hissed out Mariku left Bakuras room and joined Marik outside the front door, "Marik you know Ryou better than anyone, where would he of gone?"

"Either the museum or the park, the park is on the way"

"Right let's find Ryou and try to calm him down, he needs to sleep so we will take him to ours" Mariku said as Marik nodded and the two Egyptians ran off in the direction of the park, not once stopping until they found Ryou sitting under one of the only Sakura trees in the park. Sighing both males ran over to him and wrapped their arms around the shivering sobbing boy and attempted to calm him down.

**Sana-Chan:** Well that turned out a lot better than I thought, I don't own the song listed in this chapter, the Gangnam Style belongs to PSY I just borrowed the title for the Club Dance. Well My muses are still nowhere to be seen so I have to do their damned job *Sighs* Please read and review I love hearing from you!


	9. Chapter 8: Morning After

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes: **This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Sana-Chan:***typing peacefully and alone* So bored!  
><strong>Bakura:<strong>What you doing Sana? *Bakura asks walking over and looking over my shoulder*  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>Oh you decided to come back then? And I am working can't you see that!? *Hisses and continues writing*  
><strong>Bakura:<strong>What the hell is with you? Bloody hell it isn't my fault you are a Jealous bitch  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>'Kura! There was no need for that! *Ryou hisses from door way* Sana-Chan has a right to be mad at us  
><strong>Bakura:<strong>*Groans and walks off* Whatever  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>I'm sorry Sana-Chan, I promise not to run off again *Sighs and saunters over* How'd the last chapter go?  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>Not to bad about one Review for it *Shrugs* As long as one person likes it, it is enough to keep me writing Now let me finish this chapter

Ryou sat leaning against the trunk of a Sakura tree, his head in his hands crying as the two Egyptians walked slowly over to him. Marik let out a low sigh as he crouched beside Ryou and pulled the boy into his arms while Mariku knelt in front of him as he rested his hand on Ryous shoulder

"Ryou?"

"J-Just l-leave...m-me a-alone" Ryou choked out between sobs, his body shaking with violent sobs as he tried pushing his best friend away

"Ryou stop this! Calm down and look at me!"

"w-what's the p-point?"

"Because I said so! Now look at me Ra dammit!" Mariku hissed making Ryou jump and stare up at him blinking back his tears, sighing Mariku placed both his hands on Ryous shoulders and looked deep into his eyes, "Listen to me, You've done what was planed. I didn't even think Bakura was the type to go through some-ones diary let alone write in it"

"B-But-"

"No buts, now get up off the floor before you ruin your trousers" Mariku said softly holding his hand out, Ryou sighed and pulled himself from Mariks hold and took Marikus hand with a light groan. Mariku smiled lightly and pulled Ryou to his feet and helped dust him off as Marik stood up and tilted his head slightly

"Ryou, because Fluffy read your diary, doesn't that mean he now knows how you feel?"

"B-But...he wasn't meant to know"

"We can't change the past, let's just go home and get your warmed up and wait for morning" Marik said softly as Ryou nodded weakly and let the two Egyptians lead him back to their place, though Ryou stumbling slightly behind still managed to keep up while he tried to wipe away his tears.

Reaching the Ishtars apartment, Ryou glanced up to see Marik smiling lightly at him, and Mariku on the phone talking with someone. Biting his lip Ryou tried to smile back as the three males entered the small two bedroom apartment, pausing in the hallway Ryou looked up at Mariku who smiled down at him

"Hungry? I just ordered some food from the Chinese around the corner"

"Y-yeah...T-thank you M-Mariku"

"No worries little one" Mariku replied reassuringly as the two males walked into the living area to be greeted with the smell of coffee brewing, which made both Ryou and Mariku look at each other smiling as they walked into the kitchen to see Marik preparing hot drinks. Sauntering over to the table with two hot cups of refreshing drinks Marik smiled and placed down a strong black coffee for Mariku and a hot yet sweet tea for Ryou, Marik then turned on his heel and walked over to the side to retrieve his own cup of coffee before returning to the table and sitting down with a smile of reassurance while looking at Ryou. Returning with a light smile Ryou sipped at his tea while trying to comprehend the things that had just happened, sighing lightly Ryou sat and sipped on his tea while Marik and Mariku explained to him the next part his plan to getting back at Bakura. Giving a nod here and there to let them know he was listening, Ryou soon looked up when the front door knocked and glanced at Mariku who only smiled, got up and walked out of the kitchen. Listening carefully the two Hikaris glanced at each other blinking when they heard Mariku exchange pleasantries with whoever was at the front door, both boys jumping when Mariku returned and placed down the food he had ordered before entering the house. Marik and Ryou at the same time exhaled a breath neither knew they were holding as they glared at Mariku before both boys smiled and let a small giggle escape their throats. Jumping to his feet Ryou helped Mariku set the table out properly while Marik got to making another round of drinks for the three of them, once the drinks and food was ready the three males smiled at each other and sat down to eat as they continued to converse over their plans for that day.

Later in the day when the sun was more than up, it was burning brightly while Ryou lay curled up into a seemingly protective ball. Groaning and slowly sitting up, Ryou glanced around the room he was in, to his left was a small glass of orange juice and a note that read:

_'Morning little one, Me and Marik had to head into work, we should be back about 2:30. Afternoon not morning, Marik made you a small breakfast and it will be waiting on the kitchen table. Feel free to do as you wish little one, if you need anything either ring me on my cell or come down to the museum. See you later, Mariku'_

Smiling lightly Ryou sighed as he sat up completely and reached for the glass of orange juice and sipped it lightly, shivering slightly as he noticed the drink was still pretty icy cold, which in turn indicated to Ryou that it couldn't off been any longer than about 30minutes since the note was left. Smiling only a little Ryou dragged himself out of bed to see that he had been stripped out of the clothing he had worn the night before, now his lithe form adorned a big baggie black tee-shirt that obviously belonged Mariku as a faint blush touched Ryous cheeks when he realized that Mariku was the one who most likely stripped and changed him. Rolling his eyes Ryou slowly stood up and groaned lowly as a sharp pain ran over every muscle within his body, gasping as he attempted to step forward as images of the previous nights events revealed themselves to him. Milk chocolate eyes widened at each image he remembered, forgetting about the soreness of his muscles Ryou ran into the bathroom and threw up. Tears streaming down his cheeks as he sobbed lowly, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth Ryou pulled on the toilets flush and sat back with his knees pulled to his chest. Sitting on the floor of the bathroom for a further 15 to 20 minutes just crying into his knees, Ryou dragged himself to his feet and walked slowly only to the sink and gazed into the mirror to stare at his reflection. Milk chocolate brown eyes now red rimmed and puffy, tear stains streaking down alabaster flesh as Ryou gulped thickly as he turned the cold water faucet and splashed some of the cooling water over his face. Sighing deeply Ryou grabbed for a small hand towel and slowly dried his face before leaving the bathroom and returning back to the spare room he had been using while staying at the Ishtars place for the weekend. Walking over to the bedside table Ryou picked up the glass of orange juice and turned on his heel and walked out of the room and down towards the Kitchen, once there Ryou saw a small plate on the table covered in cling film with a small note that just explained to re-heat his breakfast for a few seconds before eating.

After eating the breakfast his best friend Marik had made and left for him Ryou walked into the living room and glanced up at the clock on the wall, it was just coming up for 11am, and so with a deep sigh Ryou walked over to the purple plush couch and slouched down after grabbing the remote control and flicking on the television. Flicking through the channels aimlessly, and not finding anything to watch Ryou turned off the television and went back up to the spare room where he looked for his cell phone, when he couldn't find it he sighed and wandered if he had left it at his own apartment where he didn't even want to think about going back to for a while. So with a second thought Ryou walked along the hallway and slipped into Marik and Marikus bedroom and grabbed their house phone, sitting on their bed Ryou tried to remember Marikus number as it suddenly popped into his mind, and so dialling the number Ryou sighed while waiting for the older of the two Egyptians to answer his cell when

"Hey little one, what is wrong?"

"H-hey Mariku, sorry I am using the house phone but I couldn't find my Cell phone"

"No worries Ryou, what can I do for you?"

"Do you or Marik have any plain paper?" Ryou asked lightly as he glanced around the Ishtars bedroom and tried to hold back a small giggle when he saw a message on the mirror from Marik about Mariku being a lazy sod

"I think so. Are you in our room at the moment?"

"Erm...Y-yeah"

"Okay, under the bed should be a black box, on the lid in silver pen should say Marikus arts and stuff"

"Okay let me look" Ryou said softly as he slowly dropped down onto his knees and looked under the Ishtars bed, seeing the black box Ryou pulled it out and opened the lid, "F-found it, but there no paper in there, just pens and pencils"

"Right, then I'm afraid we don't little one"

"Oh...I see erm...okay s-sorry for disturbing you at work"

"No need to be sorry, look I get a break in 20 minutes, nip down to the museum and we will go get you some paper and anything else you want to keep you occupied okay?"

"Yeah sure, T-thanks Mariku see you soon" Ryou said happily as he put the phone down and ran out of the Ishtars bedroom and back into the spare room where he quickly got changed, and brushed out his long hair before pulling it all back into a neat-ish pony tail before turning on his heel and grabbing his trainers before running back along the hallway, down the stairs and over to the front door where he slipped his trainers on and left the apartment with his coat in his hand.

Pulling his coat on while dashing down the road, Ryou had a bright smile touching his lips as he turned the corner skidding on his heels with a faint giggle before darting down to the entrance of the museum. Coming to a halted stop Ryou sighed as he leaned forward placing his hands on his knees breathing heavily as he smiled lightly, then once returning his breathing to normal pace Ryou stood up and straightened his coat before walking up the steps to the main doors. Pushing one of the doors opened Ryou smiled brightly as he glanced around the old building, inhaling all the old smells he remembered from coming here every other day after school to visit Marik after his, Mariks and Yugis Yamis had all returned. Walking over to the office box Ryou smiled at the young female behind the counter, her mousy brown hair pulled back into a braided pony tail, grey-blue eyes smiling softly from behind pink rimmed glasses wearing a smart black skirt and white blouse. Stepping closer Ryou smiled lightly as he placed his hands on the counter and spoke softly

"H-hello I was wandering if Mariku Ishtar is on his break yet?"

"Good morning let me check for you" the young female said softly, her voice gentle and soft with that of a British accent. Quickly typing several words down onto the computer in front of her she smiled softly as she glanced back up at Ryou, "He has just clocked out now, he shouldn't be too much longer. Would you like to wait for him?"

"No need Sammie. Ready to go Ryou?" Mariku said from the staff door way as Ryou spun on his heel and smiled softly

"Yeah I'm Ready"

"Good, I'll be back in under an hour Sammie, and if Marik starts wandering where I am just say little one stopped by"

"Yeah okay Mariku, see you later" the young female who answered to the name Sammie said softly as she waved good bye to the two males as they left the museum

"Who was she?"

"Huh? Oh Sammie? She is the new girl, she started working here last week, and she is really sweet to be around"

"She is from England right? She had a British accent"

"Yeah she is, somewhere called Portsmouth" Mariku said softly as he walked down the road with Ryou beside him, Smiling brightly Ryou nodded as they continued to converse about anything and everything they could.

Spending around 45minutes with the older Egyptian, Ryou had been brought an A4 pad of plain white paper, colouring pencils, felt tips, decorating card, HB drawing pencils, a sketch book, an A4 pad of lined paper, and many other artsy and writing things from Mariku. After thanking the taller Egyptian Ryou was about to head back to the Ishtars apartment as he remembered he didn't have the key, turning quickly Ryou saw Mariku standing with the key dangling in his hand, giggling nervously Ryou walked back over and took the key smiling. Mariku just chuckled and ruffled his hair slightly before saying good bye and heading back into work, while Ryou walked off back to the Ishtar residence to try and relax a little with his new acquired writing and drawing things.

Arriving back at the Ishtar residence Ryou unlocked the front door, kicked his shoes of, placed the key on the small table by the door, shut the door, and went straight into the living area where he placed his new things down and smiled brightly as he walked into the kitchen. Spending a few minutes making himself a quick sandwich and a glass of juice Ryou returned to the living room and placed his plate and glass down, then turning on his heel Ryou walked up to the spare room and grabbed his duffer bag that Mariku had brought over a couple of days before hand and started shifting through it. Slipping his fingers into one of the inside pockets Ryou felt something thin like paper touch his fingers, blinking Ryou pulled it out to find two pieces of paper folded over with nothing written on the front but there was a small drawing to the right hand corner of the Sennen Ring. Tilting his Head Ryou opened the piece of paper and glanced down at the writing he found, "_This isn't my hand writing, Its Bakuras. But why is it in my duffer bag?_" Ryou thought to himself as he looked over the duffer bag and noticed that written in black pen on the inside tag said 'Bakura'. Gasping Ryou pushed the bag away and looked back down at the writing on the pieces of paper in his hand, gulping Ryou stood up and left the room, and returned to the living room where he slouched down on the couch and read over the two pieces of paper in his hand.

_Tuesday 14th February 2006.__  
><em>_As the sun sets slowly, it lightens up your innocent face. Your smile is worth more to me than any meal you could cook, Angels like you are the kindest, and look the most peacefulest while sleeping in your bed. Just watching you, makes my heart beat like the drums of war. I can say this now, that losing you will be my end. Your eyes always sparkle, and shine so brightly when our eyes meet. I get this fluttering feeling in my chest, I never knew what it was, and yet now I do. I believe this feeling is love, though I could be wrong. I have only loved one person in all my life, and that person loved me more than I could ever deserve. You are something so special I often thank Ra for giving me to you. When I first ever saw you, you were ever so small and sleeping within the arms of a kind hearted woman. You were such an Angel then and even now you are still an angel. In dreams, I only see you, and it is all I need to make my days so bright. Yet all I have is darkness within my heat, will you be the light I need to release me? Please say you will, please say you will never stopping loving me. I love you more than you will ever know, I will never tell you how I feel, and because of this I will forever live in darkness. Just promise to be strong for me, Promise to stay by my side, and Promise me you will fall harder, deeper and more truly in-love with me. For you are my Angel of Light. While I am your Demon of darkness. For now I will dream of you, I will breath you, I will eat, sleep and even drink you. Because I cannot touch you.__  
><em>_My Host, My Angel, My Love, My Special Yadonushi__  
><em>_I need you more than you need me__  
><em>_I am thankful to have you__  
><em>_Your Darkness__  
><em>_Yami Bakura_

Ryou blinked several times, tears falling down his cheeks as he changed pages and noticed there was something else written. Biting his lip Ryou leaned forward and took a small mouthful of his juice and a bite out of his chicken and lettuce sandwich before sitting back as he continued reading.

_Tuesday 14th February 2012__  
><em>_This day 6 years ago we were nothing but Host and spirit, now this year is different, for the last 5 to 6 months I have had my own body. When I returned from the pits of hell, or how I would like to call it. It was a Friday afternoon, and so when I woke up in the park down the road I looked around slightly confused. Glancing at my own attire I noticed I was wearing the same crimson cloak I had worn back in Egypt 5,000 years ago. I knew that area I had awoken in, I knew you lived nearby, and so I went to your apartment to find no body home. I waited and waited for you to come home, I even thought you had moved from this apartment. As I sat ideally on the door step thinking of what I could say to you, I felt a harsh tug within my chest, and that was when I looked up just in time to have you sling yourself into my arms. You had been crying, and I hated it! I hate seeing you cry, please don't cry no more Angel. I do not deserve your tears, and I do not deserve your love. Hearing your voice, feeling your body heat against my own... It was something I had often told myself I would never feel or hear or even see again. Yet you welcomed me with opened arms. You let me into your apartment and you cooked for me that was the first time I could actually taste how delicious your cooking was. I remember nearly choking on the food you cooked for me, because I had tried eating it all in one massive bite. You laughed at me, and that day I knew something was different. You had never laughed like that before, and it was heavenly to my ears. Yet now you no longer laugh, you no longer smile and I know that deep down it is my own fault. Not even 3weeks ago I made the biggest mistake of my entire life, a mistake I can never take back... I swear to Ra to kill me, to take me away from you, but I know you need me, why though I do not know. I just want you to smile that bright smile again, I want to hear your laughter, I want you to be happy. But I know you will never be happy all the time I haunt your dreams, please run away from me. I know now that what I feel for you is true, but I now only feel anger, every time I look at you I feel the urge to hurt you, I don't want to do this to you. Please just run away, please tell me to leave, and tell me I am no longer wanted in your home. What I did to you today... I should be sent to the darkest pits of hell, I actually marked your perfect flesh. Even as I sit here watching you sleep I know you are crying, It is at times like this that I feel that fluttering within my chest. You make me crazy, you make me happy, and yet if you knew... What would you say to me? I hate myself my Angel, I hate what I do and yet I cannot stop, and if you do not run away or leave me I fear I will do something terrible to you. I know you will never see this, I will never give it to you, and yet I want you to know... I love you my angel...__  
><em>_Your Darkness__  
><em>_Yami Bakura_

Tears now fell quickly down Ryous cheeks, scrunching up both pieces of paper Ryou threw them across the room as he collapsed into the plush purple couch and cried out into one of the crimson plush cushions. Body trembling with each of his sobs as he felt his heart breaking slowly, Ryou clutched at the cushion and screamed into its plush softness as he cried himself into a trembling tearful sleep.

Groaning lowly Ryou fluttered his eyes open, sighing lightly Ryou glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 1:30pm sighing Ryou glanced at his half eaten sandwich and half drunken glass of orange juice and groaned lightly. Sitting up slowly Ryou rubbed at his eyes and looked around the living room, eyes landing on the scrunched up pieces of paper he let a small hiccupped sob escape his throat as he stood up and walked over to the ball of paper and picked it up. Clenching it tightly in his fist Ryou bit his bottom lip before tossing it onto the table he then grabbed the plate and glass and took them both into the kitchen and got rid of the half eaten sandwich into the trash as he tipped the orange juice into the sink and rinsed out the glass. Placing it on the side, Ryou walked back into the living room and walked over to Mariks CD rack. Sifting through the CD's Ryou picked one out and slipped it into the CD player. Turning the volume up slightly Ryou waited for the beat of the music to start before he walked back over to the couch and slouched back down, glancing at the bag that had the books and pencils and stuff in Ryou leaned forward and grabbed for them as he pulled the pad of plain paper out, and the pack of 4 HB pencils as he sat back and got himself comfortable. Opening the book Ryou sighed lightly as he opened the pencils and pulled one out, twirling it between his fingers Ryou leaned his head back and closed his eyes while listening to the words of the song he was listening to. Relaxing only slightly Ryou placed the tip of the pencil to the clean untouched piece of white plain paper and slowly started sketching and image into the paper, without even opening his eyes, and not caring what he drew. As the song finished though Ryou fluttered his eyes open as he glanced down at the page and blinked several time, gasping lightly when he realised what it was he had sketched onto the page Ryou closed the book instantly and stared at the coffee table breathing heavily. The image in which he had sketched out roughly had been something he had only ever dreamed of, him and Bakura laying in the grass cuddling up together asleep under the setting sun. Placing the pencil down on top of the book Ryou placed them both onto the table and sat back staring at it thoughtfully, it was true though, and Ryou knew it all too well. He knew now for certain that he was indeed a masochistic Angel, and as he sat there alone Ryou bit his lip as he glanced over at the television to see his cell phone sitting on top of it. Blinking Ryou stood up and walked over to the television and reached for his cell phone and looked at it, he had 3 text messages and a missed call all from Bakura, and this made Ryou drop to his knees as he burst out into a violent tremble of tears. Clutching his phone to his chest Ryou spoke lightly to himself the same words over and over

"I'm...s-sorry Bakura...I'm sorry B-Bakura...I...I'm s-sorry...B-Bakura..." tears stinging Ryous milk chocolate eyes, streaming and staining his cheeks as he sat there on his knees rocking back and forth crying and screaming loudly. Standing in the door way to the living room Mariku stood blinking over at Ryou, staying quiet Mariku indicated to Marik to be quite, Marik blinking nodded as he watched Mariku slowly walk into the living room and over to Ryou who was still rocking back and forth crying. Gasping inwardly Marik was about to run over to his friend when he noticed Mariku shaking his head, Growling inwardly Marik walked into the kitchen and started making a round of hot drinks while Mariku slowly and carefully crouched beside Ryou and pulled him into his arms. Being only slightly startled Ryou looked up at Mariku and clung to him crying even harder than before

"What happened little one?"

"I m-miss B-Bakura"

"Oh Ryou, I know you do. Just try and hang on a little longer okay? You are going back tomorrow to make Bakura feel like hell. For me and Marik, can you hold on a little longer?" Mariku asked as he gently rubbed circles onto Ryous back trying to calm him down as he felt Ryou nod slightly into his arms as Marik walked in with two cups of hot drink, placing them down carefully onto the table Marik sighed as he walked over to Mariku and Ryou and crouched down beside them and ran his fingers through Ryous hair softly

"Is everything okay Ry?"

"He will be fine Marik, Ryou just feels a little for a better word regretful for what he has done"

"I see, well frig Ry, Listening to this CD won't help you. Come on please stop crying" Marik said softly as Mariku released Ryou and let the smaller of the three lean into Marik, as he did Mariku noticed Ryou was still clutching his cell phone tightly in his hands. Sighing Mariku walked over to the stereo and turned it off before turning to see Marik running his fingers through Ryous hair, walking back over to them Mariku tilted his head to the side when he noticed before Marik did that Ryou had once again cried himself to sleep. Thinking for a single moment Mariku sat down on the couch and watched both the boys for a moment before realisation hit him

"Marik where you around Ryou when he first started taking those Anti-Depressants?"

"Not at first, but I do know the symptoms. Why Mariku?"

"What are the symptoms? I am beginning to wonder if Ryou has started going back to that dark place again"

"Hmm let me think, lack of eating, no motivation, crying himself to sleep, self harming. They were the symptoms Ryou got, But he hasn't got any of them now though Mariku"

"Marik take a look at Ryou, he is asleep. He has cried himself to sleep in your arms, we may want to keep a close eye on him" Mariku explained as Marik did in fact look down at Ryou and noticed he had calmed only slightly but still sniffling while sleeping in his lap, sighing deeply Marik looked up at Mariku with saddening eyes as Mariku stood up and walked over to him and gently lifted Ryou from his lap and carried him over to the couch and placed him down slowly, "We should let Ryou sleep for a little while, I've already spoken to Bakura, and he said he would call later on to night. He was in a right fit earlier"

"Really? How badly?"

"Well to what I could catch, he thought Ryou had been kidnapped or worst. He was really panicking, and he told me about what happed last night. Ryou done some serious damage to him when they were alone, Bakura even admitted to me on the phone that he has an idea of how Ryou felt when he beat and raped him"

"Well frigging good! He deserves to feel how Ryou must of"

"I know, come on let us leave Ryou to sleep" Mariku said lightly as Marik nodded and joined his boyfriend in the kitchen, after grabbing the cup of tea he had made Ryou and took it back into the kitchen as the two Egyptians sat and spoke quietly.

Later in the evening Ryou sat up slowly rubbing at his eyes as he glanced over to the clock to see Mariku walking back into the living room holding two boxes in his hands, smiling lightly Mariku indicated for Ryou to come into the kitchen and eat and have a drink. Sighing lightly and nodding Ryou stood up slowly and stretched as he walked into the kitchen to be greeted with a hot cup of tea and smile from Marik, returning the smile lightly Ryou sat down with Mariku as the boxes he had been carrying were opened to reveal pizza. Inhaling deeply the sound of Ryous stomach growling and grumbling echoed throughout the kitchen as all three males looked at each other and then all started laughing as Ryou leaned forward and grabbed a slice of pizza and started eating it while the three of them spoke about what they had been doing all day. Spending an hour just chatting and eating Ryou sighed to himself lightly as he glanced towards the clock, it was already nearly 9pm in the afternoon, and Ryou had already slept the whole day away practically as he stretched and yawned cutely as Marikus Cell Phone started buzzing from the kitchen counter. Groaning Mariku stood up and walked over to his phone and picked it up, looking at the caller ID he sighed as he answered his phone

"Hey, What's up Bakura?" Mariku said as he listened to Bakura talking as he tapped Mariks shoulder and indicated to get drinks made as he slowly walked back to the table and sat down beside Ryou with a light smile, "No everything is fine here...Ryou can't find his cell...Yeah he turned up here this morning...I don't know he didn't say...Well he looked pretty damned hurt Bakura... No he looked fine just looked a nervous wreck...Nah he fine now Bakura, actually he sat right here next to me with pizza in his mouth...Hang on let me ask – Ryou Bakura wants to know if you will talk to him"

"I...I d-don't think I c-can"

"Well Ryou if you don't want to I won't force you to" Mariku said lightly as he returned to his phone call after placing his phone on the table and turning it to loud speaker while glancing at Marik and indicating for him to stay quiet, "Sorry Bakura, I asked But Ryou seems shaken up about something so it not fair to force him to talk to you"

"I know, I don't want him being forced to do something he doesn't want to do"

"Anyway about this morning, you know I have spoken to Ryou about that. He was pretty upset man, you should really thank him though"

"How come? I mean come on Mariku, I told you everything on the damned phone earlier. I don't want Ryou coming back here for a few days, Fuck I don't want to hurt him anymore. Maybe being alone and away from him will help"

"Well be thankful you are still alive" Mariku replied simply as Ryou placed his hands over his mouth as tears started streaming down his cheeks, sighing Mariku pulled Ryou into his lap and held him tightly as Marik placed their drinks in front of them and indicated he was going upstairs, and with that he left as Mariku noticed that Marik was about ready to start a shouting match

"W-what did Ryou say?"

"I told Ryou I was going to slit your damned fucking throat, Come on man raping him was the worst thing you could of done"

"I know Mariku! Bloody Hell stop reminding me of how much I fail at protecting him, just tell me what he said"

"Ryou begged me with tears in his eyes not to hurt you, Even after what you did to him, and everything else he still wanted you to stay alive. Anyone else would of begged to have you killed"

"I guess he does still love me" Bakura replied lowly as he sighed deeply, "Look Mariku, I want Ryou to hate me, and I want to hear him say it. But he won't tell me that, I just..."

"Listen Bakura, and I mean listen to me. Give Ryou some time okay? It could take him a few days even a week, but give him time man"

"B-but Mariku... I love him, and all I can do is beat him, I don't want to hurt him, I just want him to hate me"

"Listen Baku-" Mariku paused when he felt Ryou slip from his lap and clench his fist tightly as he inhaled sharply and wiped at his eyes, "Ryou what is wrong?"

"I HATE YOU! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Ryou shouted as he ran out of the kitchen and up to the spare room sobbing as he flung himself onto the bed and screamed into the pillow

"R-Ry-Ryou..." Bakura whispered down the phone as Mariku sighed and grabbed his phone taking it off loud speaker as he glanced towards the stairs to see Marik looking at him, shaking his head Mariku turned back to his conversation

"Look Bakura don't do anything stupid, Ryou is just really hurt at the moment. I will try and see if I can get Ryou to come over but I can't promise anything...Bakura don't say that, I mean it...I know Ryou a little better than you, I know he still loves you...Bakura don't even think about it...I mean it...If you do I will drag your ass back and kill you myself...Right I will come round in the morning...Okay...Just don't something stupid, we all know you are an idiot...alright, don't drink too much...see you tomorrow" Mariku said lightly hanging up as he felt Mariks arms wrap around his shoulders as he sighed deeply

"Fluffy won't do something stupid will he?"

"I hope not, for Ryous sake" Mariku replied as he leaned his head against Mariks chest and sighed deeply closing his eyes.

**Sana-Chan&Ryou:** Finally!  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>took me so long to do, but I finally got this stupid chapter done  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>*sighs deeply* You know Sana-chan I still think you are to evil to me, But I know I get what I want in the end *Beams Happily kissing Sana-chans cheek*  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>*Blushes* Awww thank you Ryou-Kun, Anyway get to work *Smiles brightly*  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>Certainly! *Looks to Reviewers* I know you have all been waiting for this, and well Sana-chan finally got it done, so enjoy it and look forward to the next chapter, also lots of Reviews and I will personally give you kisses *Smiles brightly at everyone before blowing everyone a kiss*


	10. Chapter 9: Turn of Advents

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes: **This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Sana-Chan:**Ugh... I must start typing this story, Thanks to the stupid Writers block I been Suffering I can't seem to even think of Ideas  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>Well Why not re-read what you wrote last chapter?  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>I would but this is the chapter...well you know what happens in this chapter Ryou  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>*sighs and nods* Yeah... It's the chapter 'Kura tries killing himself  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>Yeah... I better think of something quick, I think my readers will come hunting me down if I do not hurry with an update soon  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>I'll go get 'Kura, Maybe he can help you with this chapter, till I get back just keep trying Sana-Chan.

Since Ryou had his outburst over the phone, Marik had been called to do the night shift at the museum leaving Mariku to try and calm Ryou down. This worked with a few comedy films, snacks, drinks and Ryou writing what he was feeling at the time.

Now Ryou was curled up on the plush purple couch, the film Prom Night playing in the background while writing down his emotions. Mariku nowhere to be seen though could be heard singing dreadfully in the shower, though before the taller Egyptian had gone for his shower he explained to Ryou to just relax and ignore the house phone if it started to ring.  
>Sighing deeply to himself Ryou leaned back on the couch closing his eyes when he jumped, jumped to the sound of the house phone ringing when it suddenly stopped<p>

"Hello you have reached the Ishtar Residence, I am sorry but we are unavailable to take your call. We are either at work or busy doing something else, Leave your message after the beep and one of us will get back to you as soon as we can" And with that the sound of a beep echoed throughout the living area

"Marik? Mariku? I know you are in. Anyway I need your help Mariku... I've... well d-done something stupid..." The voice stopped as Ryou glanced over his shoulder staring wide eyed at the voice machine, blinking when the voice spoke again, "Mariku answer the phone... P-please answer the phone... I need to know Ryou can't hear this... Bloody hell you dumb ass Egyptian! Look call me, I need to speak with you... Though I hope you get this stupid message soon" With that the call ended as Ryou blinked staring at the phone, biting his bottom lip Ryou gulped lightly and turned back to watching the television while he wrote something down on the pad of paper in his lap.

An hour later Mariku and Ryou were sat on the couch watching a film called 50 first Dates when again the house phone rang, Ryou glanced up at Mariku who shrugged

"It could be 'Kura again"

"Bakura called?"

"While y-you were in the shower" Ryou whispered as Mariku nodded and stood up walking over to the phone as he picked up the receiver and spoke calmly

"Mariku speaking... What's up Bakura? Watching a film at the moment... What the fuck have you done!? Bakura tell me what you done! No! What... Yeah I can barely hear you, what do you mean?" Mariku answered with concern lacing his words as he glanced at Ryou who was staring at him, blinking Mariku dropped the receiver of the phone and darted for the front door. Pulling on his boots and coat he glanced at Ryou who had dashed to the door way, "Ryou stay here, Marik should be back in about 30 minutes. Do not leave this apartment till Marik is back" Mariku stated as he ran out the front door. Leaving Ryou standing in the hallway tilting his head to the side confused, shrugging it off Ryou walked back into the living room where he could hear the phone beeping. Sighing ever so softly and smiling faintly Ryou picked up the receiver of the phone and held it to his ear to hear that the line had gone dead, placing the receiver back onto its rest Ryou walked back over to the couch and sat down while glancing at the clock. It was just before midnight, Marik was due home at half past, until then Ryou would be sat alone watching T.V when his mobile buzzed on the kitchen side. Jumping slightly Ryou stood up and walked into the kitchen to drag his phone of the counter, glancing at the caller I.D Ryou paled, it was his and Bakuras house phone, answering it and lifting the phone to his ear Ryou gulped lowly

"H-Hello?"

"R-Ryou... Its B-Bakura..."

"W-what do y-you want B-Bakura-Sama?"

"J-Just listen to me... Please d-don't hang up..."

"L-Look B-Bakura-Sama, I h-have to go" Ryou whispered as he felt a lump building in his throat, when he was just about to hang up he heard the sound of ragged breathing and choked back tears

"R-Ryou... P-please come home... I n-need you"

"Y-You don't need me... B-Bakura..."

"R-Ryou I do... P-please come home... I'm S-sorry"

"G-good bye B-Ba-Bakura-Sama..." Ryou whispered as he sighed deeply and closed his eyes while ending the call, fresh tears made their way slowly down alabaster flesh as Ryou wiped them away and walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch and pulled his knees to his chest.

As the minutes ticked by Ryou jumped slightly when he heard the front door opening, glancing at the time Ryou dashed to the front door grabbing his coat,

"Woah Ryou what is wrong?"

"We have to go now! Mariku rushed to my place, Bakura-Sama might off done something stupid" Ryou stated as he pulled on his trainers and rushed out the door with a startled and surprised Marik glancing at him. Blinking Marik grabbed his phone as it started buzzing in his pocket

"Hello?"

"Marik where is Ryou?"

"Erm... he just ran past me out the front door?"

"Marik don't let him come to his place, I have the police and ambulances here, go after him!"

"W-wha-" Marik didn't get chance to finish his sentence when the phone went dead, blinking at his phone Marik blinked again before gasping and running after Ryou. Catching up to the white haired teen Marik stopped and grabbed for Ryous hand before he noticed the flashing of lights just ahead of them, glancing up Marik saw where Ryou was gazing. It was the Bakura house-hold, there were two police cars and an ambulance. Marik sighed as he tried pulling Ryou closer, but the boy just shook him off and ran towards the entrance of his own apartment.

Coming to an immediate halt Ryou gasped when he saw Mariku standing on the grass beside the walk way of his apartment, darting his eyes around Ryou ran over to Mariku though paused instantly when he saw the taller Egyptian had blood on the front of his shirt. Gasping loudly Ryou shook his head as he made a darted attempt to run into the house, only to be stopped by a tall dark haired male, screaming and shouting at the police officer Ryou kicked his legs trying to get free

"GET OF ME! LET ME GO! PLEASE!"

"Sir I need you to calm down, you cannot enter this address sir"

"THIS IS MY HOUSE! LET ME GO!"

"Sir, you need to calm down. I have some questions for you to answer" the tall male stated as professionally as possible as he tried to hold Ryou back who went almost limp in his arms when he saw two ambulance men walk out of the front door pulling and pushing a stretcher, Ryous eyes widened in disbelief breaking free from the police officer just as Mariku turned around to see Ryou running towards the stretcher

"BAKURA!" Ryou screamed as he stopped at the stretcher to see his darker half, blood covering his face and throat while IV drips were attached to his hands and arms while a mask was over his face, "Bakura-Sama wake up, Please wake up Bakura!"

"Sir please step away"

"NO! Bakura wake up! Wake up you bastard! You can't leave me!"

"Someone control this kid, he is going to pull the IVs from this man's arm" a young female said,

"Ryou, come on, calm down" Mariku said calmly wrapping his arms around the boys waist and pulling him away from the stretcher

"B-Bakura-Sama!"

"Ryou! You need to calm down"

"NO! Bakura needs to wake up! He can't leave me" Ryou shouted as he finally stopped fighting the taller Egyptian and slumped down onto the stone pavement

"Ryou, Bakura will be fine, he just needs some medical attention"

"W-what ha-happened?" a low panicked voice spoke as Ryou stared off at the stretcher being folded into the back of the Ambulance with an unconscious Bakura laying on top

"I didn't get here in time. Bakura slit both his wrists and his throat, I'm sorry Ryou, I tried talking some sense into him but it didn't work" Mariku whispered lowly as he turned his eyes away from both his own lighter half and the one in his arms. Hearing Marikus words Ryou stilled and paled instantly, his breathing hitching as his eyes rolled back before he fell completely limp within Marikus arms, glancing down Mariku sighed as he indicated to Marik to take the limp boy so that he himself could stand up and talk with the officer who was indicating for him to go over. Nodding Marik took Ryou into his arms and held him tightly as he watched Mariku walking over to the police office and talk with him, sighing to himself Marik looked down at Ryou and noticed that some blood must off transferred from Marikus top onto the boys face as he carefully wiped it off.

"Mariku, you said you were on your way over here after receiving a phone call from Mr Bakura"

"Yes I was, I had been at home with Ryou Bakura. My Brother Marik was at work and I was looking after Ryou, the two had, had a disagreement about something so Ryou came to stay with me and my brother"

"I see, you mentioned earlier about a phone call Mr Bakura made to your house"

"Yes, Touzukou. Bakuras first name, called my place to speak with Ryou, but I could tell something was a little off in the way he spoke and simply told him Ryou was watching a film which me and Ryou were doing"

"What were you watching?" The police officer asked writing down what Mariku said as he paused and glanced up

"We were watching 50 first dates, before Touzukou called. I spoke with him while watching it"

"Did Mr Bakura mention anything about attempting to kill himself over the phone to you?"

"I'm afraid not, he never mentioned anything to me about it. I knew something was wrong and he kept hinting about leaving for good, but I just didn't get what he meant until I heard him drop the phone. It was at that moment that I ran over here, I even tried ringing him but he never answered at first then his cell was busy so I gathered he had, had more brains and rang for the Ambulance himself. But it seems I had been wrong" Mariku explained glancing over to his boyfriend and the smaller Teen as he sighed, "Look Officer I want to take my brother home, and I need to get Ryou back to mine before he comes to"

"That is understandable, here is my contact number, call me if you can think of anything I may need to know about the reason behind him trying to well you know, off himself" Mariku nodded taking the small card handed to him as he turned around and walked over to Marik, leaning down Mariku lifted Ryou and indicated for Marik to follow as he left the scene of the attempted suicide and returned to his and Mariks apartment.

Back at the Ishtar Residence Mariku had placed Ryou down upon the couch and told Marik to go and grab him some blankets to cover the shivering unconscious British teen, rushing of to grab the blankets as his beloved had ask Marik returned just moments later with one of their biggest and warmest blankest as he watched Mariku place it carefully over Ryous sleeping form. Stepping back briefly Marik walked into the kitchen and flicked the kettle on and made two cups of coffee for himself and his boyfriend as Mariku came into the kitchen as he removed his top and slung it into the washing machine while pulling out a piece of paper from his back pocket, sighing Marik watched as he set the two cups down after making the hot drinks and looked at his boyfriend puzzled

"What is that Mariku?"

"It was with Bakura when I got their apartment, it's addressed to Ryou so I haven't opened it"

"B-but Mariku it has blood on it"

"I know it does, I had to tear it from his bloodied hand" Mariku explained as he sighed and leaned back in his seat while glancing at the time, "we should get to bed soon, I wouldn't want to be the one in Ryous way when he opens this"

"B-but Yami... What if Ryou hurts himself?"

"We will just hide everything he could hurt himself with, I will do down here you do up stairs" Mariku explained as Marik nodded and sipped at his coffee before walking off through the living room and went up the stairs carrying his coffee as he went around hiding everything and anything he knew Ryou could hurt himself with.

Meanwhile downstairs Mariku was staring at the blood splattered envelope with worried eyes, he sighed deeply and drained his cup of its contents and went around hiding all the knives, and everything he knew could easily cause harm. Once he had everything done he grabbed for the envelope and walked into the living room and placed it on the coffee table, sighing again Mariku glanced at Ryou and whispered in a low hushed tone while leaning down beside the smaller male brushing his hair out of his face

"I am sorry Ryou, I tried to stop him" With his words spoken Mariku pulled the covers up around the teen more before walking up the stairs to be greeted with worried violet eyes, "Ryou will be fine Marik, come on bed we are going to need our strength in the morning to deal with Ryou"

"Yeah you are right" Marik whispered lowly as he turned on his heel and walked into their bedroom and got changed for bed, after climbing into bed Marik turned to face Mariku who pushed the door to before he to climbed into bed. Sighing and curling up small Marik leaned into the older Egyptian and fell into a deep worried laced sleep followed shortly behind by the older Egyptian.

By morning, the sound of something being punched echoed throughout the small Ishtar apartment, waking both Egyptian males. Glancing at the time Marik groaned and rolled over to go back to sleep when he felt Mariku move him slightly and get out of bed, shrugging it off Marik closed his eyes and fell back to sleep leaving Mariku to go find out what was wrong. Pulling on his black sweat pants Mariku sauntered along the hallway to check the spare room to find it empty, sighing Mariku turned on his heel and walked along the landing to see a flash of white out the corner of his eye sitting on the plush purple couch. Running his hand through his hair Mariku walked down the stairs and walked over to the couch and cleared his throat softly catching Ryous attention who looked up instantly wiping at his eyes

"M-Morning M-Mariku... S-sorry if I woke you"

"It is fine Ryou, is everything alright?"

"Y-Yeah... I guess"

"Ryou, you can tell me. What is wrong?" Mariku asked sitting beside the smaller teen who was noticeably shaking, as the alabaster male handed Mariku the blood soaked note. Groaning and sighing, Mariku glanced at the note then looked at Ryou before quietly reading the note to himself

_Darkness beckons to my heart, If only my love that we were not apart. I see nothing clearly, it is black. Where did my light go? Why did it vanish from me? Darkness surrounds me, Clouds me in shadows, I see nothing around me, my vision has vanished, I have become blind. In this darkness, there is no Light, there is nothing left, Why must it be so cruel? And steal from me that brightening light? If I could but repent, Repent for my sins, don't you understand? Understand that I would? You are all that mattered to me, yet I treated you so badly, I'm sorry for all the pain I caused. The pain in which ended you ended me, and ended us. Please won't you forgive me? Forgive all that I have done, Forgive me for my wrongs? If I must lose you to darkness, then know this my little one, the world loses you, it also loses me. I shall end my eternal suffering. End what is not meant to live. For you my Darling Light, were everything to me. I take up this blade, firmly in my hand, I make a small incision. Enough to let the crimson flow, for now I have nothing and nothing will save me. You were all I needed, you were my Light, and I your darkness. Now I am lost, lost without you. So I say this one last time, Goodbye my darling Light, Please live happier without me here._

Mariku stared wide eyed at the blood stained paper before glancing at Ryou, the smaller teen was just sat there staring at the floor

"Ryou..."

"I d-don't understand... w-why after a-all this time..."

"I don't know Ryou, I wish I did. Look I have to go up the hospital today, do you want to come with me? You do not have to if you don't want to" Mariku asked watching Ryous every response and action, seeing the boy still and turn away Mariku took that as a 'No thank you I'd rather not' and nodded. Standing up slowly and stretching Mariku yawned loudly before rubbing Ryous head softly and walking off into the kitchen where he put the kettle on and made a round of drinks.

**Sana-Chan:***Glances at a passed out Bakura* Ugh... finally!  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>*Peeping in from the door way smiling weakly* Is it over yet?  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>Y-Yeah, 'Kuras passed out, this took me months and it only 5 pages long  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>*Sighs deeply and walks over to Sana-Chan and hugs her tightly* It is okay Sana-Chan, at least you tried really hard *Smiles and kisses Sana-Chans cheek before glancing at readers* Sana-Chan is truly and deeply sorry this chapter took so long to write and post, But she has had a lot of issues happen lately, so please be nice to her and praise her for her good work. If you do I will give you all kisses again *Smiles and winks at the readers*


	11. Ryous Depression - Part 1 of 2 Hidden Ch

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes: **This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Sana-Chan:***sits typing away slowly*  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>Evening Sana-Chan, How are you today? And what are you up to? *Peers over Sana-Chans shoulder*  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>Hmmm? *Glances to the side* Oh Hello Muse darling, I am fine thank you, and I am typing up chapter 10 now, another hidden Chapter about you  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>What happens in this chapter? *Notices Page is blank*  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>That is a surprise, Want to do your job sweetie?  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>Mhmm, *turns to readers* You already know Sana-Chan doesn't own any of us she just uses me as her lovable muse, so please read and review. *Smiles brightly hugging Sana-Chan*

It had been a total of three days since Ryou had watched in horror and tears as his Yami, the only male he had ever loved get put into the back of an ambulance. The following morning Ryou had read a letter of sorts from Bakura to him, since that day after Mariku had left to go and see how Bakura was doing Ryou had gone downhill. Marik had fought with Ryou and tried to take the knife in which Ryou held ever so tightly in his grasp, but Ryou refused to hand the knife over and slashed at his wrists like he had done so many, many months before hand. Now on the fourth morning after Bakura was taken to the Hospital Mariku was sat with Ryou in the living area upon the plush purple couch watching Stay Alive. A film Ryou loved and enjoyed watching, it hadn't long started when Mariku glanced over at Ryou and watched him for any signs of the boy hiding a concealed blade of any form. Marik had informed Mariku of all the signs Ryou would show of his Depression being back, and of course Ryou was back to taking his Anti-Depressants which only concerned Mariku even more. Seeming calm for the time being Ryou slowly nudged himself closer to Mariku and curled up watching his favourite film with his hot cup of sweet tea, sighing only lightly Mariku returned his attention back to the film.

As the film played out nicely and the Ishtars residence was seemingly quiet, Mariku once more glanced down at Ryou to see the white haired teen smiling up at him with his bright almost doe like eyes

"What is wrong Ryou?"

"I'm getting hungry, c-can I have a sandwich please?"

"Chicken and lettuce?"

"Please" Ryou replied sweetly as Mariku nodded with a smile and stood up stretching, keeping his eyes innocent like Ryou watched as Mariku walked into the kitchen and out of sight. Releasing a low sigh Ryou stood up and stretched lightly before quickly dashing up the stairs to the bathroom, biting his lip lightly Ryou eyed the broken shard of glass he had hidden well in his pocket. After closing the bathroom door Ryou walked over to the sink and opened up the small cabinet to reach for his Anti-Depressants and the blue plastic cup in which he filled half full of water, Ryou sighing raised the trouser leg up to his knee of his right leg and placed the sharpest edge of the glass to his ankle and pulled hard and fast slashing his ankle open. Biting his lip hard to prevent the pained screamed, he slashed his ankle a second, third and fourth time before a knocking on the bathroom door caught his attention

"Ryou are you alright?"

"Y-Yeah... J-just taking my meds and washing my hands"

"Okay Ryou, your sandwich is waiting for you" Mariku said as he sighed and leaned against the wall beside the door as he heard the tap running and the sound of rummaging through the first aid box, "Ryou are you cutting again?"

"N-No"

"Don't lie to me Ryou, I have told you over and over that you can talk to me if something is wrong"

"I'm n-not cutting...h-honest" Ryou called back his reply as he wrapped his ankle quickly and messily as he pushed his trouser leg back down and took his tablet before walking to the bathroom door and unlocking it, peering out he came face to face with Mariku, "d-did you need the bathroom?"

"Yeah, I paused the film for you"

"Thank you M-Mariku" Ryou said softly before trying his hardest to walk past Mariku without a limp before he felt his wrist grabbed, "W-what is wrong M-Mariku?"

"Ryou you can't hide that limp, now tell me what you did"

"N-Nothing"

"Ryou stop lying to me, I am not Bakura remember? You can tell me" Mariku said in exasperation as Ryou sighed and lifted his trouser leg, growling darkly Mariku tightened his grip slightly and pulled Ryou back into the bathroom and forced the boy to sit down as he looked over the new slashes, "Ryou why do you keep doing this? You don't need to, I promised you that I would keep this from Marik but if you continue to cut and hurt yourself I will tell him, and you know Marik will only worry and force you to go and see Bakura"

"b-but..."

"Just sit down and let me get this wrapped properly" Sighing Ryou nodded and sat quietly while Mariku cleaned and re-bandaged his ankle.

Another six days passed, Ryou attained more cuts to his body which caught Mariks attention. As several more days went by both Ishtars realised Ryou had finally stopped self harming but still continued to cry himself to sleep, in which Marik and Mariku would take turns in trying to sooth and calm the smaller teen. By the eleventh morning, Ryous cuts had started to vanish and he started smiling a little more, he had also started talking more with Mariku every time he felt the urge the cut himself and had also found a way to prevent himself from cutting by writing instead.

Waking on the twelfth day, Ryou groaned as he sat up and looked around the room he had stayed in. On the small bedside table was his Anti-Depressants and a glass of orange juice, sighing only faintly Ryou quickly took his tablet and got himself showered and dressed and went down stairs to come face to face with Ishizu

"G-Good morning Ishizu"

"Oh, Good morning Ryou, how do you feel today?" The young female Egyptian spoke softly, her long black hair braided with gold and silver clips while a crisp cream coloured Egyptian dress adorned her tanned flesh

"W-well thank you, W-where is Marik and Mariku?"

"Oh Mariku is at Work and Marik went to the shop for some milk"

"O-Oh I see" Ryou said softly walking over to the kitchen table and taking a seat opposite Ishizu, "S-so erm-"

"I'm back! The frigging shop only had semi-skimmed milk" Mariks annoyed voice spoke as Ryou giggled lightly

"That is fine little brother, Ryou is up"

"Morning Marik"

"Ryou, Good morning. Did you sleep well last night?" Marik asked as he sauntered into the kitchen and went back to preparing breakfast and drinks

"I did t-thank you"

"Good! Me and Ishizu are taking you shopping today, we thought it would be good for you and Mariku demanded that I take you shopping for some more clothes, because since being here you've gained a little weight"

"A-are you saying I'm fat!?" Ryou hissed playfully as he clenched his fists

"Yeah I frigging am you albino fatty!"

"T-that's it! You're dead!" Ryou growled and jumped over the kitchen table and pounced Marik sending him flying onto his behind as Ishizu sat and chuckled lightly, "Take it back! Take it back!"

"Fatty, fatty, FATTY!" Marik shouted laughing as Ryou thumped him in the arm before standing up and breathing lightly

"At least I don't snore!"

"Nor do I!"

"No Mariku does! He is so loud!" Ryou said giggling faintly as Ishizu chuckled and rolled her eyes at the smaller teens having fun

"I frigging know! Anyway, what do you want for breakfast?"

"Mariks special Ryou meaty Breakfast" Ryou said grinning as he finished of making the drinks while Marik nodded and started preparing a English fry up for his British friend and something light and veggie for him and his sister.

After breakfast, Ryou, Marik and his sister Ishizu grabbed their coats and headed out the front door, with a set plan in mind the three of them walked along the road talking about the shops Ryou wanted to go into. As the small group of three walked Ryou paused momentarily and grabbed Mariks arm tugging him back slightly, glancing up Marik looked towards the direction Ryou was looking as he noticed a dance stage was being set up on the grassy field with slightly sparkling devious violet eyes

"Want to check it out?"

"Yeah, Ishizu do we have time?"

"Yes of course, but I didn't think you could dance Ryou?" Ishizu responded softly as she looked at the two teen males before looking up at the dance stage

"Well... erm... I d-don't really dance, but I enjoy watching others dance"

"Yeah so how about we meet back here in 30minutes?" Marik said deviously dragging Ryou over to the dance stage waving his sister off. Ishizu just chuckled to herself as she smiled lightly and walked off towards the museum to check on her timetable of when she was due into work.

While being dragged over to the enormous dance stage Ryou stared in awe as he watched two different groups practicing a dance routine, with bright brown eyes Ryou watched amazed as he felt Marik release his wrist which caused the boy to glance at Marik who was talking with someone

"So there is 4 days till a big dance off contest?"

"That is right Marik, why did you and Mariku want to enter?"

"Well I don't know, Mariku tends to get nasty with me if I sign him up for things without his permission" Marik responded as he watched Ryou walk closer to him and the male before him, "Though if you are doing single dance offs I will sign my own name up"

"Well actually, there are three sets, singles, triples and groups"

"Triples? What the frig is that meant to mean"

"Well Marik, the triples are three members to a small group" the male said glancing at Ryou with a smile, "Why hello Ryou, how have you been?"

"Huh...? Hi..." Ryou replied wearily looking up at the taller male, the males ice blue eyes smiling as long middle back length midnight blue hair blew lightly in the cooling breeze

"Don't tell me you forgot who I am?"

"Erm..."

"Ryou this is Vincent, You remember from the tattooist" Marik explained as he noticed Ryous dumbfounded look within his eyes

"Oh! Hi Vincent, I'm fine how about you? And what is going on here?"

"I'm fine Ryou, my sister Aidosana is around here somewhere" Vincent said smiling as he looked around briefly before explaining to both males about each of the dance sets. Ryou seemed to beam with excitement while he and Marik spoke with Vincent, Marik noticing this explained that maybe he should sign himself up it was for fun and they could practice at home. Ryou sighed softly and nodded explaining himself that it may help him with his current situation that he kept quiet about

"Well then! If we can ask Yugi to join us on this triple one that would be awesome! Then we can see if Mariku and the frigging Pharaoh would do that six member dance off"

"But that would only give us five members Marik" Ryou said sadly as he sighed looking around watching some of the other groups

"Well if you still can't find a sixth member myself or Aidosana can fill the spot for you"

"R-really Vincent?"

"Sure, anyway I better head off I am hungry and I need to find my sister. So catch you both around, you have 3 days to find the sixth member if not just drop by the tattoo studio" Vincent said with a smile as the two teens nodded and watched as the older male walk off, Marik then smiled and turned to Ryou beaming happily as he grabbed his wrist and pulled the albino male back towards the meeting point to meet up with his sister.

As the morning went by quickly, Marik and Ryou had brought all sorts of clothes raging from tight yet comfortable jeans and tops to ultra tight and seducing leathers. Ishizu explaining that she would meet with the boys at the food court while she walked back down to the Ishtar residence to get her car, both boys agreed as they continued doing a spot of shopping as they bumped into Yugi with Atem heading towards the food court. Smirking Marik nudged Ryou to look as the two teens smiled

"Hey Yugi-Kun!" Ryou shouted with a bright smile catching the smaller teens attention

"Hello Bakura-Kun, Marik how are you?"

"Good t-thanks, where are you heading?"

"The food court we're hungry, what about you?" Yugi asked softly in his childlike voice as Atem just watched the three lights

"Same, we've been shopping all morning and my feet hurt" Ryou said with a small chuckle as the four males walked over to a table and sat down, "Say Yugi-Kun, me and Marik were wandering could we ask for your help?"

"Sure Bakura-Kun, what with?" Yugi said with slight worry lacing his words as his amethyst eyes glanced between the two males

"Well Yugi, there is this dance off coming up and we were wandering if you would join our group for the triples dance set?"

"Sure sounds fun Marik, when is it?"

"In four days... but that isn't all"

"What else is wrong?" Atem added looking at Ryou noticing how the albino teen seemed to be smiling more

"Well me and Marik have entered ourselves in all three groups, and we are three people short for the group dance, so we were kind of wandering if you two would join us" Ryou said softly holding up the contest requirement form for their group dance off as Yugi looked it over and smiled brightly

"Why not, sounds like fun"

"So you and Atem will join us?"

"Sure, but who are the others?" Atem asked as he took the form from Yugi and looked it over as a young female waitress came over to take their orders of drinks and food

"Well there would be us four with Mariku if he will join us and we were going to ask our friend Vincent to take the sixth place for us, as Touzuko is...well..."

"Touzuko is out of town for a few weeks, since the club dance off he went off to do some work and won't be back for another week and a half" Marik explained quickly as Yugi gasped and looked at Ryou

"Yeah, I spoke with him last night on the phone he was meant to be back today but they've asked him to stay back a little longer for double pay"

"So the Thief finally got a job? That is good Bakura, anyway back to this dance off how will we get practice in?" Atem asked as he leaned back in his seat and tossed the form back onto the table eyeing the two males opposite himself and Yugi

"Well, for practice I was thinking we could all meet up either at mine or over at the park. If we all practiced at mine I can get Mariku to make us drinks and food for us Hikaris to practice our groups dance and we could do all six of us at mine as well" Marik explained as he went into further detail about the type of dancing they would do, Yugi nodding occasionally as did Atem as their orders were placed before them.  
>After the four had eaten their lunches they had agreed to meet up at the museum later that day to decide on music to use for the big dance contest, nodding in agreement Yugi and Atem turned and went off home after they finished up a little shopping as Ryou and Marik walked out of the shopping mall to see Ishizu waiting by her car. Smiling at each other the two lights walked over to the car and put their bags into the boot as Marik explained that he wanted to continue shopping for a little longer for some comfortable sport styled outfits for the dance off practices, Ishizu smiling softly nodded and explained that she only had an hour and a half before she was due into work. Marik smiled and nodded as he grabbed Ryous hand and practically dragged the Albino teen along the road towards one of the best sports shops in town.<p>

By close to 4pm that evening Marik and Ryou were sitting in the living area with Mariks laptop looking up some decent music for their dance off contests that would take place in just four days, finding a rather decent sounding tune Ryou smiled brightly

"That one! That could be mine, yours and Yugi-Kuns song to do our dance"

"Yeah this would be really cool, but we will have to find one for all of us" Marik responded softly as they both glanced up towards the front door when it opened to see Mariku, he was standing in the door way with Atem and Yugi making Marik and Ryou both gasp out loudly and shooting their eyes towards the clock, "Frig! I forgot the time! Sorry Yugi, Pharaoh"

"No worries Marik, Mariku didn't seem to mind bringing us here, plus we were all talking about Touzuko being away on work"

"Yeah, no worries Marik, though may I have a word with you, in the kitchen" Mariku hissed lowly as Marik gulped deeply looking at Ryou then back at Mariku and sighed deeply as he stood up and handed the laptop to Ryou before walking into the kitchen, "What the hell Marik!?"

"W-what? We couldn't exactly tell them that Bakuras in hospital can we?"

"Yeah I guess, but next time inform me I wasn't expecting to see those two looking lost outside the museum"

"Yeah that is mine and Ryous fault, you see there is this dance contest of sorts in four days and me and Ryou put our names down for the single dance offs and the small group dance off. We were waiting for you to get home to ask if you want to do the big group of six dance off, Yugi and the Pharaoh said they would and our mate Vincent said he would join it or Aidosana would for Ryou we just need one more and I would really love it if you do it with us, Please" Marik asked, his violet eyes sparkling slightly as Mariku growled darkly at his lighter half before sighing and rolling his eyes heavenward

"Fine, I'll join it with you" the older Egyptian said almost softly, "Though where are we going to practice a dance routine?"

"Well I was thinking here, if you don't mind as me and Ryou were just looking for some decent music anyway"

"I see why not, I'll make a round of drinks" Mariku said kissing his Hikaris forehead as Marik beamed happily and bounced back into the living room explaining that Mariku was making drinks and that himself, Ryou and Yugi would try to sort out a decent dance routine for the song they had found. Nodding Ryou put the song on repeat and loud as Marik pushed the couch out of the way as Ryou and Yugi watched the dance routine to the video they found

"Are you doing that dance routine Bakura-Kun?"

"Yeah, something like that Maybe a little more in-sync and better"

"B-but Bakura-Kun, can you even dance?" Yugi asked as Ryou was dragged by Marik to stand of to the side of the living area floor as Yugi followed giggling

"Yes Ryou can dance, and he is good at it. Now think we can pull that off?" Marik asked as Yugi looked towards the laptop and nodded. Mariku then restarted the song as the three lights got into their respective positions and started as the music started to thump through the laptops speakers. While Mariku and Atem watched in awe as all three Hikaris twirled and moved to the sound of the beat the music produced for them, Atem looking rather shocked at the way Ryou moved as he glanced at Mariku

"When did Bakura learn to dance like that Mariku?"

"Well I have no idea, that day you saw us in the leather shop Marik caught Ryou dancing in the spare room and called me up. When I got to the door way Ryou was standing in the middle of the room with his MP3 player dancing to what I can guess was a slow beat and moving with it"

"I see, he must off started out at a young age. Anyway how did that Thief take Bakura telling him how he felt?"

"Well I can say rather shocked, I don't think he was expecting it. He didn't even recognise Ryou at first" Mariku explained lowly as he sipped on a cup of coffee and glanced back up at the three Hikaris who had started the dance again, this time with a little different twist by starting out as marionettes being controlled by a puppeteer.

After two hours had passed the three Hikaris had the dance routine down to a T, giggling between themselves they sat down on the floor as they were all handed a glass of orange juice and some snacks. Marik smiling brightly as he glanced towards Mariku and asked for his laptop, nodding Mariku grabbed the slick black machine and handed it carefully to the smaller Egyptian male. Taking the laptop Marik stopped the music as the three Lights spoke amongst themselves leaving Mariku and Atem to also talk between themselves. As Yugi explained that he had recently heard a retro sounding song that would be good for their big group dance, nodding Marik explained that Yugi should show them the song as Ryou leaned back on his hands before he was handed his Cell Phone

"Ryou you have a phone call"

"O-oh thanks Mariku" Ryou replied sweetly as he took his phone and glanced at the caller I.D, not recognising it Ryou stood up and answered his phone as he walked towards the front door and stood in the hallway, "H-Hello? T-this is Ryou Bakura...Yes that is correct... I see... I c-could possibly come over later... No please don't... I... I don't want him knowing... Of course thank you... about 8pm? Okay thank you... Yes good bye" Sighing Ryou clenched his Cell Phone in his hand as he slid down the hallway wall and wrapped his arms around his knees sighing deeply, Mariku watching from the door way glanced at Marik briefly as he motioned to him to keep everyone in the living room as he walked towards the stairs and disappeared only to re-appear moments later with a note book, pen, a small box of tablets and a blue plastic cup filled with water. Atem glancing between the two Egyptians went to say something when Marik got his and Yugis attention

"Do you two want to stay for dinner?"

"W-well... I don't see why not"

"Great! We can order out, I fancy pizza anyway" Marik said softly as he grabbed the remote control for the television and switched it on as he flicked through the channels till him and Yugi decided on a film that intrigued Atem.

While out in the hallway Ryou was sat writing something down on paper while Mariku carefully caressed the smaller teens back, stopping only when he felt Ryou lean against his arm

"Who was on the phone Ryou?"

"T-the hospital... B-Bakura was a-asking for... me t-today"

"I see, what else did they want little one?" Mariku asked as he rubbed the smaller teens back more

"T-they asked me to go and see him, I d-don't want to Mariku... I d-don't think I can see him, n-not at the moment" Ryou whispered weakly as he turned to face Mariku and buried his face into the taller males chest hiccupping back a lump within his throat

"Well what was the agreeing of time?"

"T-that is when B-Bakura-Sama is normally asleep due to his medication he is being given, the nurse I s-spoke to said I could see him them"

"Well will you go? While he is asleep, then he won't know you have been there" Mariku said lightly as he felt Ryou nodding within his arms, smiling slightly Mariku shot his eyes to the doorway to see Yugi staring at them

"Is Bakura-Kun okay?"

"Yeah, it was just Touzukou calling to let Ryou know he was thinking of him"

"That is really sweet, oh Marik said me and Atem could stay for dinner and that he wants Pizza" Yugi explained as Ryou rubbed his eyes slyly and looked up smiling bright with pink tinged cheeks, Yugi seeing this smiled brightly as Mariku sighed lightly and nudged Ryou to stand up

"Yeah that is fine, we'll be in shortly" Mariku explained as he watched Yugi turn and vanish back into the living area, "Look Ryou, if you want go sit in your room for a little while, go and write something down even if it is just how you are feeling about that phone call. I promise it will help, and I will take you up to the hospital just after 8pm"

"O-Okay, t-thank you Mariku" Ryou replied weakly as he stood up and dusted himself off as he and Mariku walked into the living area, "I'll be back down after I shower, I think I need one I sort of smell" Ryou said lightly with a chuckle

"Yeah okay fatty"

"Watch it Marik, I kicked your bottom this morning you buggering Bastard"

"Yeah sure you fat British wanker" Marik teased playfully as he was hit in the face with a couch cushion, as Ryou ran off up the stairs as Mariku explained silently through their mind-link to explain that he would be taking Ryou out for a walk later.

Upstairs sitting on the bed in the spare bedroom Ryou sighed deeply as he pulled out an A5 sized note book, opening it a black pen slipped from between two pages and landing on the floor. Groaning inwardly Ryou leaned forward and grabbed for the pen as he noticed something he had hidden beneath his bed, dropping to his knees Ryou reached under the bed and pulled out a shoe box. Biting his lip Ryou opened the box slowly to reveal a small necklace sized box, lifting it carefully Ryou looked at the silver chain that was adorned with a white gold heart and red rose charm with the word 'Bakura' written in fancy writing upon the white gold heart. Sighing Ryou closed the lid of the box and placed it on his bed before pushing the shoe box back under the single bed, as he pulled himself to stand up and dust himself off as he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat from behind him which made him jump slightly

"Sorry for startling you Ryou, Mariku wanted me to come give you this" Marik said softly as he walked over to the bedside table and placed down a cup of hot sweet tea, "Is that the necklace you brought for Bakura the other day?"

"Y-Yeah, I was wandering weather to let him have it yet or wait"

"Well, I think you should leave it on his bedside table tonight, that way when he wakes up tomorrow it will be waiting for him. I think he will like that, especially if he knows you went to visit him at least once. Even if he wasn't awake to see you, he will know just because of that so take it" Marik said softly as he rubbed Ryous hand gently

"Yeah, maybe I will" Ryou responded softly as he glanced towards Marik smiling, "I should really write how I felt down, Mariku wants me to"

"Okay, well why not write it down while relaxing in the bath? It may help a little"

"Yeah, maybe you are right, thanks Marik" Ryou replied softly as he grabbed for his hot drink and sipped it slowly as Marik left him to be by himself. Letting another sigh escape his lips Ryou grabbed for a change of clothes and his note book and pen and went into the bathroom where he placed his things down as he turned around to see Marik smiling and holding his drink, "Thanks Marik. I'll try not to fall asleep again" Ryou said chuckling weakly remembering the last time he went for a hot bath, he had fallen asleep in the tub and almost drowned and no doubt would of if Mariku hadn't of kicked the bathroom door in and pulled him from the bath in fear of him trying to kill himself. Ryou sighed softly and watched as Marik walked along the hallway before closing the door and running himself a hot rose scented bubble bath.  
>Once the bath was run and nice and hot with rose scented steam filling the small bathroom, Ryou finished his cup of tea before stripping and stepping into the hot water with a low hiss from the stinging to his still slightly healing scars. With note book in hand and pen ready to write, Ryou leaned back as he inhaled sharply before releasing it slowly as he closed his eyes for several moments. Upon opening his eyes Ryou put pen to paper and slowly started writing his feelings<p>

_Friday 28th July 2012, I had a phone call from the hospital today, I spoke with a miss nurse Clara. She told me that Bakura-Sama had been asking for me today, it has been 12 days since he went into hospital now and I have not once gone to see him. I really don't think I can do this, seeing him like that in a hospital bed with IV drips and a heart monitor. Mariku says that Bakura-Sama started talking a little a few days ago. Mariku goes up to see Bakura-Sama every day, just to tell him that I am okay even though I am not. I have been taking my anti-Depressants now for 11 days, Marik wasn't happy when he found out, but I have no choice. But after receiving that call from the hospital, I felt like cutting again, I just wanted to slash and rip my wrists apart at the mere thought of my sadistically sick fuck Yami wanting to see me. I could feel my heart shattering again, I have not heard nothing from him since... well since that day he tried killing himself, I died a little inside that day, I was so scared that I had lost my Yami. I may feel hurt and broken inside and out but deep down in my fragile glass heart I know that I forgive Bakura-Sama for what he did to me, but I still hate him.__  
><em>_I'm going to go see Bakura-Sama today, the kind nurse explained to me over the phone that she would let me in to see him after visiting hours are over and when Bakura-Sama is asleep, Mariku said he will take me up to see him. I think it best if I see him when he doesn't know I am there. I just hope I can do this without shedding anymore tears, I know I cry to much but I can't help it, it is all his fault! Though I cannot say I haven't thought of sneaking off to see Bakura-Sama, but I know I wouldn't get out the front door without changing my mind or being caught. Mariku has insisted that I should go see him soon, and after knowing he wants to see me, I will go see him, but he will not know I was there. I will take the necklace I brought him as well and leave it on the hospital bed side table, Maybe I will write a Letter to Bakura-Sama and leave that as well. I haven't really decided, but I will soon decide I just need to get this initial shock out of my system, I really miss Bakura-Sama. Maybe he misses me? Maybe he has changed from the way he was? I guess I will never know. I should stop writing this now, as my book is getting wet as I am in the bath._

Sighing Ryou closed his note book as he stared at the final page, there were no more pages to write in. Ryou just slipped his pen back into the note book and tossed it onto the bathroom side as he ducked under the water and got himself washed.

Downstairs in the living area sat Mariku, Atem, Yugi and Marik all playing cards as Ryou sauntered slowly down the stairs rubbing his hair with a towel as Yugi looked up at the same time as Marik with slightly wide eyes as Marik wolf whistled

"Looking good Ryou! I told you those trousers would suit your fine ass" Marik purred as he kicked Mariku lightly catching both Atem and Marikus attention to glance up as Mariku choked on his drink

"Damn! Bakura you do really badly look like an innocent version of that damned thief!"

"T-thank you, I think" Ryou replied softly as he sauntered into the kitchen and discarded his wet towels and flicked the switch for the kettle as he walked back into the living area with a little twirl, "So how many hearts do I break?" Ryou teased playfully as Marik pretended to faint as Ryou aimed his finger gun and whispered the word 'Bang' at the four males as they all playfully dropped down

"Ugh... R-Ryou...s-shot me" Marik explained slowly as if dying as Ryou chuckled and spun on his heel

"Well Bakura-Kun, I have to say leather really does suit you. I would off never thought that you would wear it though"

"I have always liked the look of Leather, especially on Touzukou. Marik and Mariku always said I would suit it as well because... well because Touzukou is my Yami and both Yami and Hikari suit the same things, I just never expected to look this good" Ryou said simply as he gathered the empty cups and offered everyone drinks, noticing how Mariku winked at him and nodded. Once Ryou had gathered the four empty cups he sauntered back into the kitchen and made a round of drinks as Mariku sneaked into the kitchen with his phone ready and snapped a several quick photos of Ryou

"Ha now I have evidence"

"W-what do you mean 'Evidence' M-Mariku?"

"I told Bakura that you have tried leather pants on and they really suited you, he didn't believe me so I sort of made a promise to him that the next time you wore anything leather based I would take a few pictures to show him" Mariku explained while Ryou busied himself with making the drinks

"R-really? B-but..."

"Look don't worry, he won't be seeing them till he gets out of the hospital okay? Also Vincent called while you were in the bath, Marik asked him to be in our six man group and he agreed. Apparently the dancers are going to be recorded, all participants will be recorded separately and as their group. Each member gets their own recording free so that is a total of 3 DVD's each if they participate 3 times" Mariku explained as he watched Ryou gasp lightly and turn crimson in the face, with his own breathing hitching and then suddenly quickening Ryou turned to face Mariku

"Then B-Bakura-Sama can see them?"

"If that is what you want Ryou, I can take them to him and show him them. I will even get him to write to you while he still in hospital okay? If that is what you truly want"

"It is M-Mariku, I have written one to B-Bakura-Sama. I'm going to leave it for him tonight, along with that necklace" Ryou said weakly as he sighed softly just as the kettle clicked off after boiling, so he got to finishing the drinks as Mariku took out a serving tray from the pantry and placed it on the side

"Here carry them in on this, but let me take a few pictures to have printed of okay?"

"O-Okay, but why?"

"Keep sakes, I will have copies to show Bakura of course. I am sure he will love them like he loves you Ryou" Mariku said softly snapping a few more pictures before leaving the kitchen and returning to the plush purple couch just in time to watch Ryou saunter in as if he was a professional maid, snapping more pictures Mariku noticed that Ryou seemed to be blushing slightly more as he handed everyone their drinks before smiling innocently

"Now bugger off and let me eat I am starving"

"Dinner will be here soon anyway" Marik said softly sipping his coffee as the five males sat and spoke for a while about what they should wear for their dance contest, Ryou explaining that maybe they should each wear something from Egypt. Atem nodded slowly as Yugi and Marik added that maybe Ryou should wear Bakuras crimson coat over his outfit for the six person dance off while the others wore something more suited to what their rank would of been 5,000 years ago. Atem agreed as did Mariku as they continued chatting about wearing leather underneath and would rip each other's Egyptian outfit off, Yugi would pull of Atems and vice versa same for Marik and Mariku and Ryou with Vincent. Agreeing Mariku stood up as the door knocked indicating that their dinner was there, shouting at the top of his lungs Marik explained that he couldn't wait for the contest and that they should practice every day till the event, including the big group dance off that would be held at one of Vincents private dance studios the following day. Agreeing everyone smiled and nodded as Mariku walked in with four pizza boxes and placed them down for everyone to dig into with drinks.

**Sana-Chan:**Finally finished this chapter, I hope everyone will enjoy this chapter *glances at Ryou stuffing his face with cream-puffs*  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>W-what? *Swallows a mouthful of cream-puff*  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>This chapter, what do you think?  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>Do you really have to ask? This chapter was bloody brilliant! I just hope everyone else thinks the same thing *Beams happily*  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>Same, plus it long to make up for the last chapter being so short. So Muse darling do your thing while I go shower  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>Got'cha! *turns to readers* Well, I see some eager little readers wanting to review already, I hope you thoroughly enjoyed this long chapter and that it was worth the wait, also in the disclaimer for the chapter after next will be the You-Tube links for the music videos of the songs and music used for Dance contest Look forward to it everyone and have your tissues ready *Smiles innocently and blows kisses to the readers*


	12. Ryous Depression - 2 of 2 Additional Ch

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes: **This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Sana-Chan:***Looks around for her muse* Now where did Ryou go, he was just here a moment ago *sighs*  
><strong>Mariku:<strong>Evening little one, what is wrong?  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>*Glances towards the door way* Oh nothing much, literally just finished writing Chapter 10 now straight to this chapter as I wasn't finished with it. Plus I seem to of lost my little Muse  
><strong>Mariku:<strong>He has gone for a little nap, would you like me to do Ryous job for the time being?  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>Oh yes please Mariku, it would be much appreciated  
><strong>Mariku:<strong>Okay then, *Glares at Readers* Right you pathetic mortal beings, Do I seriously need to tell you that little one doesn't own any of us? Well she does own Aidosana and Vincent but that is all, she also owns the written letters that are in this chapter. So now go and read, and I am sure Ryou told you all to have your tissues ready, this chapter will most likely be heart breaking but please do enjoy it all

Ryou sat quietly in the waiting room of the hospital with Mariku, within his alabaster hands he held tightly the small necklace box along with a red envelope containing his hand written letter to Bakura. A low worried sigh escaped Ryous lips as he glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall, it was 7:59pm and Ryou was starting to get nervous and begin to fidget. Mariku noticed this and sighed lightly as he placed a reassuring hand on Ryous shoulders, groaning lightly Ryou leaned back in the dark green plastic chair as he stared up at the ceiling as a young brunette nurse entered the small waiting room

"Bakura? Ryou Bakura?"

"Y-Yes?" Ryou said jumping up quickly as he gazed into deep emerald eyes

"Hello, I am Nurse Clara we spoke on the phone"

"Y-yes, hello. Thank you for calling me"

"It was no problem, Mr Bakura has just been given his sedative medication so he should be asleep within the next 10 minutes" The young female nurse explained lightly as she smiled and nodded at Mariku, "Mariku it is nice to see you again"

"Likewise Clara, How is he doing anyway?"

"He is doing rather well, he was able to sleep without the oxygen mask last night so he is making extremely good progress I woul-"

"O-Oxygen mask?" Ryou gasped dropping the box and envelope he had been clinging to as he stared wide eyed at the nurse

"Y-yes, Mr Bakura was having trouble breathing without an oxygen mask till yesterday, he is doing much better today. He even ate his dinner, though disregarded most of it explaining that it would never taste as good as his Tenshis cooking, I asked him who he meant and he spoke about you Ryou. He told me that you are an amazing little cook"

"R-Really?" Ryou whispered lowly as he knelt down to pick up the box and envelope

"Yes, I understand from what I have heard, Mr Bakura is rather fond of you. You two must be rather close, he always talks about you especially on his days when he does talk to me" Clara said softly looking at her watch, "Oh look at the time, Mr Bakura must be asleep by now, would you like to go see Ryou?" Clara asked as Ryou nodded before glancing at Mariku who smiled and walked with him down to a single room, the pale cream door slightly open as Clara poked her head around the door to see that Bakura was indeed asleep. Stepping to the side Clara let Ryou step into the room after Mariku explained that he would be just in the doorway so he wouldn't be alone, nodding Ryou walked into the small one person room and walked slowly and tentatively over to the side of the hospital gurney where Bakura laid on his back asleep. The Yamis breathing was slow and shallow as he slept, looking almost peaceful as Ryou sighed and reached a hand out to stroke over Bakuras sleeping face. Biting his lip Ryou placed the necklace box down on the bedside table along with the envelope before looking up towards the door to see Mariku speaking with Clara, sighing to himself Ryou turned to face Bakura again and placed his head on Bakuras chest as he felt his heart breaking slowly as tears cascaded down his cheeks yet not a single sound left Ryous lips. Lifting his small hands Ryou clung to Bakuras hospital gown and sobbed quietly into the Yamis sleeping chest as he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder, lifting his head instantly and staring at Bakura he noticed that the Yami hadn't moved as he glanced to his left to see Mariku standing beside him

"M-Mariku... w-what have I done? I c-could off killed him"

"Ryou this isn't your fault"

"B-But it is... When you left that day, B-Bakura-Sama called my mobile from the house phone... h-he begged me t-to come home and I said no... I... If I had just gone home when he asked maybe he would be at home and not here" Ryou said as he started to sob a little more, the tears staining his cheeks as he slung his arms around Marikus waist and cried into the taller males chest, hiccupping and struggling to breath as he sobbed which only made Marikus own heart strings pull and tug in such a way that he felt like breaking down. Sighing and biting his lip Mariku rubbed Ryous back comfortingly as he whispered lowly

"Ryou, don't blame this on yourself. Bakura wouldn't want that, trust me I am sure Bakura doesn't blame you. He done this to himself Ryou, he was punishing himself for what he did to you"

"B-But he could of Died Mariku! I could off lost him for good!" Ryou shouted as he choked back a lump in his throat before punching a clenched hand into Marikus chest

"Ryou..." Mariku could only sigh as he wrapped his arms around the smaller male as he noticed movement out the corner of his eye, glancing towards it Mariku noticed that Bakura had stirred and was attempting to sit up while rubbing at his eyes. Sighing Mariku shook his head as he whispered, "Ryou, go and get yourself a cup of water and take your tablet. Maybe go and get some fresh air, Clara is just outside okay?"

"Y-Yeah... O-Okay M-Mariku" Ryou whispered weakly as he pushed himself away from Mariku and rubbed his eyes as he turned to face Bakura biting his lip to see that the Yami still laid still with his eyes closed seemingly asleep, inhaling deeply Ryou exhaled as he stepped closer to Bakura and kissed his cheek lightly before turning and leaving the room to be greeted by the nurse who took him down to a small hospital garden with a cup of water so the young British teen could grab some air and try to calm down.

While back in Bakuras hospital room Bakura was sat up rubbing his eyes as he glanced up at Mariku

"W-why... d-did... you... bring... R-Ryou... here?"

"Your nurse, Clara. She rang Ryous mobile and told him that you had asked for him today, she advised him to come down and see you, and she promised him you would be asleep"

"B-but... Mariku... R-Ryou... He... he... isn't... e-emotionally... strong... I-I've... killed... m-my... own... Hikari... I-I... Know... I... H-Have" Bakura whispered weakly with shallow breathing as he struggled to get each word out, allowing a low groan to pass his lips Bakura laid back on his hospital bed and glanced towards the small box and envelope, "w-what... is... t-that?"

"A gift from Ryou, he wrote the letter today and brought the gift the other day. Look Bakura you really need to hurry up and heal, Ryou needs you, and it is killing Marik to have to watch his best friend cry himself to sleep every night and blame himself for you being in here"

"I... I... K-know... M-Mariku"

"Then hurry up and heal! Ryou needs his Yami" Mariku hissed coldly as Bakura flinched away and sighed to himself, "Look Bakura I have to go see if Ryou is okay, I'll be here tomorrow in the morning about 10am I will be alone as Ryou has practice at 9:30"

"P-Practice? F-for... What?"

"Ah, about that, there is a dance contest this Saturday and Ryou put his name down for it. All Participants are being recorded and giving their respectful recordings, Ryou wants you to see him dance so I will be bringing the DVD with me on Sunday when I visit with Marik" Mariku explained as Bakura nodded and shifted his body under the thin crisp white sheets that was his cover and closed his eyes

"Y-yeah... T-thank... You... M-Mariku... F-for... l-looking... after... Ryou"

"Look don't mention it, just get some rest okay? See you in the morning" Mariku said softly as he stood up and left Bakura to go back to sleep. After leaving the room Mariku sighed and leaned against the wall breathing heavily as he glanced at the time, it was almost 10pm and Mariku could see Ryou walking slowly towards him alone, "Ready to go home Ryou?"

"Y-yes please M-Mariku" Ryou replied as Mariku nodded and walked with Ryou out of the hospital and called for a taxi to take them back to the Ishtar residence where Marik would be waiting for them.

Back up in Bakuras small Hospital room, the Yami sat with the red envelope within his deathly alabaster hand. His hand trembling as he weakly opened the envelope to reveal a hand written letter addressed to him, sighing to himself Bakura leaned back in his bed and got himself comfortable as he pulled the letter from the envelope. Looking towards his hospital room door Bakura groaned as he watched several nurses pass by, shaking his head weakly Bakura placed the envelope into his lap as he unfolded the neatly folded letter and inhaled as deeply as possible before slowly exhaling as he started to read quietly to himself

"Dear Bakura-Sama, I hope when you wake up and see this that you slept well. I haven't come to see you in the hospital because I am back to taking my Anti-Depressants again, Marik and Mariku were not happy about that as I had started self-harming again. I use to do it before as well but I was always good at hiding these things, anyway it has been twelve days since you went into hospital after trying to kill yourself. I watched those ambulance men put you into the ambulance, why would you leave me!? I thought us Hikaris needed our Yamis, the same as you Yamis need us Hikaris? I'm sorry I never came home that day and told you that you didn't need me when it is clear to me now that you did need me, I am so, so sorry Bakura-Sama. I just hope you can forgive me for hanging up on you I was just in so much pain that you would rape me like you did even after you figured out that it was you that I liked so much. Call me stupid if you wish but I do still love you, I will never stop loving you Bakura-Sama. You mean so much to me Bakura-Sama even after everything you ever did to me, I still begged Mariku with tears in my eyes to not kill you when he found out about what you did to me. He was really pissed off about it all, Marik was even worse he wanted to beat you within an inch of your life and yet I still begged them and made them promise never to hurt you. To my own understanding they have kept their word to me, I also know you read my diary, and that you wrote in it but I don't understand why you would do that. Why did you write in MY diary?  
>Anyway I want to apologise to you for the horrible things I have said to you, I have never really hated you though I do hate you at the same time as I love you. If you understand that, it sounds very contradictory that I would hate and love you. I just want you to come home, I miss you so much Bakura-Sama. I've often wondered if I could run away from Mariks place to come to the hospital to see you, but I never got past the front door because I changed my mind. I was so afraid to come and see you, I didn't want to be hurt any more even today after this nice Nurse lady called Clara called me. She told me you had asked for me today and promised that if I do come to the hospital to see you that you will be asleep, so it will be too late for you to respond to this letter as I will be at a dance studio with Marik and Yugi-Kun. You most likely don't know them but me and Marik are going to the Krestan-Botasuma dance studios to do our dance practice, that must be rather shocking for you but I have hid it for so long now. But I can dance, just as well as Marik. Mariku said he will bring you the DVD recordings of me dancing so you can see for yourself. Anyway I had better stop writing this otherwise it will be a short story, the whole reason I started writing this letter to you was to tell you that no matter what I will always love you. Please get better soon Bakura-Sama I want you to come home, I want to go back to OUR home because I miss my bed.<br>Love from Your Hikari Ryou Bakura xx" Bakura bite his lip hard as he felt his breathing becoming slightly difficult as he clenched a fist and punched his medical assistant switch beside his bed as tears cascaded down his deathly white flesh.  
>Moments later Clara and several doctors rushed into Bakuras room with an Oxygen mask and tank and quickly went about hooking Bakura up with it, gasping sharply to the sudden aid of oxygen entering his lungs Bakura laid back on his bed as the tears cascaded quickly down his cheeks<p>

"M-Mr Bakura? Is everything okay?" Clara asked with concern as the two doctors left the single patient room

"N-no... I... I... w-want... To... G-Go... H-Home... I... W-want... My... R-Ryou"

"I know you do Mr Bakura, Ryou was here tonight. Mariku brought him down to come see you, but you were sleeping"

"I... w-woke... up... a-and... saw... R-Ryou... M-My... R-Ryou...Crying" Bakura whispered as he turned to lay on his side as he curled up holding the letter close to his heart, "I... w-want... To... S-Sleep... Please... L-Leave"

"Certainly Mr Bakura, sleep well I will be by in the morning to give you your morning medication and your breakfast" Clara said softly as she stood up and straightened her nurses dress before leaving Bakuras room to allow the Yami to sleep.

Over at the Ishtar Residence Marik and Mariku were curled up on the couch watching a film, Ryou curled up in his bed sound asleep clinging to the bed sheets crying in his sleep. When Mariku and Ryou had returned back to the apartment Marik had been waiting for them, but Ryou just ran past his best friend and went straight to his room leaving Mariku to explain what had happened. Sighing Marik nodded as he glanced off towards the stairs before walking into the kitchen and made a round of drinks.  
>Mariku had spent an hour sitting with Ryou trying to calm the smaller teen down. Ryou had asked Mariku to go to his apartment in the morning or later that night to collect something for him. Mariku had agreed as Ryou sighed deeply and curled up into a ball cried himself to sleep once again.<p>

Groaning lowly while watching a film Mariku glanced down at his own boyfriend to see the smaller Egyptian male had fallen asleep in his lap, smiling lovingly Mariku carefully picked Marik up after turning the television off and took Marik to bed. Once Mariku was certain that Marik wouldn't stir for the rest of the night he quickly and quietly got changed and left the apartment with Ryous front door key in hand, sighing to himself and running his long tanned fingers through his white blonde hair Mariku started off towards the Bakura residence. Once there Mariku groaned as he glanced around the clean apartment noticing that the photos had started to gather a little dust, rolling his eyes Mariku walked towards Bakuras bedroom and opened the door slowly. Glancing around the dark room Mariku switched on the bedroom light to notice that Bakuras pillows and quilt were missing, thinking for only a moment he quickly gathered up the several items Ryou had asked for before going along the hallway to Ryous bedroom. Pushing the door open Mariku paused as he noticed that laying atop Ryous quilt and pillows were Bakuras, it hit him then that Bakura had been sleeping in Ryous bedroom after that night Ryou got his own back on the sadistic Yami. So switching on Ryous bedroom light Mariku fished his mobile out of his pocket and snapped a quick photo, he would show Ryou in the morning that Bakura had been sleeping in his room. Smiling to himself Mariku closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly Mariku opened his eyes as he walked over to the bedside table and opened the top draw to see Ryou had two un-opened bottles of Anti-Depressants sitting on top of his diary, grabbing the three items he was asked to get Mariku placed everything into Ryous duffer bag and turned the lights out as he slowly closed the bedroom door and left the Bakura household. Sighing deeply Mariku locked the front door and walked slowly back to his own apartment, reaching the corner of the road Mariku noticed someone standing outside the front door of his apartment. Growling deeply Mariku walked a little faster towards the front door only to stop dead in his tracks to see Ryou standing on the door step with a cup of tea in his hands and his quilt wrapped around his shoulders. Smiling to himself Mariku relaxed as he walked up the path holding up Ryous duffer bag

"What are you doing awake Ryou? It is late you should be asleep, you'll catch a cold out here you know"

"Y-yeah I know... I j-just needed some fresh air. Anyway where did you go?" Ryou asked weakly with a small yawn

"I went on a mission" Mariku replied softly and mysteriously making Ryou gasp playfully

"W-what type of mission? W-Was it scary?"

"Oh it was terrifying, I had to trek all the way to some house. When I got their I found photos of the people who live there were all dusty" Mariku paused as Ryou gasped playfully, "I quietly sneaked around the house and found some really valuable items and I... STOLE them!"

"O-oh my Mariku! T-then what happened?"

"I noticed something was off about one of the rooms, there were no pillows or quilt in one of the bedrooms. So I went in search for them"

"D-did you find them?"

"I did, I was shocked! I found them in the second bedroom, they were lain out over the quilt and pillows of someone else" Mariku said quietly and mysteriously making Ryou giggle, "I took a picture of it, I was worried I wouldn't be believed would you like to see it?"

"Y-Yeah" Ryou whispered softly as Mariku fished his phone out of his pocket and brought up the picture and turned it to show Ryou

"See? Bakura missed you Ryou, it looks like he has been sleeping in your room since that night at the club" Mariku explained as he watched Ryous reactions, seeming to be okay Mariku handed Ryou the duffer bag with a smile, "Come on, back to bed you have an early start"

"Yeah, T-Thank you M-Mariku" Ryou whispered softly with a small yawn as he held his duffer bag tightly in his arms as Mariku carefully picked the British teen up and carried him back up to the spare bedroom after closing the front door. Seeming to fall asleep instantly to the warmth, Ryou clung for life to the duffer bag as Mariku carefully reached around and unzipped it while carefully pulling out one of Bakuras favourite tee-shirts and placed it carefully into Ryous small hand after laying the boy down upon the single bed. Smiling to himself Mariku gently caressed Ryous head before leaving the boy to sleep as he returned to his own room to catch Marik staring up at him yawning

"W-where have you been?"

"Ryou asked me to go get some things from his place"

"Oh, I heard you talking with him at the front door. W-was Ryou outside?" Marik asked rubbing at his eyes sleepily

"Yeah, he wanted some fresh air. So I told him of my mysteriously scary journey to his apartment to collect several of Bakuras tee-shirts and Ryous diary and spare bottles of Anti-Depressants"

"Oh right, I hope it will help Ryou"

"Same, Bakura had been sleeping in Ryous room before he tried killing himself, by the looks of it his pillow was covered in tear stains" Mariku explained as he climbed into bed with his Hikari and pulled the half asleep Hikari into his arms

"R-Really? M-Maybe Bakura realised he could of lost Ryou"

"Like Ryou thinks and feels like he could of lost Bakura, most definitely" Mariku whispered kissing Mariks head softly, "Anyway back to sleep, we have an early morning"

"Yeah, g-good night Mariku"

"Good night Marik" Mariku whispered softly as he pulled Marik into his arms and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.

**Sana-Chan:**I am on a roll! *Beams happily*  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>*Smiles weakly and wraps his arms around Sana-Chans shoulders* R-Really?  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>Second chapter in the space of an hour and half, think I am on a roll?  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>Definitely! Well done Sana, you deserve lots of good reviews for this I would hate to have to go cry because your readers are being horrible to you, and no one likes seeing me cry  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>you got that right Ryou *hugs Ryou back yawning* I think I will go bed now *Kisses Ryous cheek* Post this for me muse and I'll see you in the morning  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>Okay Sana-Chan, sleep well. *Looks at Readers* Hope you liked this tear jerking chapter, there shouldn't be no more tearful chapters for at least 2 chapters. Thanks for reading please leave a nice review


	13. Chapter 12: Bakuras Apology - Secret Ch

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes: **This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Sana-Chan:***Curls up with laptop in lap typing away happily*  
><strong>Bakura:<strong>Evening Sana-Chan, How are you feeling today? *Walks over to Sanas bed and sits beside her*  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>*glances up at Bakura and smiles brightly* Not to bad, my legs hurt though feels like I have cramp in my knee, could you rub it better for me please? *Gives Ryou styled puppy dog eyes*  
><strong>Bakura:<strong>*Smirks* Yeah sure, how have the chapters been going?  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>third chapter in one night! Well third chapter started in one night  
><strong>Bakura:<strong>Well that is bloody good! Keep up the good work, I will let you get back to writing while I massage your knees for you *smiles softly*

Crisp fresh and cooling air blew lightly over warm flesh, golden glow of a burning sunrise seeping through slightly parted curtains and dancing elegantly across alabaster almost porcelain flesh. A low unwelcomed groan slipped from parted lips as snow white hair tossed slightly before rising and sitting upon knees, a loud wakening yawn escaped parted lips as Ryou rubbed at his eyes sleepily. Looking around slowly Ryou sighed softly as he raised his arms above his head and stretched big as he spotted one of Bakuras black tight ripped and lined in red tops in his lap, gasping Ryou quickly pulled the top of his lap and examined it quickly to check for any dirty marks. Finding none Ryou sighed softly and held the top close to his chest as he slowly inhaled Bakuras scent from the top before jumping out of bed and dashing into the bathroom to shower quickly. Once showered and dressed Ryou made his way along the hallway to see Marik prancing around the living area on the phone talking to someone

"Yeah I know right... Well Ryou isn't awake yet but it is only 7:45am... Yeah I'll wake him up myself at 8am if he not up by then... okay that does sound good...alright see you at 9am outside the museum... Yeah see you then Vincent, and send your sister my love... alright bye"

"Oh you will wake me up will you?"

"Huh!? Oh morning Ryou, Yeah that was Vincent. Yugi and the Pharaoh are meeting Vincent in front of the museum at 9am so I said we would be there at 9 as well, so that gives us an hour to have breakfast and get our things together for the day" Marik explained as he walked into the kitchen with Ryou following behind

"So where is Mariku, I noticed your room was empty"

"Oh yeah, Mariku left at 7am said something about going over to your apartment to give it a little clean up before heading to the hospital"

"Oh right, he doesn't have to clean my apartment that is my job" Ryou said softly taking a seat at the kitchen table as Marik prepared hot drinks

"Ryou, Mariku has been going to your place twice a week to give it a cleanup. Like those days Mariku wouldn't get home from work till 5pm, it was because after work he went straight to your apartment to get it cleaned up from... well you know the blood and all" Marik said lightly as he finished making drinks and placed a hot tea in front of Ryou. Sighing lightly and nodding Ryou blew upon his tea before taking a small sip as he and Marik continued to chat about this and that while Marik made them breakfast.

After Marik and Ryou got everything they needed and had eaten breakfast, the two teens left the Ishtar Residence and headed over to the Museum where Vincent, Yugi and Atem were stood waiting. Smiling brightly Ryou apologised for being late glaring at Marik who shrugged as the three Hikaris chuckled and walked just behind Atem and Vincent talking about their dance routine. While occasionally glancing up to watch the older males before them, Ryou sighed softly as he fisted his hands into his pockets and wrapped his fingers around something he had slipped into his pocket. Marik noticing Ryous actions pondered on what Ryou was hiding as he grabbed both Ryou and Yugi by the wrist and ran forward to catch up with Vincent and Atem as they walked around a corner Marik knew and stopped just in front of what looked like an old abandoned warehouse when Yugi piped up slightly with a gasp

"We are practicing here?"

"That we are Yugi, Welcome to the Krestan-Botasuma Dance studios" Vincent replied slightly huskily as he pulled out a long silver key and slipped it into the keys hole of a lock and turned it to the right as he cleared his throat and smiled lightly, "Hey Aidosana it only me!" Vincent called out as he pulled the door to the right as it slid rustily across rusted wheels to reveal the young pale fleshed female standing the other side in a knee length black and red gothic Lolita skirt, matching tight busted corset and red ribbon trailing down her long platinum white hair. Smiling a bright smile with sparkling blue eyes Aidosana smiled at her brother and at the four males with him

"Hey Marik, Ryou nice to see you both again"

"H-Hey Aidosana" Ryou said softly as he stepped into the huge warehouse and looked around briefly before the sound of a click caught his attention. Quickly shielding his eyes from the brightening light that almost blinded him Ryou gasped out and looked around the mirrored room, "W-wow! This is your dance studio?"

"That it is Ryou. Me and Vincent have spent the last 5 years getting it up to this standard"

"This is amazing!"

"We know. Anyway Aidosana is here to make us drinks and snacks, while we practice. I am gathering that Mariku will be joining us a little later?" Vincent purred lowly and huskily as he glanced at Marik who nodded and smiled brightly walking around the room as he noticed a tray of biscuits and fresh orange juice waiting for everyone. Turning to face Yugi and Ryou, Marik beamed happily before taking their hands and walking to the centre of the room as Aidosana pressed play on the big stereo system, a thumping yet almost relaxing tune echoing throughout the huge warehouse room as the three lights started messing around and loosening up their muscles while Atem sat down with Vincent and Aidosana and spoke about the arrangements of the day.

As the hours passed, Marik, Yugi and Ryou had practically mastered their dance routine. So the three lights sat around a small table discussing some changes when the doors of the warehouse banged and everyone glanced towards the doors, Aidosana herself shifted quickly towards the doors and reached for her concealed knife as she grabbed the inside handle of the door and pulled the door open. Moving with such speed she reached a single hand outside and grabbed the arm of what she knew was a male and pulled him into the warehouse, knocking him to his arse with her knife to his throat as she gasped and jumped back

"M-Mariku! I am so sorry!"

"I-It's fine... H-Hello to you to Aidosana" Mariku said softly rubbing his throat as he pulled himself to his feet and dusting himself off, "I should of rang to say I was on my way. Vincent gave me the address this morning"

"Oh right, still I'm very sorry Mariku"

"Don't worry about it" Mariku said softly as he pattered the young females head softly as he helped her close the door before turning to be pounced by both Ryou and Marik, "Looks like I was missed"

"You frigging were! You've been gone almost 7 hours!" Marik hissed painfully as he clung to his boyfriend

"Yeah, sorry about that Marik. Anyway shouldn't you be practicing?"

"We are done Mariku. We have been waiting for you so we can get the practice in for the big group dance" Ryou said softly beaming up at Mariku who handed him an envelope with a smile and wink

"Okay, sorry I'm late"

"Don't worry about it Mar, we were just about to have something to eat anyway before we started" Vincent said softly as he walked in to the main room from an off the side room carrying a tray of snacks and sandwiches with drinks, nodding Mariku walked over to the table everyone seemed to be sat at with a smile as he glanced at Atem and nodded. Ryou on the other hand left the main room to walk into the small bathroom stall and closed the door behind him as he sat on down on the floor and opened the envelope he had been handed by Mariku. Sighing to himself Ryou opened the envelope up and pulled out a piece of paper addressed to him as he glanced at the time on his Cell Phone before taking a deep breath and reading quietly to himself

_"Dear Ryou, I miss you as well. I want to come home, but these blasting doctors won't let me. They say I have to stay here for another week or so, but hopefully I can get out sooner rather later.__  
><em>_Anyway, I have read your letter and I only one thing to say. I am so sorry I have caused you so much pain, that night I practically begged you to come home... I realised I really did need you Ryou. I know I am a grade A jerk and have hurt you beyond words of apology, I know I made big mistakes and I know it would take a life time to re-gain your trust. But know this Ry, I will do anything you want me to do. I want to come home so badly and be with you just so I can tell you to your face how sorry I really am. I wasn't ever expecting you to come visit me in this dreadful place, I would of understood if you never wanted to see me again because of the stuff I have done to you. But to know that you have been self harming and use to do it has really upset me Ry, Please stop. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you put yourself in hospital, I know it is all my fault but it would still kill me. Mariku is currently sat with me, he is telling me that you want me to see you dance at this contest that is happening in three days time. I wish I could watch you, I honestly didn't even know you could dance. If I had known I would off asked you on several occasions to come to the club with us, but I just didn't think it was your type of scene.__  
><em>_Apart from all that I want to thank you for the Necklace, it is beautiful Ry. I'm wearing it now, Mariku is taking the piss of course but he laughing. So I think all is good, I hope your practice goes really well today. I would like you to come see me when I'm awake Ryou, I really want to see you. But I would understand if you don't think you are ready to come see me. Anyway I will leave this how it is now, just know Ry you will always be my Tenshi and Light.__  
><em>_with my deepest apologies and Love__  
><em>_Your only Yami__  
><em>_Bakura xx"_Ryou sighed deeply after reading the final words as he wiped at his eyes and cheeks just as the door knocked, jumping slightly Ryou glanced towards the door handle as he spoke lowly

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright in their little one? We were about to figure out this group routine"

"Y-Yeah, I'll be there in a second I just need to wash my hands and splash my face in water"

"Okay, I'll wait here for you as I have something for you"

"Okay Mariku" Ryou replied softly as he stood up and dusted himself off as he noticed that the letter continued as he bit his lip and read it quietly

_"P.S I love you Ryou Bakura, More than anything in this Ra forsaken world. I hope you still love me xx"_Blushing Ryou quickly shoved the envelope and letter into his pocket as he quickly washed his hands and splashed his face in cooling water before leaving the small bathroom stall to see Mariku waiting for him, within the taller Egyptians hand was a silver chain that Ryou didn't recognise as it was handed to him. Tilting his head slightly Ryou looked over the chain as he glanced up at Mariku

"W-What is this?"

"It is from Bakura, Said something about having it the day of the club dance, he wanted you to have it that day but of course he didn't really see you. So he wants you to have it now" Mariku explained softly as he carefully moved Ryous hair over his shoulder and clasped the necklace shut around the Albinos neck with a smile, "He really misses you Ryou"

"I know M-Mariku" Ryou replied with a small sigh, "M-Maybe I'll go see him... b-but not yet" Mariku nodded softly in understanding as the two males walked back into the main dance room and re-joined everyone else, after several words were exchanged they small group came up with some ideas for the groups dance off as Aidosana put on the CD Yugi had brought with him with the song on. Getting into place, Ryou, Marik and Yugi knelt in front of Vincent, Mariku and Atem as they let the music dance through them and made them move in sync and at a rather quick speed.

After several attempts and several rounds of practice, the small group of males finally got a routine in sync as Vincent explained that they would work on it a little more the following morning, agreeing Atem glanced at Marik with a glare as they all agreed on a time on meeting at the dance studio belonging to Vincent and Aidosana, with bright smiles as the time was finally agreed on with some debate before everyone left and went their separate ways. Yugi and Atem returned to the Kame Game shop while Mariku, Marik and Ryou all went back to the Ishtar Residence. Once home Marik groaned lowly as he dropped his own duffer bag to the floor and mumbled something about going for a nice hot bath to relax, Mariku just laughed as he made himself and Ryou hot drinks as the two males sat and spoke about a day Ryou would feel more comfortable about going to go and see Bakura at the hospital when Ryou sighed and rested his head in his arms with a small yawn

"M-maybe I'll g-go see him Sunday"

"It is up to you Ryou, if you think you will be comfortable seeing him then, then that is your choice little one"

"I know, m-maybe surprise him. You take the DVD's to him so he can watch them and while he is I can be waiting outside for them to finish, be a nice surprise for him" Ryou explained weakly with another loud yawn as Mariku nodded

"Yeah, or if you want I was talking with Vincent and he said that we get the DVD's the same day as the dance off. So if you want after the contest is finished you and Marik come back here and get bathed and dressed while I collect the DVD's, then I will come back here have a quick shower and we will head up to the hospital"

"That sounds like a plan, but only if I feel comfortable to do so"

"Of course Ryou, no one will force you to go" Mariku explained as the Egyptian looked up to see Marik walking towards them with a weak smile, "What is wrong Marik?"

"I'm tired so I am going to bed"

"B-but Marik, it only 8pm" Ryou gasped softly and playfully

"Y-yeah I know... b-but I'm so frigging tired"

"Well you both have had a rather busy day, so how about we all catch an early night. We have to be at the ware house for 9:30in the morning, so a good long nights sleep is needed" Mariku explained as Ryou nodded with a smile explaining he was going to go for a bath before he went to bed, nodding Mariku picked up Marik and carried him up to bed followed by Ryou who smiled and said good night to the Egyptians as he walked along the hallway and went into the bathroom. Sighing to himself Ryou took his anti-Depressants and started running himself a hot bath as he went back into the spare room and gathered up his PJ's, once done Ryou returned to the bathroom where he closed the door and stopped the running water as he smiled to himself and stripped down so he could get into the hot water with a low hiss. Once in the bath Ryou reached over for his Cell Phone as he glanced at the time, it was just after 8:15pm with a low groan Ryou laid back in the bath as he went through his recent phone calls and found the number that had called him the day before. Gulping thickly Ryou hit the redial key and held his phone to his ear as he waited for someone to pick up the phone

"Hello this is the nurses' station of floor 6 at St Kous hospital Clara speaking how may I help you?"

"H-Hello Nurse Clara, It is Ryou. I was wandering if Mr Bakura was by any chance still awake" Ryou spoke softly and quietly as he glanced around the bathroom and started twirling his fingers through the hot water

"Oh good evening Ryou, Let me get a nurse to check for you"

"Okay, thank you" Ryou replied softly as he heard low talking the other end of the call, sighing softly Ryou waited patiently

"Hello Ryou?"

"Y-Yes I'm still here"

"It seems that Mr Bakura is indeed still awake, did you wish to speak with him?" the nurse asked softly as Ryou let out a low sigh

"Yes please, if it isn't too much trouble"

"Of course it isn't, one moment please... Mr Bakura you have a call on line 3" The nurse said softly as she hung up, then seconds later the phone was answered again

"H-Hello?"

"B-Bakura-Sama?" Ryou whispered lowly as he sat up in the bath staring at the wall opposite him

"R-Ryou... is... t-that...you?" a low strangled voice spoke weakly as Ryou gasped and felt tears trickle down his cheeks

"Y-Yeah... H-how are you B-Bakura-Sama?"

"T-tired... H-how... are... you?"

"T-tired, though more exhausted"

"H-How... did... p-practice...go... R-Ryou?"

"I-It went well, V-very tiring and fun..." Ryou whispered as he gulped thickly and dryly before sighing, "B-Bakura I miss you"

"I... M-Miss... you... To... R-Ryou"

"I... s-should go, y-you need sleep" Ryou whispered weakly as he slowly reached forward for the shampoo

"P-Please... d-don't... go"

"Y-You need sleep 'Kura... a-and I need both hands to wash my hair"

"A-Are... y-you... in... the... B-bath?"

"Y-Yeah I am"

"O-Oh... w-why... not... p-put... me... on...L-Loudspeaker?" Bakura spoke lowly, his breathing heavy and ragged as he tried to speak. Pain shooting through his throat as Bakura struggled to sit up, placing his fingers over the Necklace he wore around his neck

"O-Okay... T-there on l-loudspeaker" Ryou said softly as he placed his phone on the side of the bath and quickly dunked under the water and got his hair wet thoroughly before squirting some shampoo into his hands

"S-so... R-Ryou...e-erm... W-what... made...you...want...to...call?"

"I wanted to hear your voice... I'm wearing the necklace you got me...t-thank you for it"

"Y-your...w-welcome...Tenshi"

"T-Tenshi?"

"It...M-means... Angel"

"O-oh... I'm no Angel Bakura-Sama" Ryou replied softly as he rinsed his hair thoroughly while sighing deeply as he heard a low chuckle echoing throughout the bathroom, "W-what is so funny?"

"n-nothing...Tenshi... Hang...o-on"

"Okay Bakura-Sama" Ryou whispered softly as he quickly went about getting washed and dressed as he could hear Bakura talking with one of the many doctors about not wanting to taking his medication as Ryou sighed and shook his head

"R-Ryou?"

"I'm still here B-Bakura-Sama"

"O-Okay... I... Just...h-had...to...t-take... my...s-sleeping...p-pills"

"I heard, y-you know B-Bakura-Sama you should really do what they t-tell you, y-you won't be able to l-leave if you don't"

"b-but... I...want...t-to...talk...w-with you"

"I know... b-but still B-Bakura-Sama" Ryou whispered as he rubbed himself down with a towel before wrapping it tightly around his waist and grabbing his things before picking up his phone and turning it back to a normal call

"R-Ryou...w-will... you...t-talk...with...me...till I... I... f-fall...asleep?"

"Yeah, I can. If that is what you want B-Bakura"

"It is..."

"Y-You seem to be able to talk a little better now"

"I k-know...s-slowly...little...by...little" Bakura spoke weakly as he chuckled lightly with a low groan, "S-shouldn't...of...done...t-that"

"No you shouldn't off, oh...bare with me I need to put my phone down" Ryou said softly as he heard Bakuras slight reply before putting his phone down and quickly getting dressed, as he grabbed for Bakuras tee-shirt and pulled it on with a weak sigh as he climbed into bed and reached for his phone, "B-Bakura-Sama?"

"I-I'm s-still...here" Bakuras low sleepy voice responded as Ryou sighed and curled up holding his phone tightly as he glanced at the time and smiled weakly before returning back to his conversation

"A-aren't you tired yet?"

"A...L-Little...t-these...drugs a-are...k-kicking in"

"I see, well let them... you need your s-sleep" Ryou replied yawning cutely as he stretched and rubbed at his eyes listening to Bakuras slow breathing, "B-Bakura-Sama?"

"..."

"S-sleep well 'Kura" Ryou whispered lowly as he laid there listening to Bakuras slow breathing and the occasional beeping of the heart monitor Ryou knew was beside the older males bed, sighing sweetly Ryou slowly closed his eyes and yawned once more before falling asleep to the sound of Bakuras breathing.

**Sana-Chan:**What a twist! *grins*  
><strong>Bakura:<strong>Another quick chapter, but that was a twist. You are definitely adding things that were never in the original  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>I know, but it is well deserved. Plus this way the Readers get to see how Ryou has suffered with pain because of you  
><strong>Bakura:<strong>*Sighs and groans loudly* Quit reminding me  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>S-sorry 'Kura, anyway do your job for me?  
><strong>Bakura:<strong>Sure Sana, *Glares at Readers* Well enjoy this chapter as much as Sana enjoyed writing it. Don't forget to leave some Reviews for us to read, special Reviews maybe get a nice shout out


	14. Dance Contest - Unexpected Chapter

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes: **This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Sana-Chan:***Headphones on listening to music while typing away*  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>*Pokes head around door way and smiles as he walks over to Sana-Chan and reads what she is writing as he taps her shoulder* Another chapter already?  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>*Pulls one headphone off and smiles* Yep, I am on a proper roll today maybe get another two done if I am lucky, so while I work want to do your job?  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>Of course Sana-Chan. *Smiles at Readers* Well as you heard yourself Sana is on a roll, she only owns the letters written with in this story and the characters Vincent, Aidosana and of course Sammie. So please review and be nice to Sana thanks

Over the following days, Ryou, Marik and Mariku would meet up with Atem and Yugi at Vincents warehouse to practice hard for a total of 8 hours a day dancing till they had their routine perfect. By the Friday everyone rehearsed their dance routines in the outfits they would be wearing for the actual contest. Marik, Yugi, Mariku and Atem all adorned the equivalent of Egyptian Pharaoh and guardians while Ryou adorned the famous Crimson coat that belonged to his Yami, Vincent himself wore that of similarity to Yugi in adorning Egyptian attire suited to an Egyptian servant of 5,000 years ago. While Rehearsing each step, the Hikaris paused for a moment to take drinks as they glanced at Atem who sighed deeply

"Okay I think we have this, though shouldn't we meet in the morning to give it one more rehearsal before the actual show?"

"Sounds like a plan Pharaoh" Marik replied as he downed a glass of orange juice, while Yugi smiled and sat in Atems lap as Mariku helped Vincent pack up everything until they noticed that Ryou had suddenly vanished

"Has anyone seen Ryou? He was just here a moment ago"

"Yeah, Ryou is in the bathroom. You do know he won't hand over that coat, it belongs to Touzukou"

"Yeah, Bakura seems rather attached to that coat" Atem stated softly as he yawned deeply while checking the time before explaining that he and Yugi would be off home. Marik nodded and explained they would meet at 8am as the singles dance off started at 11am and he and Ryou had to be ready for that, agreeing Atem and Yugi left and headed home.

As the evening continued to go on Mariku, Marik and Ryou all walked home themselves as Ryou explained that he was going to go practice his own dance routine for the morning, smiling softly Mariku nodded as Marik handed Ryou a bottle of water and watched as the albino male walked up the stairs and vanished along the hallway

"Mariku, Ryou has been acting a little weird since Wednesday night, is he okay?"

"Yeah he is, he called the hospital Wednesday night to speak with Bakura" Mariku said softly as he sat down with his boyfriend and sipped on his coffee

"He did?"

"Yeah, He fell asleep while talking to Bakura. I kept this away from you Marik because Ryou needs to do this in his own time, but Ryou has been calling the hospital twice a day just to speak with Bakura. He really misses him"

"He didn't have to hide it, is that where he went earlier?" Marik asked as he leaned back in his seat staring off towards the stairs

"Yeah, he most likely went to give Bakura a quick call to let him know about how the dance routine is going. It wouldn't surprise me if that is what he is doing right now" Mariku said softly as they heard a small bang and light yelp followed by a bursting fit of giggles as Marik chuckled, "Want to go check on him Marik?"

"Yeah, you as well okay? Then baths and dinner I am starving"

"Okay then, after you" Mariku said softly standing up as the two Egyptians walked up the stairs quietly to hear Ryou speaking with someone, smiling Marik carefully opened the spare rooms door and poked his head around the corner to see Ryou dancing while talking to someone

"W-well... be...careful...t-that...sounded...l-like it... hurt" a raspy voice sounded as Marik gasped and turned to face Mariku who placed his finger over his lips

"It didn't hurt, honest 'Kura"

"S-still be... m-more ca-careful..."

"I will, I r-really wish you could...come watch"

"I k-know... W-well it...l-looks like...it...t-time f-for...m-me to...go... G-good...night...R-Ryou"

"Good night Bakura-Sama, Please sleep well" Ryou said softly as he turned on his heel and grabbed his phone as he laid down upon his bed

"Y-you t-to..."

"I l-love you 'Kura"

"I...l-love...y-you to...R-Ryou" Bakuras raspy voice spoke lightly as Ryou smiled and blew a soft kiss down the phone before saying good bye and hanging up. While Marik stared at Mariku wide eyed as Mariku indicated they left Ryou be so he could explain what had been happening.

The following Morning after Rehearsal Ryou left a little before everyone else so he could find out what time he would be up, seeing that he was the fourth from last he sighed deeply as he pulled his phone from his pocket to see Marik was calling

"Hey Marik... Oh really? Well you have half an hour to get here... yeah you are the fourth one up... nah I am fourth from the end... I know! Bloody hell Marik... Yeah see you in a bit" Ryou then hung up as he watched some of the others practicing before he noticed that the singles contest was just about to start as his Egyptian best friend came running over with Mariku who held Ryous Duffer bag containing Bakuras famous red coat and a change of clothes. Smiling brightly the three sat back on the field and watched the other contestants, Ryou screaming his cheers loudly as Marik took the stage and watched the slender Egyptian move as if he was being controlled.  
>After what seemed like hours Mariku explained to both Lights that he would go grab them all something to eat and drink as Ryou nodded and glanced up to the stage looking over the board showing the names of the last five single dancers, seeing his own name Ryou sighed softly as he looked around the crowded people before glancing at Marik who seemed to be gazing in awe at the female dancing participant. Ryou had to admit she was good, but it seemed she was struggling just slightly with her own routine. Just then Mariku returned with drinks and snacks as Ryou grabbed a bottle of water and stood up indicating that he was going to go practice one last time before he was called to the stage, nodding in understanding Mariku and Marik wished him luck with bright smiles as Ryou felt his cheeks heat up slightly and turn slightly pink as he turned on his heel and headed towards the back of the stage to see Aidosana with a clip board and walkie talkie<p>

"Morning Aidosana"

"Oh good morning Ryou, getting a final practice run in before it your turn?"

"Yeah, I'm up next as well" Ryou said softly as Aidosana smiled brightly

"Yeah I know, well good luck Ryou and just enjoy yourself okay? Vincent is in charge of the recordings so he will be focusing in on you a lot okay?"

"Yeah that is fine, well I better start practicing before I get called up" Ryou said softly as Aidosana once again wished him luck. Ryou then sighed to himself as he closed his eyes and turned his MP3 Player on and went over his routine once before he was called to the stage. Sighing and biting his lip Ryou turned his MP3 player off and handed it to Aidosana along with his bottle of water as he made his way up to the stage. Once Ready Ryou took his stand and waited for his chosen piece of music to start, as it did Ryou waited for several moments allowing the music to fill his body as without even a blink Ryou went straight into his routine. Shifting his body this way and that, receiving screams and cheers from everyone watching as Ryou peaked his eyes open to see Mariku and Marik standing and cheering him on loudly as he moved to the beat quickly. Turning once on his heel and bending and curving his body around Ryou finished just as the music stopped in a rather invitingly seducing stance as he blushed deep crimson while breathing heavily as his eyes ran over the crowd as he smiled brightly. Taking a small bow and waving to everyone who was watching Ryou noticed that even Yugi and his gang were all there watching and cheering him on, including Atem who was holding up a massive sign that read in big red letters: 'GO BAKURA!' Feeling himself flush even more Ryou turned around and walked of the stage to be greeted by Aidosana handing him his bottled water and a small hand towel. Thanking her Ryou took a big gulp of water while rubbing his face over before pouring a quarter of his drink over his face and head to help him cool down when familiar faces appeared

"Well look at you Bakura, Never expected tha' from you" A tall blonde spoke with a deep brown eyes smiling brightly

"Yeah well done Bakura-Kun you looked amazing up there!"

"T-thanks guys, Yugi we have about half an hour to get ready for the small group dance off" Ryou said softly as he regained his breathing and gulped down the last of his water as Mariku handed him a second bottle, "T-thanks M-Mariku"

"No worries, you really did well Ryou. Well done"

"Yeah! That was frigging awesome!" Marik piped in softly hugging his best friend before Aidosana indicated that the groups of three participating in the contest should get a few final rehearsals in before they were called. Sighing softly Ryou looked up with a bright smile as he grabbed his duffer bag from Mariku and quickly rummaged through it and taking out a black tight top and pulling off his now sweat soaked top and pulling on the fresh one, Marik gasping when he noticed the top Ryou pulled on was the same top Bakura had worn the night Ryou had gotten his revenge almost a month before hand. Ryou smiling brightly handed Mariku his MP3 Player and his duffer bag as he stated that they should go practice their routine again once or twice more, agreeing Marik and Yugi kissed their boyfriends quickly before following Ryou to a quiet part of the field to practice their routine as Yugi noticed that there were Television presenters nearby

"Hey guys, is this contest being broad casted on the television?"

"Not that I know off" Ryou responded noticing the filming crew himself as he gulped lightly as the three Hikaris just shrugged it off and got practicing.

While at St Kous Hospital Bakura had managed to pull himself out of bed and weakly pull on a pair of loose fitting jeans, he then got himself comfortable into the wheelchair provided for him as he pulled off the heart monitor straps and pushed himself in the wheelchair to the door as Clara blocked his path

"M-Mr Bakura w-what are you doing!?"

"I...w-want to... g-go w-watch... my R-Ryou... d-dance"

"But Mr Bakura you cannot leave the hospital"

"P-please... T-take me... t-to see... M-my Tenshi" Bakura asked in a low rasping voice as Clara the young brunette haired nurse sighed and nodded

"Fine, but you can't stay out of the hospital for too long do you know where it is being held?"

"Y-yes" Bakura said lowly pointing towards the window as Clara followed his gaze to see flashing lights going off about 45 minutes from the hospital, sighing again Clara nodded and pushed Bakura down to reception explaining that she was taking him out for a little while. After being giving the go ahead Clara took Bakura out of the hospital and made their way over towards the towns Museum where the dance contest was being held, "C-Clara... c-can I... u-use your...p-phone?"

"Yeah, here you go" Clara said handing Bakura her cell phone as Bakura typed a quick text and sent it as he smiled weakly as the phone started ringing as Bakura handed it back to Clara, "Hello? Oh hello Mariku... no Mr Bakura sent the text... yes he wants to come see Ryou dance...about 10 minutes away... no of course that would be very appreciative... okay thank you...see you shortly... Well Mr Bakura your friend Mariku is going to meet us at the end of the road, we can only stay for a little while as I have to get you back in time for your medication"

"T-that is...f-fine" Bakura replied weakly as his wheelchair was pushed by the young female nurse till they spotted the familiar white blonde hair of Mariku walking towards them, after several words were exchanged an announcement sounded introducing a group called 'The Hikaris' As Mariku smirked explaining that, that would be Ryou, Marik and Yugi. Nodding the three made their way quickly towards the back of the crowd so that Bakura wouldn't be seen but so that he had a good clear vision of Ryou.

Up on stage the three Hikaris took their place wearing Mariks known rare hunters cloaks as the music started slowly, the beat of the song called 'only my railgun*' as the beat picked up the three Hikaris tore off their cloaks and went straight into moving their slim figures. Turning and moving this way and that at a quick speed, Bakura staring wide eyed at his own innocent Hikari who was adorned in those same black leather trousers with belts over the thighs while slightly studded up the sides of the legs that he remember a young male called 'Angel' had worn at the club dance night. Gasping and biting his lip Mariku explained to Clara about the outfit as Bakura attempted to stand up, and even though he was slightly shaky on his feet he noticed the top Ryou had been wearing was his own. A faint smile touched his lips as he tried shouting and cheering on his Hikari as Mariku chuckled and carefully dragged Bakura back into his chair and explained that he shouldn't shout to much as he would no doubt exasperate the wounds to his throat, nodding in agreement Bakura stared in awe up at the stage watching Ryou moving in perfect sync with the other two Hikaris, when suddenly with no warning the three Hikaris kicked up into the air as six confetti guns fired at the stage coating the Hikaris in glitter and other confetti as their dance slowed down and neared its end. As the music faded and ended everyone in the crowd stood and shouted out cheering on the heavily breathing Hikaris as Yugi and Marik looked up and gasped loudly seeing Bakura sat in a wheelchair watching them all, Ryou noticing their loud gasps looked up quickly and scanned the audience as his eyes landed on Bakura. Covering his mouth with his hands Ryou quickly turned and ran off the stage and darted towards Mariku, Clara and Bakura as he stopped just steps from Bakura breathing heavily as he tried to gather his thoughts before smiling weakly and walking over to Bakura

"B-Bakura... w-what are you...d-doing here?"

"I w-wanted...to s-see you...dance" Bakura replied with a faint smile as he held out his hand towards Ryou, smiling brightly Ryou took his hand and carefully sat in the older albinos lap and curled up burying his face in Bakuras neck, "Y-you looked...a-amazing...Angel"

"w-wha-"

"I j-just...r-realised...i-it was you...at d-devils l-lust...m-my par-partner Angel...w-wasn't it?" Bakura stated weakly as Ryou gasped and looked up staring Bakura in the eyes as he bit his lip and nodded weakly, "Y-you...had me...f-fooled... I n-never...e-expected it...to be...you R-Ryou"

"I w-wanted to prove a point to you, that I wasn't what you thought I was"

"I-it worked... b-but it...d-doesn't m-matter...now..." Bakura said lightly wrapping his arms weakly around Ryous waist and burying his head into Ryous chest breathing lightly

"Mr Bakura, I should get you back. You are due to take your medication in an hour" Clara spoke softly as she watched the scene play out before her with a soft smile as Bakura nodded weakly, just then Mariku sighed and explained to Clara that he would pay for them to grab a taxi back as there was something he wanted Bakura to see. Agreeing Mariku tapped Ryous shoulder as his duffer bag was handed to him

"We better get up there Ryou we are the first big group"

"W-We are!? Oh Bollocks!" Ryou hissed as he jumped from Bakuras lap and kissed his cheek before grabbing his duffer bag and running towards the dance stages dressing rooms to quickly get changed and meet up with Vincent at the side of the stage. Once the group was Ready they were introduced as the curtains were dropped allowing the older males to get into place, then just as a low sound was heard the curtain started rising to reveal the three males. Just then the music changed into a more beatier sound as the three Hikaris cart wheeled into place, Marik before Mariku with a hand on his shoulder Yugi before Atem with his hand on the ancient pharaohs arm while Ryou stood tall and proud with Vincents hand upon his calf when with a loud bang of the music getting faster their outfits were torn from their bodies as they synced instantly into their dance routine. Bakura staring wide eyed when Ryou was just stood there wearing HIS crimson coat as he watched it go up into the air and being grabbed by a young female who folded it neatly and placed it straight into Ryous duffer bag while the group of six continued to amaze the audience with their fast beat moves and the way they all stayed perfectly in sync.

After their dance was finished Ryou collapsed on stage breathing heavily while everyone was screaming and shouting and even cheering them on, Ryou flustered crimson in the face as he sat up and scanned the crowd to see Bakura smiling brightly and clapping while Clara was shouting out both their cheers. After regaining his breath Ryou got up with Vincents help and walked off stage to be handed his duffer bag by Aidosana, smiling Ryou quickly opened it and took out Bakuras coat and put it on as he went running through the audience towards Clara and Bakura with a bright smile. Seeing the energetic Hikari come bolting towards him Bakura chuckled faintly as he saw a flash of red almost pounce him but skid to a stop in front of him

"T-that...w-was...a-amazing!"

"T-thank you 'Kura... H-hope you don't mind...that I borrowed your coat and trousers"

"N-not at... all R-Ryou" Bakura said softly as he gripped Ryous wrist weakly and tugged him down to place a small kiss upon the Albinos cheek before explaining that he should really be getting back to the hospital before Clara got in trouble for taking him out, nodding in understanding Ryou kissed Bakura lightly on the cheek and stood with Clara chatting while they waited for a taxi. When the taxi arrived Ryou sighed lightly and hugged Bakura as tightly as was permitted for the Yamis weakened state and said good bye, rubbing at his eyes Ryou watched as Bakura and Clara left and returned to the hospital

"What an unexpected surprise ay Ryou?"

"D-Definitely"

"Still want to go to the hospital later?" Mariku asked placing a hand on the smaller teens shoulder as Ryou nodded slowly before turning to smile brightly up at Mariku.

After the small group were given their respectable recordings, Ryou beamed happily as he hugged Vincent and thanked him for being part of their group. Vincent smiled and nodded explaining that it was no worry and he thoroughly enjoyed it, after several more exchanged words Mariku, Marik and Ryou all headed back to the Ishtar residence where Ryou went straight up to the bathroom to take his Anti-Depressants and bath. Meanwhile Mariku and Marik ordered dinner and got a round of hot drinks ready while also talking about the whole contests, Marik explaining that he was shocked to see Bakura turn up as Mariku explained about the text he had received. Nodding in understanding Marik sighed lightly sipping his coffee as Ryou appeared at the kitchen door cladded in Bakuras trousers and one of the many tops Mariku had collected for him, smiling brightly Marik bounced over to him and kissed his cheek as he explained he would go grab a quick shower and get changed before dinner.

**Sana-Chan:**There is another one completed!  
><strong>Bakura:<strong>*Places a can of energy drink before Sana* Here you go. Was this as you expected it to be?  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>And more 'Kura, *Smiles and downs half the can* thanks for that I needed that, now onto the next chapter  
><strong>Bakura:<strong>Because Sana-Chan has totally forgotten, the list of music playing for each dance mentioned of the Yugioh characters.

*Only my Railgun both music and dance used- watch?v=XDzRYZtzcSM&list=PL0AF1AFEF148FF785

*Six member group dance music – watch?v=G0pcbWRNzF4&list=PL0AF1AFEF148FF785

*Ryous single dance music – watch?v=9H7daqua7Wo&list=PL0AF1AFEF148FF785

*Mariks single dance music - watch?v=txA4ocQYEQ8&list=PL0AF1AFEF148FF785


	15. Truth Admitted about the Revenge

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes: **This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Sana-Chan:***sighs softly munching on a sandwich and drinking Energy drinks* time to crack this stories true path open now  
><strong>Ryou&amp;Bakura:<strong>*Nodding in agreement*  
><strong>Ryou:<strong>It has taken you ages to get to this point, now let the pulling of Heart strings begin Sana-Chan  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>thanks Ryou, want to tell them the usual stuff?  
><strong>Ryou&amp;Bakura:<strong>*Smiles and nods as they speak in unison* You already know Sana-Chan here doesn't own the Yugioh characters or any music that has been mention in before chapters, she does however own Vincent, Aidosana and Sammie. Now be warned this chapter will tug and pull your heart strings this chapter is the horrid awaited truth about the revenge.

Once Marik, Mariku and Ryou had eaten their dinner that night Ryou sighed rubbing his tummy and complaining about being full, Marik teasing him as usual about being fat causing the two Hikaris to play fight and sprout playful banter at each other while Mariku cleared the table and made a fresh round of drinks. Settling down only when their drinks were placed before them, Ryou sighed as he explained that he would go and sit with Bakura on his own if they the Egyptian duo didn't mind. Mariku nodded in understanding as Marik made a comforting remark about waiting outside the room for him if he needed them, smiling brightly Ryou nodded as he downed his drink after it had cooled and waited for the Egyptian duo to finish getting ready. Once the three were ready, they left the Ishtar residence and took a slow walk down the road and headed towards the hospital.

Arriving at the hospital, Ryou sighed deeply as he walked up to the nurses' station on the sixth floor and cleared his throat softly

"Hello can I help you?" A young blonde nurse spoke softly as she gazed up at Ryou with emerald eyes

"Y-yes, I am here to see Mr Bakura"

"Oh, Let me see if he is in his room yet" the young nurse spoke as she stood up and walked over to the single patient room and peered into the room, turning after several moments she smiled, "It seems that he is, one moment... Mr Bakura you have a visitor"

"W-Who...i-is it?" Bakura answered as Ryou stepped closer and smiled lightly

"It's Angel" Ryou teased as he heard a soft clash of something hitting the floor and poked his head around the door to see Bakura staring at the door with his arms crossed and glaring at the door with a faint smile, "May I come in?"

"Y-Yeah...come in...R-Ryou"

"Good" Ryou said softly as he walked past the nurse and closed the door just as the young nurse was about to protest Mariku explained that they were twins and needed to talk about the reason Bakura was there to begin with, sighing and nodding the nurse turned around and walked back to her station as Marik and Mariku sat on the plastic chairs outside of Bakuras hospital room.

Sighing lightly Ryou walked slowly over to Bakuras bed and bit his lip lightly as he watched Bakuras eyes widen at his outfit

"D-does it suit me?"

"I-It does... I... L-love that...o-outfit on you"

"That is good" Ryou said weakly as he sat on the edge of Bakuras bed and laid against the Yamis chest as he sighed and closed his eyes, "B-Bakura-Sama I n-need to tell you s-something"

"W-What is...i-it R-Ryou?"

"W-well, you remember the dance thing at D-Devils Lust?" Ryou whispered lightly sitting up and gazing up into Bakuras eyes as he watch Bakura nodding, "W-well you k-know I was actually Angel, b-but do you remember w-what happened at the end of the night?"

"M-Mariku...and...M-Marik t-took...me h-home... I w-went...i-into y-your...r-room" Bakura said lowly as he breathed lightly trying to control the speed of his breathing as Ryou sighed and grabbed the pad and pen from the side and indicated for Bakura to write it down instead of talking as it would help his throat better, nodding Bakura took the pad of paper and the pen and started writing: 'You were sleeping so soundly, though I sort of know now that you weren't actually asleep. After that I passed out in my room after Mariku made me go to bed'

"W-what else do you remember Bakura-Sama?"

"...'I stirred what could of been hours later, I couldn't see anything and my wrists were bound by something. Someone was in my room, I thought it was you but their voice it wasn't like yours and well something happened. I felt every bit of pain I had caused you, someone made me feel that exact pain'..." Bakura sighed as he turned the page around to show Ryou as the smaller teen bit his bottom lip and flung his arms around Bakuras neck as he started crying lightly, "R-Ryou?"

"I'm s-so sorry B-Bakura-Sama" Ryou whispered as he released his hold on Bakura and stood up as he dusted himself off and turned to face Bakura biting his lip, "T-there was no one in t-the house... M-Mariku bound y-your wrists w-with the S-Sennen ring...H-He also b-blindfolded you...Mariku k-knew of what y-you did to me the day b-beforehand..." Ryou spoke weakly as he felt that familiar lump rise in his throat as he stared at Bakura, whose slanted russet brown eyes stared in fear at Ryou, "It...It was me...I w-was the one t-that...That d-done those t-things to you...I w-wanted r-revenge...I w-wanted you to feel as s-small as I did B-Bakura-Sama...I t-thought that j-just maybe, if y-you could feel my pain...Y-you'd u-understand w-why I wouldn't c-come back... I u-used your favourite knife to carve the name A-Angel into your s-shoulder, to slash you up..." Ryou said weakly as he noticed Bakuras eyes widen in more fear at the information he was being told, his fists clenching as Ryou backed up quickly to get out of the way of being harmed as he continued after swallowing the lump in his throat though the tars still cascaded down his cheeks, "I'm s-sorry B-Bakura-Sama... you d-deserved it... T-That day you a-attempted suicide... I was going to come h-home and t-tell you e-everything...B-but you t-tried k-killing yourself"

"Ryou..." Bakura whispered as he shifted his weight on his bed and placed his feet to the floor and stood up shakily as he took several steps towards the sobbing Hikari, "L-look at...m-me...p-please"

"I c-can't... I'm so sorry"

"R-Ryou...please"

"B-but..." Ryou whispered as he looked u to come face to face with Bakura as he tried stepping back to find he was already up against the bedroom door as he stared in fear at Bakura as he parted his lips to say something when Bakura raised his hands weakly and held Ryous face before rubbing his cheeks lightly and crushed his lips hard against Ryous. Causing the Albino teenager to gasp and stare wide eyed for several moments before closing his eyes slowly and wrapping his arms around Bakuras neck, pulling the older male into his body as he felt something he hadn't felt for months

_'I'm sorry Ryou, that I made you feel that pain. I don't hate you if that is what you think'_

_'O-Oh 'Kura, I'm so sorry I just wanted you to feel my pain, to feel the way I did when you hurt me over and over'_

_'I know and I am sorry, I deserved your revenge but what I don't deserve are your tears'_Bakura whispered easily through their once sealed mind-link before breaking their shared kiss for air as he gasped lightly gazing down into Ryous doe like eyes, "I w-wish...I had...s-seen your...f-feelings...s-sooner... m-my A-Angel"

"I'm still sorry Bakura"

"D-don't...b-be" Bakura whispered as he carefully and weakly pulled Ryou into his arms and held him as tightly as he could before losing his strength and falling to his knees and dragging Ryou with him as he groaned lightly looking down at Ryou who had become a small heap in his lap, sighing faintly Bakura lifted Ryous chin so he could gaze into his eyes before sealing the boys lips with his own so that Ryou couldn't speak another word.

After spending several hours alone, and after Ryou had finished crying and apologising with Bakura asking him to stop apologising, Mariku and Marik knocked on Bakuras door and entered the room slowly glancing between Ryou and Bakura. Ryou now curled up between Bakuras legs on the hospital gurney smiling weakly while being held seemingly tightly and protectively, Smiling and letting a low sigh of relief pass their lips Marik and Mariku sat at the edge of the bed and apologised themselves for keeping Bakura in the dark about what had really happened that night so many nights ago. Nodding in understanding Bakura explained that he understood and that he knew then that his Hikari, as innocent as he was meant to be was just as dark as he himself was. With a faint and weak chuckle Bakura kissed the top of Ryous forehead as he noticed that the smaller teen had fallen asleep in Bakuras arms, smiling Bakura indicated to Mariku as the taller Egyptian explained that Bakura needed his own rest and that he would take Ryou home. Nodding in agreement the three males agreed to have set days for Ryou to spend the day alone with Bakura, so the two could talk without being interrupted. Mariku sighed lightly but agreed as he assured Marik that things would now be sorted, nodding Marik to agreed as he apologised for being horrible to Bakura that night Ryou got his revenge. Bakura just shrugged it off as Clara his nurse knocked the door and entered with a small cup and some tablets, groaning Bakura quickly took his tablets and laid down to sleep though not before placing a small kiss on Ryous forehead before Mariku left with the Albino teen in his arms.

As the following days went by, Ryou spent two days a week up at the hospital alone with Bakura. They spoke about things Ryou had been up to and talked about the things between them that had still been kept hidden from everyone. When it finally happened, a Friday evening while Ryou had been visiting alone one of Bakuras doctors knocked on the door and announced himself before entering as he glanced between the two identical almost looking males as he spoke softly

"Well Touzukou Bakura, according to your chart you will be able to go home tomorrow"

"Really? It's a-about time" Bakura stated simple with a soft smile as he grasped Ryous hand in his own

"Ah this must be that Twin of yours Ryou Bakura"

"Y-Yes, it is a pleasure to meet you Doctor" Ryou said politely as he squeezed Bakuras hand lightly

"Likewise, we will have to keep you in overnight Touzukou one last night to make sure you are fully ready to leave, then we can discharge you by about 1pm tomorrow"

"Yeah sure thing doc, I just want to go home. I miss my bloody bed"

"Touzukou!" Ryou hissed lightly as he slapped Bakuras hand to earn himself a playful glare, "Be nice to the kind doctor or I will ask them to keep you here"

"Y-you wouldn't bloody dare!"

"Try me" Ryou hissed back as Bakura sighed and leaned back in his bed rolling his eyes, "So Touzukou can come home tomorrow afternoon?"

"Yes he can, I will leave you both be. Touzukou I will see you in the morning"

"Yeah okay doc" Bakura said simply as he gazed into Ryous eyes and waited till the door closed before letting a low growl escape slightly parted lips, "N-never call me that again"

"Call you what Touzukou?"

"T-that"

"What? Touzukou?" Ryou teased as he jumped of Bakuras bed and wriggled his bottom at Bakura teasingly as he giggled

"Just you wait, I'll slap or kick that ass of yours when I am out of here"

"I dare you to try" Ryou stated with a light giggle as Bakura threw a book him, dodging it Ryou pounced Bakuras bed and planted a light kiss upon Bakuras lips as he whispered softly, "You should get some rest 'Kura, plus I need food I'm hungry and Marik will be waiting outside for me"

"Oh do you have to leave? Can't you stay with me?"

"We have been over this 'Kura" Ryou said sadly as he wrapped his arms around the Yamis neck and nuzzled his face into the males neck as he breathed softly, "I'll be here tomorrow with Mariku to take you home"

"Okay then, well go enjoy your film okay? But promise to be the one to go home with me"

"I promise Bakura-Sama" Ryou said softly as he gazed up into Bakuras eyes before placing a soft kiss upon the Yamis lips before he got of the bed and said his good byes' and left the hospital.

Outside Marik was waiting with Mariku with several bags and bright smiles as they waited for Ryou to give them the news, nodding Marik grinned more brightly as the three walked off in the direction of the Bakura house hold. Once there Marik and Ryou went straight to the kitchen and started preparing a welcome home cake of three tiers while Mariku went about dusting and cleaning the house up before putting up the decorations. Marik and Ryou talking about all the people they had to call and invite around for the surprise welcome home party the albino teen was throwing, Mariku on the other hand having to go early in the morning to get his car that he had gotten the day before after passing his driving lessons so they would have their own vehicle to bring Bakura home in

"So you are decorating the cake in the morning?"

"Yes, that is when Mariku goes and gets his car and you start cooking off the party food"

"Frigging hell! All of it!?"

"Of course not! I will be helping as well you bloody wanker" Ryou stated crossing his arms over his chest as Marik chuckled

"Well the sooner we get this place ready the better, but when is the new bed getting here?"

"It is already here Marik, I was here yesterday when it was delivered. Ryou there just has to go make the bed" Mariku stated as he walked into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water and dispose of the duster

"Oh right"

"Yeah when the cake is in the oven you can help Mariku with the decorations while I make the bed and make sure everything upstairs is ready for Bakura coming home"

"Yeah okay, that sounds like a good plan" Marik said as he noticed the bright sparkling of Ryous eyes, something he hadn't seen for a long time and seeing this now made Marik realise that maybe love is meant to be hard in the beginning.

Once Ryou and Marik put the three tiers of the cake into the oven, Ryou quickly washed his hands, dried them and handed Marik the tea-towel as he made quick haste to run up the stairs and into what was now the main bedroom. In the centre of the red and black painted room was an Egyptian wooden double bed, smiling brightly Ryou grabbed for the bag by the bedroom door and pulled out brand new black silk sheets, silken red quilt covers and pillow cases and placed them on the matching bedside tables. Looking over the room and seeing all the work Mariku had done over the last week of blitzing up Bakuras room and making it more suited to two of them, Ryou opened up the casing of the black silk sheets and started making the bed while smiling both inwardly and outwardly. Once Ryou had the bed fully made with both his own and Bakuras pillows laid out Ryou noticed that the pillow cases each had in golden thread writing their names, smiling at them Ryou sighed softly as he laid down on the bed and realised that it was extremely comfortable to lay on, and before he knew it Ryou had fallen asleep leaving Mariku and Marik to check on the cakes and finish decorating the house.

As night fall came around Marik and Mariku went to check up on Ryou to see the albino teen passed out on the bed, curled up clutching the sheets in his hands sleeping soundly with a faint smile upon his lips. Chuckling lowly Marik walked over to the bed and covered Ryou up as he glanced at Mariku and indicated that they should sleep on the couch after they fully finish the decorations, when a thought hit Marik as he explained that he would leave the cake for Ryou to decorate but he would make some cupcakes and cook off the party food that night. Agreeing Mariku nodded as the two Egyptians left Ryou to sleep soundly and alone within his new bed.

**Sana-Chan:**Another chapter written up and given to my lovely readers  
><strong>Bakura:<strong>I think you should slow down now Sana-Chan, this will be the 5th chapter you have posted in less than 24 hours. Ryou has already passed out asleep  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>*Glances over at Ryou and smiles* Then you are going to take his place Muse now do your job  
><strong>Bakura:<strong>*Groans lowly* fine, fine. Look you know she doesn't own us she uses us to her advantages! Anyway enjoy the chapter you mortals and no doubt there will be another posted before you get chance to re-read the whole story


	16. Ch 15: Bakura comes home to a surprise

**Disclaimer: **I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes: **This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...  
>'<em>Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'<em>_  
><em>_'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'__  
><em>_"Ryou thinking"__  
><em>"Conversations"

**Sana-Chan:***smiling softly while gazing over at the sleeping Bakura pair* Lazy bastards  
><strong>*Knocking at the door*<strong>**  
><strong>**Sana-Chan:**Come in  
><strong>Mariku:<strong>Evening Sana, how are you feeling? I have a bottle of energy drink for you  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>oohhh Thank you Mariku, and I am fine thank you but my muses are sleeping *sighs and pouts*  
><strong>Mariku:<strong>I'll do their job if you want, you carrying on working hard little one *Turns to readers* Well it has been a while since I done this, but you know Sana-Chan doesn't own any of the Yugioh characters she just owns the plot of this amazing story and the ideas, so lots of reviews would help boost her inspiration to continue writing great stories

As morning came around slowly, Ryou slowly started stirring as he glanced around the room he was in. Noticing that he was home he smiled softly as he sat up and looked down at his attire, blushing faintly he noticed he had slept in his skinny jeans and tee-shirt. Shrugging it off Ryou dragged himself out of bed and re-made the bed before heading along the hallway to have a quick shower and get changed into his new black leather trousers and matching chained tight top that revealed his abdomen and the newly required tattoo adorning the Bakuras name tattoo, several hearts dancing around the name. Smiling softly Ryou finished getting sorted after a quick shower and walked back along the hallway to glance at tanned flesh sprawled out on the couch cushions on the floor, chuckling lightly Ryou quietly walked down the stairs and went into the kitchen as he froze. Out and neatly wrapped on the kitchen sides were silver serving trays adorning all types of party food, ranging from cocktail sausages, sausage rolls, cheese and onion rolls, cup cakes each decorated elegantly in a variety of coloured icing as well as chicken skewers, vegetable skewers. Smiling softly and shaking his head Ryou carefully made room on the side as he flicked the switch for the kettle and grabbed three cups and started preparing hot drinks for everyone, turning to walk over to the fridge Ryou opened the door and gasped at the sight of cheese and pineapple skewers, prawn cocktails and variety of chilled foods such as sandwiches. Grabbing for the milk Ryou turned quickly as he noticed Mariku smiling softly at him

"Marik did it all last night, he didn't get to sleep till about 3 hours ago"

"R-really? He didn't have to, what about the cupcakes?"

"Marik done them"

"B-but where is the cake?" Ryou asked slightly worried as Mariku smiled and shook his head and walked past Ryou into the pantry and returning with three cake tins and placed them down carefully on the kitchen table

"They are awaiting to be decorated and finished by you"

"You two done all this while I was asleep?" Ryou asked opening the cake tins to see all three tiers of the cake still waiting to be decorated and put together

"Yeah, you obviously needed your sleep so we left you to it and finished up last night" Mariku said softly as he took the milk from Ryous hand and finished of making two of the hot drinks as he indicated for Ryou to sit down, "You just sit there, I will make breakfast if you want"

"Oh thank you Mariku, but you don't have to"

"It is no trouble Ryou, plus you will be on your feet all morning finishing off the cake so sit down and relax a little" Mariku said softly as Ryou nodded and done as he was told as he watched Mariku go about making breakfast after carefully moving the silver serving trays into the pantry and placing them onto an empty shelve before stating that they should really go shopping to stock up the pantry as Ryou sighed and groaned lowly agreeing.

After breakfast had been eaten Ryou glanced at the time, is was only 8am so he and Mariku left Marik a small note and headed out to do the shopping. While down at the local grocery store Ryou and Mariku bumped into Atem and Yugi also doing a spot of shopping as Ryou explained that Bakura was coming home that day, Marik and Mariku had sat down with the pair and had explained that Bakura had been in hospital and not away working after Atem had seen Bakura in the wheel chair at the dance contest 2 weeks before hand. Nodding in understanding Atem and Yugi stated they would be at Ryous place by mid-day, smiling brightly Ryou requested Yugi asked the rest of the group to also come. After exchanging a few more words Ryou and Mariku went on and continued shopping for everything that was needed, spending a further hour shopping Mariku sighed as he glanced at the time

"Right I will be back here in 5 minutes I have to go collect the car"

"Okay, I'll wait here for you Mariku" Ryou said softly as he watched Mariku dart off down the road to go and collect his car, while Waiting Ryou checked the time and noticed that is was almost 11am groaning lowly Ryou sighed as he sat waiting when he heard the rawr of a engine rumbling beside him as he glanced up to see Mariku smiling at him, "Is that your car!?"

"Yep, come on lets get you home you have an hour and half to get that cake done in"

"Yeah, it going to take me nearly two hours so could you possibly put the shopping away while I start the cake?" Ryou asked as Mariku put the last of the shopping into the boot of his car, with a slight nod Mariku done his seat belt up and drove off after Ryou clasped his own seat belt.

Once the two arrived back at the Bakura house hold Ryou quickly dashed into the kitchen to see Marik setting up the tables in the living area and placing the food out with a bright smile, nodding with excitement Ryou got straight onto his task of icing the three tier cake and decorating it while Mariku put the shopping away and Marik put everything out that was meant to be out. Sighing softly and glancing at the time about an hour and half later Ryou gasped loudly, it was already 12:50 he was going to be late if he didn't leave now with Mariku to go and collect Bakura.  
>Once Ryou was sure that the cake was completely done he placed it carefully on the side and indicated to Marik to keep the cake safe while he and Mariku dashed out the front door and left the house to Marik and Yugi and the gang while they went to the hospital.<p>

Arriving at the hospital Mariku indicated that he would wait for Ryou in the car, nodding Ryou unfastened his seat belt and jumped out of the car as he dashed into the Hospital and ran up the stairs to the 6th floor to see Bakura just signing out

"S-sorry... I'm... l-late"

"Don't worry Ry, Where is Mariku?"

"D-downstairs in the car" Ryou said softly as he slowed his breathing down and glanced up at Bakura with a gentle smile

"So why are you late?"

"I o-over slept" Ryou lied with bright eyes as Bakura chuckled and held out his hand for his Hikari, who took it gratefully and walked with Bakura out of the hospital after he had finished saying good bye to Clara and the rest of the nursing staff. Outside leaning on a slick red sports convertible Mariku was on the phone talking with someone as Bakura and Ryou walked towards him holding hands

"No they just getting in the car now... yeah sure I can do that...alright we will be there soon...okay bye Marik... Well Marik wants me to grab some soda from the shops on the way back, you don't mind the detour do you?"

"Not really Mariku, I'm just glad I'm going home" Bakura said softly as he got into the car and done up his seat belt as Ryou climbed in beside him, smiling Mariku nodded and drove off down towards the local grocery store to grab some drinks while Bakura and Ryou stayed in the car talking and cuddling.

After getting the drinks, Mariku was just pulling into the drive way of the Bakura residence as he glanced at Ryou and chuckled

"W-what?"

"You've got some icing on your nose"

"H-Have I?" Ryou gasped as Bakura turned Ryou to look at him and smiled with a nod before pulling Ryou closer and licking the icing of his tiny button nose with a chuckle, "HEY! Don't lick me"

"Well it was tasty, anyway I want a coffee, and I have missed your cooking as well"

"Well how about I make you a nice cup of coffee and cook you up something yummy to eat?" Ryou asked sweetly as Mariku walked ahead of the albino males

"Yeah sounds like a good plan, but first I want a bath"

"Well eat first, you need some decent food in your tummy" Ryou said softly as they removed their shoes at the front door as Mariku walked into the living area and indicated to everyone hiding to get ready, within a few moments Ryou opened the living room door as Bakura smiled and stepped past the threshold to be surprised with Atem and Yugi and several others jumping out shouting surprise. Gasping and falling backwards Bakura glared at Ryou who was smiling brightly while laughing, "Welcome home 'Kura" Ryou said softly placing a light kiss to Bakuras cheek as he sighed and rolled his eyes

"T-thanks I guess" Bakura said lightly as he walked over to the couch with Ryou as Marik handed Bakura a cream envelope with slightly pink tinged cheeks, "What the bloody hell Marik?"

"Just take it"

"Fine" Bakura hissed lowly, taking the envelope from Mariks tanned hand Bakura sighed as he opened it and pulled out a card that read welcome home, Chuckling lightly Bakura looked up at everyone and smiled faintly as he pulled Ryou into his lap, "Thanks I guess. I really wasn't expecting this, I thought it would off just been me and Ryou tonight"

"Yeah well thief, Ryou asked us all to come by today to welcome you home. Though to be fair none of us knew you were in hospital, we all thought you were away on work"

"I see"

"Yeah... we kind of lied to everyone and said you were working away" Ryou said weakly as Bakura just sighed and pulled Ryou closer as everyone sat around and spoke about this and that with the once known famous King of thieves while Marik made Bakura a nice cup of coffee and loaded a plate up for the older albino of food that was out and ready to eat, after handing Bakura the plate and cup Marik smiled softly. Bakura just sighed and thanked Marik for the drink and leaned back on the couch with Ryou in his lap as the group all talked about playing some games if Bakura was up to it, agreeing Bakura chuckled and explained that they should all play something worthwhile and fun

"Why not play old age dares Pharaoh?"

"Sounds like a plan Touzuko"

"Good, Ryou go grab some paper and a pen"

"Yes-sir!" Ryou hissed playfully as he stood up only to receive a light slap to his behind making him yelp and run into the kitchen with a low growl of his own, "I swear he slaps my ass again I am going to slap him"

"Oh come on Ryou, you were so happy about today"

"I know Mariku but he has slapped my ass 16 times!" Ryou hissed as he glanced at the cake and smirked, "I got a plan go tell that lot to shut up I am going to take the cake in" Ryou said deviously as Mariku caught on and chuckled as he walked into the living room and quietened everyone down as he made a brief speech, groaning Bakura glared at Mariku and didn't see Ryou sneak in with the three tier cake with Mariks help. Once Mariku had finished his speech Bakura sighed and looked towards Ryou and stared wide eyed at the handmade and hand decorated cake

"D-did you make this?"

"Yeah I did, but this top tier is special" Ryou said softly as he carefully removed the top tier of the cake that was in the form of a big cream-puff and walked towards Bakura swaying his hips

"How is it spe-" Bakura didn't finish his sentence as Ryou slammed the cake into Bakuras face as he burst out laughing, "Oh now you are going to get it"

"Really? Well how about you hush your buggering bloody mouth and eat your cake" Ryou said softly as even Atem couldn't control the fit of laughter that erupted as fresh handmade cream was slung at him

"You can shut it as well Pharaoh"

"Well that was funny Touzukou" Atem replied wiping the cream from his face as he smiled, Bakura chuckled lightly and agreed as Ryou handed him several towels to clean himself up as he slipped the pad of paper and a pen into the Yamis lap with a soft smile.

As the afternoon turned into evening and after playing several different games Bakura yawned deeply as he pulled Ryou closer to his body and rested his head on the teenagers shoulder with a low sigh, everyone noticing this smiled and explained that they would leave and let Bakura get some well needed sleep from the big surprise party Ryou had thrown him. Nodding Ryou agreed and smiled as Marik started cleaning up while Mariku saw everyone out, leaving Bakura and Ryou curled up on the couch as Ryou sighed and turned slightly to face Bakura to see a devious look within the Yamis eyes

"I think it payback time"

"F-for what 'Kura?" Ryou asked lightly stroking the side of his Yamis cheek

"Well, first is calling me by my first name, second is this little party you done for me, and thirdly slamming that yummy cake in my face" Bakura purred as he grabbed Ryous hips and started tickling him, making the smaller of the two scream out laughing while Mariku and Marik watched and laughed

"S-Stop!" Ryou screamed playfully as Bakura stopped instantly and pulled Ryou closer as he placed a light kiss to the boys cheek, "How about instead of tickling me to death we all sit and watch a film or two?"

"Sounds good, what do you say fluffy?"

"Yeah alright, a good film is something I haven't watch in weeks!"

"So what do we watch first?" Marik asked as Ryou smirked and unfurled himself from Bakuras grip indicating he would pick the first film and they weren't allowed to know what it was, agreeing everyone sat down with chilled drinks while Ryou slipped a DVD into the DVD player and pressed play as he walked over to Bakura and slapped his legs to move so he could curl up, smiling and pulling Ryou into his chest Bakura was about to kiss Ryous head when his eyes widened at the title of the film they were about to watch

"Ry are you sure?"

"I'm with you, so I shouldn't get to scared"

"Well okay, but if you don't want to watch it all we can turn it off" Bakura said softly as he pulled Ryou closer, the film Ryou had chosen was Cannibal Holocaust Bakuras favourite film. Shifting his weight slightly Ryou moved and curled further up into Bakuras arms and made it easy for him to hide his face from any bits that scared him, Bakura noticing this wrapped his arms protectively around the teens waist and whispered reassuring words of comfort into the boys ear while Marik and Mariku curled up at the opposite end of the couch. Neither Egyptian taking much notice of the two albino males shifting slightly to get comfortable, nor the low groan slipping from Ryous lips as he felt a slight stiffness against the back of his right thigh. Glancing behind him Ryou stared up at Bakura and smiled as he leaned up and kissed Bakuras cheek, catching the older males' attention as Ryou whispered lowly that he was feeling slightly tired. Smiling with a light nod Bakura released his grip on Ryous waist as he cleared his throat and explained that Ryou and himself were going to head up to bed and the Egyptian duo were more than welcome to stay, smiling and nodding in understanding Mariku and Marik said their nights to the albinos as they walked up the stairs holding hands.

Once at the top of the stairs Ryou paused momentarily as he glanced towards what use to be Bakuras bedroom as he sighed softly

"I have a final surprise for you 'Kura"

"What is it?" Bakura asked softly as he followed Ryou towards what was his bedroom door and watched as Ryou pushed the door open, glancing in Bakura gasped lightly as he stared at the freshly painted walls and newly brought bed, "W-what is all this Ryou?"

"I was hoping that we could use my old room as a spare room"

"Are you sure? I wouldn't want you thinking that you have to sleep in the same bed as me, Ryou I caused you so much pain"

"I know that, and I thought about it long and hard. This is my room now" Ryou said softly as he walked into the bigger of the two bedrooms and sauntered his way over to the double bed and chuckled lightly as he turned around to face the bedroom door, "Well aren't you coming to bed?"

"Damn right I am!" Bakura purred as he walked into the room and closed the bedroom door behind him before turning to face Ryou and practically pouncing the smaller teen to the bed as he leaned over Ryou and smiled lightly, "I missed this room, I missed your cooking, I missed your coffees, I missed your scent, and more than all of that I missed you Ryou"

"I missed you to 'Kura, I was so lonely last night. This bed is too big for just one person" Ryou said softly as he slid his fingers into Bakuras thick unruly hair and tugged it lightly pulling the taller Albino closer to himself as he crushed his lips hard into Bakuras, eliciting a low gasp as Bakura purred lightly and kissed the devious teen below him back. Slipping his fingers slowly over Ryous chest and slipping them up and under Ryous top as he traced over Ryous abdomen slowly, a low gasp slipping Ryous lips as he pushed Bakura back slightly and stared up into deep russet eyes

"What is wrong Ryou?"

"Nothing...nothing at all" Ryou said softly as he leaned up and placed a light kiss to Bakuras lips before pulling him closer, "I just wanted to look at you" Ryou murmured against Bakuras lips as he heard a low moan tear softly from Bakuras throat, causing Ryou to chuckle slightly as he shifted his own body and flipped Bakura so that the Yami was laying on his back and the Hikari on top as Ryou smirked deviously

"Oh I see how it is"

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, but I won't stop you Ry" Bakura said lightly as he reached a hand up to Ryous cheek and gently stroked over the teens cheek bone before leaning up and capturing the lights lips softly, feeling Ryou slip his fingers into his thick unruly main of hair Bakura groaned lowly as he gently pulled Ryou down and into his body. Lips locked while hands slowly trailed up and down the teens' lithe back, drawing small circles here and there as a small moan slipped from Ryous lips. Groaning himself lowly Bakura slowly slipped his fingers up into Ryous hair and gently tugged it as he pushed Ryou back lightly, a thin transparent trail of saliva connecting their mouths as Ryou panted lightly, "R-Ryou... You are so beautiful"

"I am not" Ryou replied lightly as he sat up, shifting his weight to sit over Bakuras groin with a soft smile touching his lips

"You are Ry, but I do have one little request to ask of you"

"W-what is it?"

"W-will you dance with me? Right now" Bakura asked softly gazing up into Ryous bright brown eyes, watching for the boys reaction as he was suddenly pounced and kissed several times lightly

"Yes!" Ryou purred as he bounced of the bed and walked over to the stereo and slipped in one of the many music disks he owned and pressed play as a reasonably beaty but slow song started as Ryou turned around to watch as Bakura climbed off the bed and walk slowly towards him, blushing slightly red Ryou held out his hand as Bakura got closer and pulled the smaller teen into his chest, and placing one hand on the small of Ryous back as he smiled softly and kissed Ryous nose as the pair let the music move them. Their bodies entwining and moving together as the rhythm of the music swayed their beings, moving them this way and that as they twirled together. Breathing lightly Ryou gazed up into Bakuras eyes and smiled brightly before tip-toeing and kissing the Yami full on the lips while trailing his fingertips down over Bakuras toned torso, feeling out each dip and curve of the older males muscles as they moved in sync with each other perfectly.

As the hours passed Ryou and Bakura continued to dance together, while slowly and sensually removing piece by piece of each others' clothing. Bakura lost his tee-shirt first followed by Ryou, then further down till both males were a combination of flesh on flesh and locked lips and an entwined finger mess upon the new Egyptian woodened bed in the centre of the bedroom. The soft echoing of low groans and gasps filtered throughout the bedroom as Bakura and Ryou shifted with each others' weights, moving this way and that until situated in a comfortable position of Ryou lain out upon his back, his snowy white locks sprayed out about his head like a halo while Bakura leaned over his lithe form. Breaking momentarily for air Ryou gasped lightly as if sucking in as much air as possible while gazing up into Bakuras russet eyes, not once speaking a single word further Bakura smiled almost lovingly as he leaned forward and trailed a soft light trail of kisses down Ryous cheek towards his neck, and then down to his collar bone eliciting such heavenly sounding gasps and moans to tear from the teens throat while deft fingers dug into Bakuras flesh and scratched slowly. Growling almost feral like Bakura lightly bit into Ryous flesh, sucking harshly and leaving a purple sweltering bruise eliciting a slightly louder moan to tear from the Hikaris throat as perfectly manicured nails ripped harshly down over muscled biceps. Hissing in slight unexpected pain and baring his sharp fangs, Bakura nipped lightly down Ryous chest, and coating the slightly sweaty torso in light kisses and bites while working slowly down towards the teens' navel. Dipping his tongue teasingly into the teens' navel Bakura purred lowly nipping at the soft flesh, his eyes trailing over Ryous lithe form as russet eyes landed upon the Hikaris hip. The original Tattoo Ryou had gotten now with additional extras made the Yami smile softly as he licked and kissed a slow trail over the boys' belly and towards his hip where he gently kissed over each section of the ink that marked the Hikaris body, eliciting a small startled gasp as doe like brown eyes glanced down at the Yami tenderly kissing each individual heart that now adorned and danced around Bakuras name. A faint crimson swiftly made its way over Ryous face as he arched his back slightly, chuckling lightly Bakura glanced up at Ryou and smiled softly before nipping at the Lights hip bone before trailing another line of soft tender kisses further over Ryous lithe form. Eliciting further heavenly sounding moans to tear lightly from slightly parted lips, Bakura glanced up slowly as he noticed a slight shiver rake over his Hikaris body. Smirking only lightly the Yami kissed tenderly over the British teens' slowly growing member before trailing light kisses over milky thighs as they parted slightly, glancing up and gazing into bright clouded brown eyes Bakura shifted his weight and crawled tentatively up the Lights body while placing further tender kisses over alabaster flesh that began to ripple in goose bumps. Reaching and capturing slightly bruised and swollen lips, Bakura groan lightly as he felt the body below shift and press up into his own. Purring into a deep tongue tied and passionate kiss, small hands dipped into unruly hair and tugged harshly breaking the soft kiss with a low hiss of pained pleasure

"S-stop teasing...me...you Wanker!"

"Patients Ry, you deserve something special" Bakura purred as he reached for Ryous slender wrists and grabbed them before pinning them above the boys head as he gazed down into hazed over clouded eyes and licked slowly over the teens' jaw-line before nipping lighting, "You have to trust me"

"I d-do 'Kura... Please I want you" Ryou whined lowly and breathily while bucking his lithe hips harshly into Bakuras groin making the Yami hiss in want and need as his slightly throbbing member was rubbed against by his Lights even more throbbing erection. Both members leaking salty juices at just the slightest touch in which elicited achingly pleasuring moans from both males, hissing lightly and leaning up over Ryou even more Bakura crushed and captured Ryous lips in a needy passionate kiss full of heat and love as the Yami allowed his full feelings to pile into this one needy kiss as he pressed his own groin achingly slow against Ryous. Parted lips allowing muffled moans to slide past entwined tongues while bodies rocked achingly slow against each others, both lithe bodies coated in thin layers of perspiration allowing each move to cause small friction of a slipping and sliding action in which this caused Ryou to break the kiss once more gasping loudly for air. Parting bruised lips Ryou moaned softly as he glared daggers into the Yami atop him in the eyes, his own clouded, hazed doe like eyes pleading for more than light almost feather like touches as he forced their positions to switch causing a low growled hiss to escape Bakuras throat, "S-stop...t-teasing...me!"

"Who said I was teasing you?"

"Y-you are, I'm horny as bloody hell. Now fuck me!" Ryou hissed darkly as his eyes lidded slightly as Bakura chuckled softly cupping the Lights cheek and gently stroking over the cheek bone before thrusting his own hips up into Ryous, causing the light to moan out slightly louder than before while digging manicured nails into the Yamis shoulders eliciting a low groan before once more their positions were switched. Glaring in frustration up at the Yami Ryou groaned lowly and bucked his hips up into Bakuras forcing the Yami to take action, dragging slightly sharp nails down over the Hikaris torso while ravaging the teen's throat with bites and licks and occasional sucks causing Ryou to arch his back and moan out once more when deft fingers curled around his aching length. Gasping loudly and moaning out in a pained screamed, Ryou through his head back while arching his back of the bed in a slightly bowed motion while gripping the black silk slightly damp sheets. Tugging them slightly as he moaned out his Yamis name, allowing each small syllable to echo throughout the small room, and eliciting a deep husky purr to rip from Bakuras throat as he started to kiss, lick and even nip softly down the Lights body.

Goosebumps rippling over the Hikaris body fully while perspiration coated two forms, soft pleasing moans echoing throughout the bedroom and no doubt the whole house as Bakura nipped gently upon Ryous erections head. Lapping up each small drop of pre-cum that gathered at the slightly swelling slit, darkening russet eyes locked upon the writhing body below its own as parted lips swiftly and teasing engulfed inch by inch of the throbbing and leaking member. Tasting and savouring each salty, tangy pre-cum droplet while lithe perspiration coated hips bucked up, forcing more of its length down the Yamis throat making a strangled gag slip from the corners of Bakuras mouth. Though Ryou only moaned out slightly louder as he thrusted his deft fingers into Bakuras unruly white main and tugged lightly before bucking his hips up, begging with his body as the Hikari lost his voice to moans, groans and gasps of pleasure. Catching onto the slight change in the Lights movements Bakura smirked around the throbbing, pulsating member between his parted lips. Grazing his teeth slowly over each sensitive vein while sharp nails dragged over milky thighs, causing the writhing body below his own to arch as screamed pleasured moans ripped from the angels' throat. Curling his toes within the black silken damp sheets Ryou gasped loudly as he through his head back moaning out, a tightening of abdominal muscles tightening harshly within his stomach while his hazy brown eyed vision turned to white. Tugging harsh on Bakuras white main Ryou screamed out a further moan of the Yamis name before releasing a hot, sticky load of slightly salty essence down the back of Bakuras throat. Groaning lowly with eyes widening to the slightly salty taste entering the back of his throat, Bakura glanced up at his Hikaris angelic features. Watching the Lights chest rise and fall rapidly Bakura swallowed each tangy droplet within his mouth as he pulled his head up and smirked at Ryou, licking at his lips teasingly Bakura swiftly moved and lapped up each droplet that trickled down Ryous flaccid length earning him a low groan and shiver

"If only I knew how tasteful you were in the beginning"

"B-Ba-Bakura!" Ryou whined lowly as he covered his face with his hands, peering through his fingers as he watched his Yami crawl seductively up his shivering body, "W-what...a-are you do-" Before Ryou could even finish his sentence, Bakura grabbed for his wrist and pulled his hands from his face so that he could crush their lips together. Allowing Ryou to taste himself upon the Yamis tongue, in which elicited a low moan of wanton slip from the Lights throat while Bakura entwined his fingers with Ryous holding them lightly and pinning them above the Hikaris head. Tongues battling tongues, hands entwined lightly together while bodies shift and slide against each others' until Ryou broke the kiss, and turned his head slightly to the left breathing heavily and panting. Bakura smiling faintly as he gazed down at his Light before leaning down and whispering lightly

"Still want me to?"

"Y-yes"

"Are you sure Ry?" Bakura whispered softly as he trailed light kisses down over the Hikaris throat towards his shoulder, where he nipped gently to which elicited a purred groan

"Y-yes you w-wanker"

"Tsk tsk Ryou" Bakura teased as he released one of Ryous hands and trailed his fingers down over the Hikaris cheek, working slowly down towards the teens' stomach where he stopped just short of the Hikaris flaccid member. Fingertips gently toying with snow white pubes as Ryou glared towards his Yami and hissed lightly

"Stop teasing me!"

"I'm not teasing you, just making you feel special" Bakura whispered seductively as he captured the teens' lips again before the Hikari had a chance to say anything else, while he slipped his fingers down over the flaccid member that soon became to attention again. Low euphoric moans passed parted lips and vanishing within the Yamis own mouth, while deft fingers carefully caressed over soft buttocks before slipping sensually between soft cheeks and rubbing against the Hikaris slightly puckered entrance. Massaging the puckered entrance carefully Bakura trailed his kisses from Ryous lips down over his perspirationed body, stopping short at the British teens' pubic mound and glancing up with soft tender russet eyes before licking over the boys' member nipping here and there. Reaching his prized goal Bakura stopped momentarily before nipping softly upon the Hikaris left buttock after shifting his body slightly and pushing the Lights legs further apart, where the Yami would have easy access at his prize where he darted his reasonably lengthy tongue out and licked over Ryous entrance. Eliciting further soft moans Ryou arched his back once more before bucking his hips slightly, which forced the Yami to press his moist muscle into the boys' body making the Light gasp with a strangled moan.

Spending a maximum of fifteen minutes toying with Ryous body, Bakura gently pressed the tip of his middle finger against the Lights entrance and carefully pushed against the muscle. Breaking pass the tightened wall of muscle up to the knuckle Bakura paused for several seconds to allow the teen to get use to the slightly foreign feeling, while low pained hisses escaped Ryous throat as he glanced weakly down at Bakura biting his lip

"Want me to stop?"

"N-no... ungh..."

"As you wish Tenshi" Bakura purred lowly as he started to carefully pull that single digit from Ryous entrance and carefully slipped it back in several times at a slow pace, before carefully inserting a second digit eliciting a low hissed groan which made Bakura once again pause in his ministrations, and question once again if he should stop which earned him slight daggers making him chuckle lowly. Continuing to slide his digits within the Light, Bakura groaned lowly himself when he felt Ryou push against his fingers, taking the slight pushing as a sign to go faster Bakura did just that and thrusted his digits deep into Ryou. Eliciting louder moans and screams from the Hikaris throat, Bakura shifted his weight to lean up and over the Angelic teen. Capturing his lips once more Bakura swiftly scissored his fingers while thrusting deep into Ryous most private area, continuing for only several moments Bakura curled his fingers slightly in search of that one spot to make his Hikari see stars. Hitting that spot on the nail Ryou gasped and screamed out loudly as he dug his nails into Bakuras shoulder blades, taking this as a sign to he had found that bundle of nerves deep inside of Ryou making him pant heavily and scream in euphoric ecstasy. Bakura slipped his fingers from Ryous entrance and lined his own hips up with Ryous after carefully shifting the teens' legs, wrapping them easily around his own waist Bakura pushed deep into Ryou earning a pained screamed as he leaned forward and tenderly kissed Ryous lips. Whispering low sensual comforts as he sheathed himself fully to the rim within Ryou, Bakura paused and waited several moments for Ryou to adjust and get comfortable. Feeling Ryou wriggle slightly against him brought a deep eruption of pleasing groans from the Yamis throat as he crushed his lips to the overly bruised swollen lips of his Lights, sensing Ryou was ready by the several obscenities the Hikari was throwing towards the older male via their mind-link Bakura pulled slowly out of his smaller lover and thrusted harshly back in eliciting a muffled screamed moan from the Lights throat. Rocking his own hips back into Bakuras oncoming thrusts Ryou broke from the kiss gasping for air as a strangled moan ripped from his throat as he tossed his head side to side, eyes rolling back as he felt his own end nearing once again and quickly as he gripped onto Bakuras shoulders, and dragged his nails harshly over the shoulder blade and down over a muscle ripped back screaming out his pleasure. Noticing this quickly Bakura slipped his right hand between their sweat coated bodies and stroked over Ryous once again throbbing leaking member, curling his fingers around the length and pumping the teen in time with his own thrusts keeping almost perfectly in sync as he felt Ryous inner walls begin to clamp down just before bother his chest and abdomen along with Ryous stomach were coated in a sticky, stringing white substance. Thrusting several times before the Yami himself release his own sticky white load into the deep depths of Ryous entrance, coating those constricting walls in white as he moaned out the Hikaris name loudly with a low grunt before collapsing upon the shivering spent teens' body breathing heavily mixed in with ragged pants

"W-wow...t-that was...AMAZING!"

"Y-yeah...it was..." Bakura purred lowly as he glanced over to the small alarm clock sitting neatly on the bedside table, the time flashing slightly into russet clouded eyes, "W-what time does that clock say?"

"Erm..." Ryou responded lightly turning his head to glance at the clock and sighed lightly, "Almost 3:45am"

"We...should sleep...but first..."Bakura said lightly as he leaned up on shaky hands and carefully pulled himself from Ryous tightening entrance with a sticky 'POP' causing the British teen to hiss in discomfort, "I think we should get cleaned up"

"I'm t-to...tired" Ryou whispered lightly as he yawned cutely and slowly curled his body up into himself as he reached for Bakuras hand, gently brushing his fingers over the Yamis hand Ryou smiled softly and pulled him closer as he closed his eyes and allowed the sex induced sated state of his mind be washed over by the darkness clouding his thoughts and fell into a deep relaxing sleep. Smiling to himself Bakura yawned lightly before reaching for the silken red covers and pulling them over his own and Ryous naked bodies before getting himself comfortable and falling into sleep himself.

**Sana-Chan:**FINALLY! *Breaths heavily and glanced around noticing Bakura and Ryou still curled up sleeping* Lazy sods  
><strong>Marik:<strong>*Pokes head around door way* Are you okay Sana-Chan?  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>*Glances at door and smiles* I'm fine just finished this chapter, want to come proof read it for me?  
><strong>Marik:<strong>Sure, why not. *Smiles and bounces lightly over to Sana-Chan and proof reads chapter blushing profusely before wiping a trickling of blood from his nose* W-wow... *runs of to get cleaned up*  
><strong>Sana-Chan:<strong>*Smirks Bakura style* Must be hot *giggles* Well looks like I gotta do their job *Indicates to the sleeping pair* Well I hope you enjoy the read as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me so yummy inspirational reviews and I'll keep posting updates


	17. Chapter 16: Bakuras Proposal

**Disclaimer:** I do not Own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the Characters in it

**Authors Notes:** This is a re-written and up to date, better written and more detailed version of my fic Sweet Revenge...

'Yami Bakura to Ryou Mind Link'

'Ryou to Yami Bakura Mind Link'

"Ryou thinking"

"Conversations"

It was a late afternoon, Bakura was pacing the kitchen growling lowly as he grabbed for one of the sharp kitchen knives, and headed up the stairs as quickly and as swiftly as possible. Stopping at Ryous bedroom door Bakura noticed that the young teen was getting dressed into his pj's when he snarled darkly and walked over to the boy grabbing his long silky hair and forcing it back as he snarled and shouted before backhanding the boy harshly before dragging him across the room and throwing him into the bed. The boys' screams and pleas going unheard to the maniac sadistic Yami as he cut the teen up before he forced himself onto the boy...

Bakura woke up screaming and shouting, his body coated in perspiration as he looked around his room to find that Ryou was no where to be found, climbing out of bed quickly Bakura swiftly pulled on his discarded boxers from the night before and dashed out of his room in panic. Darting down the hallway Bakura paused at the open bedroom door of what use to be Ryous room to find that the room was filled with boxes and no bed, dropping to his knees Bakura screamed out his Hikaris name as he buried his face in his hands.

Down stairs cooking breakfast Ryou paused when he heard his name being shouted, blinking Ryou stopped what he was doing and ran through the living area, and disturbed Mariku before darting up the stairs to see his Yami sitting on his knees shaking in front of his old bedroom door. Gasping Ryou rushed to the Yamis side and crouched beside him as he whispered softly

"W-what is wrong 'Kura?" Ryou asked softly stroking his Yamis hair lovingly as the older teen turned and wrapped his arms tightly around the boys waist trembling

"I thought I was alone, I couldn't find you"

"I am right here Bakura-Sama" Ryou whispered softly as he craddled Bakuras head in his arms while whispering low loving whispers. After what seemed like several hours Ryou sighed lightly as he looked down to see Bakura gazing up at him, smiling Ryou kissed his forehead and explained that he should get back into bed and relax. Nodding Bakura did just that, with Ryous help the Yami stood up and walked with Ryou back into their bedroom and climbed back into bed and curled up sighing deeply. Leaning down and kissing Bakuras head Ryou explained he would be right back as he heard the sound of someone clearing their throat at the door, turning instantly Ryou gasped lightly to see Mariku had finished doing what Ryou had started and brought it up to them, "M-Mariku, you didn't have to do that"

"It is fine little one, after the night you had I think it only fair" Mariku teased causing Ryou to blush a deep crimson as the boy turned to face Bakura before climbing back into bed.

As the morning went by slowly, the four bodies still at the Bakura household were now all sitting in the living area. Bakura sat with Ryou in his lap while Mariku sat with Marik beside him, the four spoke of things to do that day when Ryou smiled brightly explaining that the four of them should maybe go down to the arcade and have some fun, and with the teens words spoken everyone agreed and got ready.

After spending twenty minutes getting ready, Bakura, Ryou, Mariku and Marik all walked along the road towards the Domino arcade.

~~~~~~~ Time Jump ~~~~~~~

As the bright blues and yellows of the summer evening slowly turned to colours of oranges and crimsons, Ryou sighed deeply while snuggling up close to Bakura in the taxi they caught to head home. Glancing between the younger teen and his right side jean pocket Bakura sighed softly kissing Ryous head and holding him close as the taxi pulled up out side their home, after paying the driver, Bakura carefully tugged Ryou out of the back of the taxi and guided him towards the front door.

Smiling ever brightly as they entered their two bedroom home Ryou grinned happily as he kicked off his trainers and headed straight into the living room and collapsed in an exhausted heap on the couch, chuckling at the teens actions Bakura locked the front door and kicked of his own trainers as he followed the teen into the living area where he smiled at the younger albino male. Closing his own eyes only briefly Bakura smiled and slipped his right hand into his jean pocket and wrapped his slender bony fingers around something as he walked over to the panting teen, kneeling down on his knees beside the boy Bakura kissed Ryous head lightly as he whispered lowly

"Ryou, I need to talk to you about something"

"Hmm... W-what is it 'Kura?" Ryou asked softly as he gazed up into the deep russet slanted eyes that gazed back down at him

"Well" Bakura started, turning to look anywhere but into Ryous bright milk chocolate brown eyes, "I know that I've only been out of the hospital for just over a day now, and that we have never been as close as we are now. It's just that, I never want to know or see anyone else get the oppotunity to see your beautiful smile" Bakura whispered, taking a small pause to glance back up into Ryous wide eyes as he cleared his throat and continued, "I know that I caused you so much pain, so much anger, hatred, fear and abandoment, But I want the chance to make everything up to you. I caused you so much harm and hurt you in ways that are never forgivable, I know this yet I still want your love and your forgiveness. But I know that you say you forgive me, but deep down I know your still scared that I will do it again, and there is nothing I can say or do to show you that I wont"

"O-oh 'Kura"

"Let me finish Ryou, Please" Bakura whispered as he pulled his right hand from his Jean pocket with a small crushed velvet blue ring box in his hand, sighing lowly Bakura opened the box and gazed at what hide within before biting his lip and looking up into Ryous eyes, "Ryou, I can only think of one thing that could possibly show you that I swear by anything you want me to that I will never hurt you again, so I ask you this: Will you Ryou Bakura... marry me?" Bakura whispered the last two words turning the box to reveal to Ryou a thin silver band with a reasonably big diamond situated within its center

"M-Marry you?" Ryou whispered in a low stutter as he stared down at the ring, tears threatening to fall as he gazed up into russet eyes, "Yes Bakura"

"Y-yes?"

"Yes B-Bakura, I will marry you" Ryou whispered before flinging his arms around the older teens neck and pushing him backwards as he crushed their lips together in a hungry passionate kiss. Gasping at the sudden action, Bakura feel backward with a low groan before tightly wrapping his arms around the teens waist kissing back with as much fire and passion as the boy bestowed upon him.

Breaking only for air which became to much to bare, Bakura groaned lowly with heavy breathing which was matched by the body above his own. Staring up into half lidded milk chocolate brown orbs Bakura purred lowly leaning up to kiss Ryous small nose before pushing the teen up, removing the ring from the box, and slipping it onto Ryous ring finger with a faint tinge of crimson tracing his cheeks. Ryou smiled happily before wrapping his arms back around Bakuras neck and pushed him back down onto the floor and straddled his hips, and once again crushed their lips together in another deep, passionate kiss. Breaking once more when air became a sweltering need, Ryou and Bakura both gasped for lung fulls of air, crimson tinging both albinos cheeks

"I love you B-Bakura"

"I... I love you to Ryou" Bakura whispered as he gazed up into Ryous eyes before pulling the teen down and lightly kissing the younger of the two on the nose with a small smile. Ryou sighed in sweet content as he laid his head upon the older males chest as he hummed lightly, gazing at the silver banded ring now situated upon the third finger of his left hand.

As the evening began to turn slightly cold and dark, Bakura and Ryou were curled up under their thick quilt watching a film in bed, Ryou resting his head lightly over Bakuras heart listening to the soft beating as he heard Bakura sigh lowly. Glancing up Ryou was met with a tender yet sweet kiss making him blush faintly, which caused Bakura to chuckled and pull the quilt up higher before rolling Ryou onto his back and leaning above him smirking. Ryou gasped with the sudden change as he gazed up into Bakuras eyes smiling lovingly, as he reached his hands up and trailed his fingers over Bakuras biceps causing the before mentioned to shiver slightly.

Laying their quietly, staring into each others eyes for what seemed like a millenia Bakura slowly leaned down and kissed Ryous soft lips, trailing from the slightly swollen kissed bruised lips along the teens' jaw line down towards his pale neck, kissing and nipping lightly at the British teens' flesh, eliciting low heavenly moans to slip from parted lips. Smirking against Ryous flesh, Bakura trailed his fingers down the teens' bare sides, and dragging his nails lightly over the soft flesh making Ryou arched his back lightly and fist his hands into the unruly snowy locks moaning a little louder

"Mmm 'K-Kura"

"Yes Tencshi?"

"D-Don't stop... p-please" Ryou pleaded lightly, arching his back of the bed a little and pressing his groin up into Bakuras with a low gasp.

Bakura chuckling lightly whispered lowly into Ryous ear

"If my Tenshi wants more, he has to ask for more" Groaning Ryou bucked his hips harshly up into Bakuras, making the older of the two groan lowly, and causing him to grind his own hips back down into Ryous a littler harder. Beginning to pant lightly, Ryou tugged on Bakuras hair and gazed into his eyes lovingly, and biting his lip before leaning up and crushing their lips harshly together. Bakura gasped lightly at Ryous sudden forcefulness and kissed back hungrily, allowing both their feelings to filter through their passionate and needy kiss, hips bucking up and down into each others while Ryou trailed his fingers down Bakuras sides, and dragging his manicured nails along the flesh making his older lover moan lowly and buck his hips harder into Ryous. Which of course caused Ryou to break the kiss and groan lowly while gasping for air, allowing Bakura a chance to kiss tender kisses down Ryous jaw line once more, and nipping lightly at the sensitive flesh just below the teens' ear before biting down on the flesh and sucking the pale neck causing it to bruise and swelt slightly. Groans mixed with heated moans echoing through out the small room as Ryou attempted to force Bakuras head to move lower down his body

"B-Bakura... p-please... I-I... I want you so m-much"

"I know Tenchi" Bakura purred as he allowed the smaller of the two to push and direct him lower, smirking lightly as he dipped his tongue into Ryous naval before nipping the tender soft flesh. His fingers curling slightly into Ryous pyjama waist band and tugging them slowly down milky pale thighs, before easily pulling them off completly and discarding them to the floor. Taking a short moment to gaze down over Ryous now naked body, staring at each small scar that still presented its self upon the soft flesh, Bakuras eyes kept glancing towards the younger males right hip. Tracing his fingers lightly over the fully healed tattoo Bakura leaned down and kissed each individual heart before kissing each letter that spelt out his name. Bakura then slowly and teasingly kissed down to Ryous obvious growing need, flicking his tongue over the tip, and sensually kissing down the length causing the smaller teen to moan out slightly louder with a startled little gasp. Milk chocolate brown optics gazed down to between his own thighs watching Bakura in his slow teasing ministrations, while slender fingers dipped into Bakuras hair and tugged harshly, and bucking his hips up pleading for more without a single word slipping from his lips.

Bakura taking the obvious hint glanced up into Ryous eyes smiling before leaning down once more and taking the slightly leaking, swollen head of Ryous member into his mouth, and sucked lightly with a smirk before flicking his tongue over the slit. Ryou gasped and rolled his head back, moaning lowly with such coy-ish and innocent-ish moans slipping from his lips, while his bony fingers gripped at the bed sheets and tugged at them lightly as he groaned out in pure pleasure.

Enjoying the obvious enjoyment and pleasure that he caused the younger of the two, Bakura purred only slightly around ryous throbbing length within his mouth, and started a slow up and down rthym down the throbbing and pulsating member. Making Ryou gasp with a choked moan strangulatingly leaving his parted lips, while thrusting his slim hips up into Bakuras mouth pleading for more.

Bakura groaned lowly around Ryous length before allowing a small moan of his own to reverberate down the teen's member, and causing vibrations to coil in ryous abdomen making the smaller teen scream out lowly with a quick release. This in turn caused Bakura to chuckle only slightly as his throat and mouth were instantly filled with the teen's sticky hot stringy white substance, swallowing all that entered his mouth Bakura glanced up at Ryou with half lidded eyes and watched as his lover shivered slightly and panted heavily.

Allowing the younger teen several moments to come down from his ephuric high, before trailing his fingers over the teens milky thighs, and licking up the somewhat sticky mess Ryou was left in. Once done, Bakura crawled up Ryous body and placed a soft kiss to Ryous lips with a tender smile

"You enjoy that Tenshi?"

"Y-Yes 'K-Kura" Ryou whispered huskily as he slowly etched his arms around the older males neck and pulled him closer, for a much more passionate and hungry kiss.

Spending a long amount of time, just showing their admiration and love towards the other with simple kisses and tender touches, Ryou sighed softly as he curled up into Bakuras chest once more while tracing small invisible patterns over the masculine chest of his Yami. Bakura just simply smiled and watched as Ryous slender fingers traced over his flesh, small shivers of excitment ran through both their half naked/naked forms, and causing Bakura to become highly aroused.

Ryou noticing instantly that his older lover was more and more aroused with each of his small tender touches, smirked uncharacteristically as he glanced up to gaze into Bakuras russet optics before sitting up. Bakura blinking at the teen's actions just laid back to watch what his younger lover was going to do, when he groaned out lowly, and threw his head back as a faint warm breath danced over a slight damp spot upon his own pyjama bottoms.

Gripping the bedsheets while glancing down, Bakura noticed how Ryou had easily and quickly shifted the position he was sat in and was now sitting between his slightly parted legs, and upon his normally soft rose pink lips was that of a devious grin. Licking at his own dry lips and gulping thickly, Bakura watched as Ryou tugged down his pyjama bottoms, and leaned forward to drag his tongue over Bakuras abdomen. Starting from his naval and working slowly down his faint happy trail, causing the older male to gasp out slightly while gripping the bedsheets slightly harder.

Low yet sensual, husky moans filtered through the bedroom, and getting louder by the seeming second. Bakura lay panting and breathing heavily, his muscular form coated in a thin, and grandually growing layer of perspiration. His russet optics closed tightly, while bony fingers tore at the bed sheets below him, and his younger devious lover sitting comfortably between the older of the two males legs bobbing his head up and down Bakuras shaft. Moaning lowly himself with small hums vibrating down the older males throbbing and pulsating member, sending each vibration straight into his groin. When suddenly without any warning, Bakura screamed out his orgasim, shooting his sticky, and thick white seed down the teens' throat.

Choking back slightly, Ryou purred as he swallowed the slightly salty tang of Bakuras essance, while his milk chocolate orbs glisten with more lust, and gazed up at Bakura panting heavily. Shaking only slightly with his hard release, Bakura glanced down at Ryou with his own russet, and lust glazed eyes staring straight back down at the smaller teen. Their eyes connected for all of several seconds, before the older male grabbed for Ryous wrists and practically slung the teen to his back, and towered over the gasping and moaning teen with slightly parted lips

"T-that was b-bloody amazing" Bakuras deep yet husky voice spoke, with a slight tremble before the before mentioned leaned down, and captured his younger lovers lips in a deep heated and passionate kiss.

Groaning in responce, Ryou trailed his slender bony fingers up Bakuras biceps, and gripped his shoulders before breaking their passionate kiss as he murmured lowly

"I w-want you 'Kura"

"I want you to Tenshi" Bakura whispered back lovingly before leaning over to the bedside table, opened up the draw, and slipped his right hand into the draw and pulled out a small bottle of clear lubricant. Smirking almost deviously, Bakura handed Ryou the bottle of lubricant, and sat up to push of his pyjama bottoms the rest of the way and tossed them onto the floor.

Catching onto Bakuras actions, Ryou grinned almost stupidily as his lust glazed eyes fell upon Bakuras body, and drifted ever slowly down to the older males hips while licking at his slowly drying lips. Gulping softly Ryou sat up, opened the bottle off lubricant, and squirted some into his small hand. Lathering the clear liquid up in his hands to warm it slightly, Ryou leaned forward and wrapped his fingers of his left hand around Bakuras flaccid member, and started to stroke almost teasingly but lovingly bringing the older males member back to life.

Groaning out to the teens' touches, Bakura slipped his hand to cover Ryous, and stroked himself slowly with Ryous hand before leaning up and capturing the teens' lips once more. Moaning out into what could only of been their millionth kiss, Ryou purred deep in his throat, not once giving up his ministrations as Bakura grabbed for the bottle of lubricant and poured some into his own hand. Coating three of his slender fingers, Bakura slipped those coated fingers over Ryous own growing member, and slipped slowly over his scrotum before stopping at their goal of Ryous sweet puckered entrance.

Moaning lowly, and pulling the older male closer, Ryou swiftly slipped both hands around the older males neck and ran his fingers through Bakuras hair. Tugging it slightly as he tilted his head back, moaning out lowly while wriggling his slim hips against Bakuras fingers, and pleading with the older male to get the teasing over and done with already.

Noticing himself that he couldn't contain the urge to just simply ram into Ryou, Bakura hissed lowly as he pressed his middle finger against Ryous puckered entrance, and pushed it harshly into the smaller teen. Causing said teen to moan out, with a slight pained hiss. Groaning at the tightness of his beloved lover, Bakura slowly eased that single digit out of Ryou before pushing it back in, and worked up a steady pace of strecthing and preparing the smaller, flustered, and panting teen.

Rocking his own hips slowly, Ryou breathed out a long pleasured sigh, while easily wriggling his hips against Bakuras intruding digits. Moaning out as he did, while arching his back of the bed, and moaning out louder the deeper those talented and intrusive digits went into Ryous tight entrance.

Groaning also, Bakura purred deep in his throat as he leaned forward to nibble lightly on Ryous throat, while thrusting those slim digits in and out of Ryous tight hole, and curling his fingers slightly as he thrusted deeper into Ryou and gaining a high pitched yet pleasurable sound to escape the apparent innocents throat

"A-Ahhh! F-Fuck! 'Kura! P-please..."

"Hang on Tenshi, a little longer" Bakura purred out huskily, his lips pressing lightly to Ryous throat as he hit that same spot over and over, causing Ryou to grip tightly upon Bakuras shoulders, and causing small cresent moon shaped marks on the older males shoulders while small rubies dripped over alabaster flesh.

Groaning lowly, Bakura pulled his fingers from Ryous pulsating entrance, and lined his hips up with the teens entrance and thrusted harshly into Ryou, making the younger teen moan out. Moaning only slightly himself, Bakura gripped Ryous hips, and with slow teasing motions rocked in and out of Ryous entrance. Causing Ryou to growl lowly as he tried to rock his hips, and failing so went with clawing at the older males shoulders

"B-Bakura! P-please... F-Fuck me h-harder" Ryou cried out, after what could of only been about twenty minutes of Bakuras slow teasing. Groaning lowly, Bakura pulled ever so slowly out of Ryou before slamming extemely fast back into the younger teen, and making Ryou cry out. Hearing Ryous almost Angelic cries of pleasure made Bakura pound much harder and faster into the teen.

Perspiration began to coat both Albino males, Ryou moaning out louder and louder, while Bakura leaned closer to the teen's throat and began kissing and nibbling the younger teens' throat while continuing to pound ever so harder, and forcing the bed itself to squeak slightly and shift across the wooden flooring. Moans, groans and low growls filtered throughout the bedroom, and slowly began filling the apartment with pleasured screams of ecstacy.

Ryou arched his back almost bow like of the bed as he wrapped his legs around Bakuras perfectly shaped hips, his slender arms tugging Bakura closer to his body as he threw his head back, and screamed out in one final moan of pleasure. Bakuras name slipping of Ryous tongue as the latter mentioned screamed his release, his inner walls tightening, and clenching harshly around Bakuras length, and milking him for every drop of essence as both males released at the same time.

Panting, and breathing heavily Bakura collapsed upon Ryous lithe form, and easily wrapped his arms underneath Ryous waist and held him close. Both coated in thick layers of perspiration, breathing ragged and breathy, and lithe forms trembling with their after effects of their releases.

Sighing in pure sleepy bliss, Ryou stretched his torso while clinging to Bakura, and dropping his feet back to the bed with a low groan,

"W-Wow... T-that was... bloody A-amazing"

"T-that it was R-Ryou" Bakura whispered back with a small yawn, before snuggling into the crook of Ryous neck, and slowly allowing sleep to take them both over, and allowing them to sleep peacefully within their beloveds arms.

As golden raze of sunlight filtered in through slightly parted curtains, Ryou groaned lowly while stretching and rubbing at his eyes. Glancing to the left, Ryou noticed a white fluffy head of hair, and chuckled sleepily before carefully rolling onto his side, and pushing those almost silken snowy locks out of Bakuras face. Smiling lovingly at his fiancees sleeping face, Ryou leaned forward and kissed the older males cheek before sitting up slightly, and glancing at the time. Groaning once more, Ryou nudge Bakura, making the oler male stir slightly as Ryou explained that it was almost 1 in the afternoon, and that he was hungry. Bakura just groaned and pulled the covers up over their bodies, snuggled more into Ryou throat, and started to attack the teens' collar bone with feather light kisses while his hands trailed up and down the teens' body slowly.

Gasping lightly, Ryou rolled his eyes before grabbing at Bakuras wrists and flipped them over so that he was now atop the older male

"Get u-up! I am hungry, and I stink"

"Yeah, okay. You do stink, rather sexy actually" Bakura teased with a loud yawn before leaning up, and stealing a quick kiss from the younger teens' lips before allowing Ryou to drag himself out of bed.

**Ryou:** F-Finally! *Praises Sana-Chan with a kiss on the cheek*

**Sana-chan:** I know, thank you Ryou-Kun, but now what? I have it finally written after having what? 4 maybe 5 months of Lemon-Block. and now I want to write another story

**Ryou:** Then write another one *Smiles brightly with a loud yawn and turns to readers* thank you for waiting ever so long for Sana-Chan to update, Please give her lots of nice commets and reviews. we both love hearing from you all


End file.
